Won't Go Home Without You
by tonyamic10
Summary: A visit to the reservation to check on Jacob, caused Bella to run into Paul. He hates her; the feeling's mutual, but an act of kindness changes things between them and either by chance or intentional, their paths keep crossing. New consequences arise and she questions all her decisions. Will she make it to the altar or does she have a new destiny? [AU, Bella/Paul]
1. Chapter 1

_**~A/N So here goes, this is my first strictly Paul/Bella pairing. Of course, there's some Edward in the beginning and I can't promise it will all be smooth sailing, but I really want Paul and Bella to have some fun together, maybe some adventures. Would love to hear from my readers if you are looking forward to this.**_

_**Story idea was inspired by the song "Won't Go Home Without You" by Maroon 5. The song is a little more angsty than the story, I hope; but it happens to be one of my favs.**_

_**No beta: mistakes are mine, but I promise to edit the heck out of anything before I post. **_

_**Banner credit goes to Urban Rose**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

Summary: A visit to the reservation to check on Jacob, caused Bella to run into Paul. He hates her; the feeling's mutual, but an act of kindness changes things between them and either by chance or intentional, their paths keep crossing. New consequences arise and she questions all her decisions. Will she make it to the altar or does she have a new destiny? [AU, Bella/Paul]

**Won't Go Home Without You**

Bella knew better, but she wanted to see if Seth had an update for her. Jacob had been gone over a week since Edward sent him that stupid wedding invitation. She realized the pack didn't want her around, but Seth was still kind enough to give her the time of day. She parked her truck and started up the long rocky driveway to the Clearwater's house. A harsh voice cut through the silence, "What are doing? You aren't supposed to be here."

She looked to see who it was and sure enough her luck continued to be terrible. It was that Paul Lahote guy. Jacob warned her, that Paul had no patience for her being sympathetic to the Cullen's. He called her leech-lover behind her back. Well, not really...he'd said it to her face once as well.

"Um...I was here to see Seth."

"Seth, huh...well, he's a kid and he still goes to school."

"But it's summer."

"I know that, leech-lover but because of your vamp family, Seth phased as a kid and missed a shitload of school this year. He's in summer school, so he doesn't flunk out."

"Oh," she hadn't thought about that. It did seem unfair, but she didn't think the Cullen's should be blamed, they didn't do it on purpose. "Okay, well I'll leave."

"Good, and don't come back."

She started walking back towards her truck. She swore she could feel his eyes on her still so she turned around to see if he was watching her and he was.

Maybe he'd answer if she asked. "Um, Paul...do you know anything about Jake?"

"Yeah, Jake ran away from his family, his pack and his home because you wouldn't stop jerking him around," he was taking a step towards her with each word. She started backing up. How dumb could she be? She had just reminded herself how much he hated her, yet she prolonged their encounter with a question that he wasn't about to answer. Instead, he used it as an opportunity to remind her again how badly she'd hurt Jake.

"What's the matter?" he asked out of cruelty.

She felt tears well up in her eyes. The afternoon couldn't have gotten any worse, she thought. There was no way she wanted to break down in front of him. She made the split decision to make a run for it. She turned on her heels and started to flee. Why was the Clearwater's driveway so long and uneven and why had she parked so for from the house? She regretted every decision she'd made that day since waking up.

She could hear his sinister laugh in the background. He was enjoying the fact that he'd scared her. All of the sudden, she felt really angry. How dare he? She stopped and turned around, determined to get back at him. "You're a jerk!" she screamed.

He looked particularly pleased with her insult. "Really, is that the best you've got?"

She hated the way his lip curled up on one side and how his eyes squinted like he was seeing more of her than he should. He stalked her again. She felt perspiration bead across her forehead. "No, forget that. You're exactly what Jacob said you were."

"Oh yeah, what did baby chief tell you he called me besides, sir."

"Asshole...and he's exactly right." There she'd said it. She rarely cursed, but she managed to call someone she barely knew a name. She was feeling kinda powerful until he grabbed her arm. He was touching her. Why'd he do that? His hand felt especially hot on her wrist. "Let go of me," she jerked as hard as she could since she knew all about werewolf strength. He instantly released her which caused a certain amount of inertia. She could feel herself losing her balance. It happened so fast, but she felt like she was experiencing it in stop motion. She landed hard on her butt in the driveway and felt a sharp pain.

"Really, you've got to be kidding. You're that clumsy?"

Didn't everyone know she was that clumsy? She assumed Jacob had told them all. She was easily stunned from the fall and the pain she was feeling. She wanted to pull herself up and get out of there as soon as possible, but she wasn't sure that she could.

"Here," he reached out for her hand, and pulled her up. "Turn around, you're bleeding. Let me see what happened."

She didn't want to turn for him, so she remained still and he circled around her instead.

"Leave it to you to fall on the sharpest rock in all the Clearwater's driveway. It's still sticking out of your thigh."

Surely, he was exaggerating, but when she moved her hand back there, she felt it. Why had she worn shorts that day? Maybe if she'd had her jeans on, it wouldn't have gone through. It was time to pretend like she was tougher than she was. "I'll take care of it when I get home. Bye Paul. Thanks for nothing." She tried to take one step back towards her truck.

He laughed again, "So you're going to climb in and drive home while a rock is jammed in your skin? This I gotta see."

She took another step and felt wetness on the back of her thigh. The pain was terrible.

"Here, let me get you inside and clean that up. Sue has a massive first aide kit for the pack."

She was completely caught off guard, when he lifted her up and held her close to his naked chest. She hadn't felt anything like it since...well, since Jacob carried her up the mountain. Paul brought her into the house. Sue didn't even have the door locked, he waltzed right in. He walked them back to bathroom in the hallway where he sat her back on her feet. "Take off your shorts," he commanded.

"What? No way."

"Fine have it your way, but I'm going to have to pull them up farther. The rock is stuck where your cheek meets your thigh."

His hands went to the cuff of her shorts.

She slapped at him stop.

"I have to get the rock out, so I can clean it; so bend over. Please, girl...you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

Ugh, she felt repulsed by his declaration, but it wasn't the truth. He hadn't seen her before, no one had. Even so, she still listened and she leaned over the sink and let him pull up the back of her shorts.

"This might hurt," was all he said before he place one palm against her inner thigh and pulled the sharp object out with the other hand. He held it up over her shoulder and she saw the blood stained rock which resembled a flat blade more than a rock. Then she noticed that his hand was still on her leg.

"Are you done?" she questioned.

He dropped the rock in the trash can, "No, I need to clean it up. Oh, I wasn't thinking, did you want to keep that rock as a souvenir?"

"Of course not, hurry up. I need to get home."

"Why?"

"Because I just do."

The next thing she felt was really cold liquid on her and stinging pain. He had poured peroxide on her then he took some flat bandages and patted the area dry. Surely that was it. She could take care of herself when she got home. She tried to stand up straight again, but he put his hand on her back.

"Wait a second I want to put a bandage on it. The bleeding has almost stopped but it's still oozing, plus I'll put some antibacterial back there. You might need a tetanus shot."

"No, I'm Ms. Accident prone, I'm up to date, it's fine. Please finish."

"Sure, you're very impatient," he pressed a gooey bandage to her skin. He coated it with antibacterial first. Finally, her ordeal was over and she could get Paul away from her bottom. It was so humiliating. They didn't even like each other and he'd seen more of her than Edward or Jacob.

She made sure before she lifted up. "All done?"

Before he said, "Yes," that little pervert lifted her shorts again and said, "Never would have figured you for a lace girl."

He helped her out to her truck and she was about to climb in the driver's seat.

"Hey, I'm not busy. I can drive you if you'd like."

"No...no thanks," he was acting so different now, almost polite.

"Oh, well I was just thinking you have to press the clutch, it might make it hurt worse. It's really fine." He held his hand out and she gave him her keys.

They drove back to Forks. He wasn't very talkative and she was still so embarrassed that he'd not only seen the bottom of her butt cheek, but he also saw her blue boy shorts. She usually didn't wear lacey panties, but that particular pair she wore had some around the edges. She had no idea why he'd looked other than she remembered Jacob called him a player once. But still, he wouldn't have thought of her that way. She was engaged to Edward and he couldn't stand her. She was a little surprised when she saw the Volvo out front.

She made an unconscious noise of disapproval.

"What? You don't want to see him? I can get rid of him."

"No, it's just, I wasn't expecting him til later. I really don't want him to worry. He won't know why you drove me and then he'll know about the accident. I don't want him to overreact."

"So you want me to tell him to leave?"

"No, why would you do that?" She couldn't imagine that going over well.

He shrugged.

Paul was weird, like weirder than she thought in the beginning. He'd been terribly rude to her which is the real reason she fell, but then he completely did a 180 and helped her with her injury. The big shocker was his offer to drive her home in her truck and now he wanted to shoo Edward away. That was strange and Edward would not have responded well to that at all. She was going to have a hard enough time explaining how it all happened. It wasn't like she needed to lie, but he didn't want her going to the reservation any longer and she hadn't listened to him. As soon as she thought harder, it made no sense. Edward was her boyfriend not her father, why did she have to listen to him in the first place?

Bella climbed out of the truck. She wished Edward had stayed away, but Alice must have know she went to the reservation. She couldn't help but limp from her injury.

"Bella, love what happened? Alice couldn't see you. How were you injured? On that dreadful reservation, I guess. Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't go back there." Edward came to her side to give her assistance.

She glanced over her shoulder to see what Paul was doing. He had a twisted expression. She couldn't help it, she laughed and he smiled back. She thought he asked "is he for real" but she wasn't the greatest lip reader. She tried to compose herself and turned back around to face her fiancé and answer his questions.

"I...I just wanted to find out if Seth had heard from Jake, but he wasn't home. The Clearwater's have an uneven driveway and I slipped, is all. Um...Edward, you remember Paul Lahote." The two of the acknowledged each other, not exactly in a friendly way. "Well, he helped me and since I was injured, he offered to drive me home. It's really no big deal. Alice shouldn't try and check on my whereabouts every second of the day."

"I think I should take you to Carlisle to make sure the wound was properly cared for. I still smell your blood. Perhaps, you need suturing."

"Hey, don't do that!" Paul's shouts interrupted their conversation.

Edward and Bella both turned to see what caused Paul's outburst. "Pardon?" Edward questioned him. He maintained his perfect manners even though Bella knew he did not care for Paul.

"Don't talk about her blood like that, bloodsucker. She's not bleeding anymore, I cleaned it up perfectly. She doesn't need to see the leech doctor and she doesn't need stitches." Bella remember what a hair-trigger temper Paul had. She'd witnessed it and Jacob had told her several stories, but she couldn't believe how bad he was shaking. The very idea of Edward talking about her blood had lit his fuse. He was shaking and she worried he might phase which would have been disastrous. She didn't even hesitate, she pulled away from Edward and went to his side.

"Paul," she touched his arm. "It's really fine. Edward has control, the Cullen's wouldn't hurt me. I know you took excellent care of my cut, it's already so much better." She felt him start to relax as she spoke, but Edward interfered again.

"Bella, step away, he isn't in control; he could hurt you."

Paul's head snapped up and he pushed forward and got in Edward's face. "I will not. I'm not the one planning to end her life, that's you, leech." Bella caught a glimpse of Edward's face as it slightly changed. He usually hid that side of himself, but he had warned her it existed inside of all of them. Edward was studying him, most likely trying to get inside his head.

Paul smirked, "You don't want in there, I'm sure you're not equipped to deal with what you might see."

Edward's expression changed again to disgust. She needed to diffuse the situation. She did something she never thought she would do with any other wolf besides Jake, because she totally trusted him, but she pushed her way in between them.

"Paul, I think you should go. I appreciate the help today. I know I'm not your favorite person, but you took care of me anyway."

"Whatever, I'm not some perfect gentleman like your bloodsucker or a little do-gooder like Jake, but I'm not heartless. Catch you later, Blue or not. Bye," and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he sprinted off towards the woods and disappeared.

"Come inside, love. Do you need me to carry you?"

"No, I'm fine," she craned her neck to see if she could see any sign of the wolf, but he was gone.

The two of them went inside. She was hoping he'd forget all that went on in the front yard, but it was the only thing he wanted to discuss.

"Blue? Why did he call you that?"

"Um...I don't know, Edward. He usually calls me leech-lover."

"It truly doesn't make sense. Your eyes aren't blue, of course. You aren't wearing blue. I would like to know what possessed him to say that."

Of course, she knew that she was wearing blue, but only Paul would know that and there was no way she was telling him the truth that he'd seen her underwear.

"Bella those shorts really aren't appropriate attire, I have to believe if you weren't wearing them, you might not have been injured. I really don't like to think about that unsavory man looking at you and I assume he had to touch you to bandage your leg. Let me see exactly where the cut is."

"No," she quickly responded. "I mean, please, it finally stopped throbbing, I don't want to bother it again and it's hot, I like these shorts; they're comfortable."

He frowned again, but continued to warn her, "Bella, I trust that you will never be in that neanderthal's presence again. He is the most volatile of all the wolves. I don't know how you manage to find yourself in these situations."

"Edward, I know...don't worry he and I try our best to stay away from each other. It was rare that he was nice to me today."

"Well, I can't stress how much I distrust him. His mind is a jumbled mess. It's polluted with pornographic thoughts and images. He obviously hasn't a shred of respect for any woman."

"Fine, I get it Edward. Can we drop it? I feel like I'm getting a headache. I don't want to talk about it any longer." She secretly wondered what Paul had shown him, but she felt like she was starting to blush thinking about what it might have been.

"Oh, well of course. Let me get you an aspirin and a cool rag."

"No," she asserted. "Please can you just leave? I need a human moment. I want to be alone."

"Are you sure? I was only trying to take care of you."

"Yes, I'm sure and I know that. I'm sorry." Apologies came so easy for him, she didn't think he realized there was such thing as over-protective.

"You're still upset about not finding out word on Jacob."

"A little. I just want someone to let me know he's alright. I hurt him and I feel guilty. You know I'll always care about him."

"He's a strong man and wolf, Bella. It isn't like he's in danger, but I suppose I understand. I'll let you have some time to yourself." He placed a chaste kiss to the side of her head and walked out the door.

Bella went to kitchen and got a glass of water and a couple of Tylenol. Her head wasn't exactly hurting, but her leg was a little sore. She noticed how much better she felt when she heard the Volvo speed away. She was giving him her whole life in a month, she wished he could pull back a little and let her deal with her last days as a human without so much hovering. She didn't know how to make her point without hurting his feelings. He naturally wished to take care of her, but she could admit to herself that she felt smothered. She went to the sink to rinse her glass and wash the dishes from breakfast. She looked out towards the woods and swore she saw a silvery flash of fur. Could Paul still be out there? If so, why? Why was Paul sticking around after she told him to leave? She reached up and felt her mouth. The more important question was why did it make her smile to think he did? She and Paul hated each other, didn't they?

_**~Thanks for reading**_

_**I'm excited about this fic, hope some of you are as well.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Seriously, I'm so excited by the response to this fic, thanks so much for all the kind words. I really want this to be a fun story. I want Paul to show her an extraordinary life is possible without being a vampire. I still plan on this Paul having an edge, maybe not quite as moody and troubled as some other fics portray him. Bella's worst line ever in Eclipse is some of my motivation: _ **"This wasn't a choice between you and Jacob. It was a choice between who I should be and who I am. I've always felt out of step. Like literally stumbling through my life. I never felt normal. But know I know. I'm not normal. And I don't want to be. I've faced death and loss and pain in your world. But I've also never felt stronger, more real…more myself. Because it's my world, too, Edward. It's where I belong." _**I cringe every time I hear it, but Paul has one month to show her there are other options.**_

Chapter 2

Alice had drug Bella to several shops. She really wanted Bella to travel to Seattle with her for the day, but she managed to get out of that one for now. She swore she had to go the following week for the final dress fitting. Alice was all about the accessories today, and there was a special jewelry shop they were stopping by after the shoe store, the lingerie store and a hair salon. There was a lot of talk back and forth with a stylist on whether she'd have a updo or wear it down, but then would it be straight or wavy. She honestly did not care about any of it. They almost laughed her out the front door when she asked about flowers in her hair. She saw it in a magazine once and she thought it was nice.

"Oh Bella really, that would never go right with your dress. It's far too elegant. Where'd you get that idea?"

"I don't know, I think it was a wedding on the beach."

"Ew, well thank goodness we aren't allowed on the reservation, so we'd never have to endure that. Think of all that sand. Our heels would sink, it'd be dreadful."

Bella shrugged, it didn't matter this was Alice's wedding anyway. Well, not her actual wedding, but the details, the ceremony...all that stuff was her thing. She thought that beach wedding from the pictures looked lovely and comfortable and if were up to her, she'd go barefoot and forego the heels.

Alice asked if she wanted to go inside with her or be surprised? The special order had come in and all she had to do was pick up the pieces.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go over and grab an iced coffee drink and then you can meet me across the street at the cafe."

"Sure, I'll do that, see you in a bit. Oh, Bella you're going to be so thrilled when you see your wedding jewelry. It's going to be amazing." Alice bounced the rest of the way til she made it to the jewelry store.

Bella went to the counter and ordered her drink, she was digging for her wallet when a deep voice sounded over her shoulder. "Make that two and here I got it."

She startled and turned around to see Paul reaching over her to give the barista a twenty. The girl was giggling and fawning all over him. She was embarrassing herself.

"Oh really, I would have expected you liked it hot." Bella had never witnessed a woman actually bat her eyelashes before.

His lip curled up in a smirk and the woman pretty much swooned. If she could picture swooning, that's what it would have looked like.

"I like it both ways," was the next line that oozed from his lips.

"Oh,"she covered her mouth. "Of course, well I'm Meghan if you needed anything else."

Meghan the over anxious barista turned her back on them and started working on the drinks. Bella turned around to figure out what she'd just witnessed. She looked at him peculiarly. Where had he even come from and why was he there?

"You're very welcome, by the way."

"Huh?"

"I bought you a drink," he stated.

Oh, yeah, he had. The strange display of flirtation caused that to escape her mind.

"Thanks, you didn't have to. I had money. Maybe you should have bought Meghan one instead."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure...I could get her for free."

She was trying to fully comprehend what he meant by that when the squeaky voice called out, "Oh, sir, your drinks are ready. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"That's cuz I didn't feel the need to give it to you." Paul picked up the cups and motioned for Bella to follow him outside. "Thanks Maggie."

"Um...it's Meghan," she was deflating in front of them.

"Sure, whatever..." He held the door open for Bella and she walked out with him, but she couldn't help but give one last glance to the shameless flirt Meghan. She looked like she'd had the wind knocked out of her.

"Well that was rude."

"What? Giving you a drink?"

"No, how you treated that girl. She obviously liked you."

"Oh, well I told her thanks."

"Yeah, 'thanks Maggie'. You're dirty...you flubbed her name on purpose."

Paul leaned back in his chair with his hands clasped behind his head with an insidious grin on his lips, "Dirty, I like the way you think. Maybe, but why do you care? You didn't like her."

"I don't know her, what gave you that idea?"

"I know how to read people, it's part of the gift and you made a face at her; trust me, you didn't like her."

Bella opened her straw and had her first sip of betrayal. She didn't know why, but accepting that drink from him seemed a bit like an act of treason. She still wasn't sure what his motives were or why he'd supposedly run into her in Port Angeles.

"Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I wanted an iced coffee."

"No, I mean why are you in Port Angeles?"

"Because there isn't shit in La Push or Forks, so I have to drive or run here from time to time...you know for entertainment or excitement."

"Oh, funny that we ran into each other so soon after the other day."

"Yeah, it's hysterical. I'm not following you, Blue."

"I never insinuated that you were and don't call me that. Edward was upset about it."

He licked his lips and she swore he was trying to picture the boy shorts again.

"Why cuz I saw your panties before him?"

"No, what makes you think that? He's my boyfriend and you're just...you're."

"I'm what?"

"I don't know, Jake's friend."

"Don't bet on that, but okay."

"Besides I...I didn't tell him."

"Of course you didn't. Hey, Bella...I was, um I was wondering," his voice faded. "Shit, that damn spazzy bloodsucker's on the way over here."

"Oh yeah, Alice is shopping for my wedding jewelry."

"And you hate it, even though you haven't even seen it yet."

"No, I'm sure it'll be beautiful."

Alice's happy smile faded when she saw Bella was sitting outside with a wolf.

"Oh, hello, I didn't know you would have company, Bella. Am I interrupting something?"

"Yeah leech, you are. We're having a conversation."

"Really Bella?" Alice was not pleased with Paul's rude behavior.

"No, Alice, you weren't interrupting...this is Paul."

"I know Bella."

"Oh well, he bought my coffee because I was slow finding my wallet in my backpack. I'm sure he has other plans. Don't let me keep you Paul, thanks again for the coffee."

"No problem, you can buy next time."

"Huh?" Alice looked confused. He'd made it sound like they'd meet again. They wouldn't because this was just by accident. It wasn't like they planned on hanging out or had anything to talk about.

"Well, I'm not sure about the lighting out here, but look Bella." Alice pulled a large box out and small velvet one. "What do you want to see first?"

Bella reached for the small one. She opened it and found a rather large pair of pearl and diamond earrings.

"Damn," Paul commented. He had lifted up from his seat to look as well.

"Oh Alice, they're really nice, but..."

"Nice, Bella do you have any idea what quality that pearl is?"

"Oh, no I'm sorry I don't know about that type of thing, but the only thing is they're kinda big. She pulled back her hair. See, my ears are small and I've never worn anything but studs like this."

Alice made a face at Bella's simple diamond solitaires.

"I know they're small, but Renee gave them to me; they were her Mom's."

"That's really nice, Bella, but for the wedding, you need extravagant things to go along with the whole theme."

"So Bella told you to give her an extravagant wedding?" Paul spoke up again without being asked.

Bella glared at him. She swore he was the first person to have asked that question.

Alice had enough, she'd been tolerant of Jacob because of Bella's special friendship with him, but she wasn't going to be so nice to Paul.

"Look dog, I'm not even sure why you're here, but Bella and I have deadlines, so run along into the woods. Perhaps, if I toss your coffee over there, you'll be a good boy and fetch, but don't come back. We're busy."

"Don't think about it bloodsucker unless you want to go fetch your hand after I rip it off. You're the one interrupting us not the other way around."

Bella felt tongue tied for some stupid reason. Normally, she would be sticking up for Alice, but for some reason she felt like what he was saying was right. They were trying to enjoy a cold cup of coffee on a warm day. The sun was starting to peak through the clouds and a little bit of Alice's neck wasn't covered. She probably should go indoors.

Alice opened up the tiara next. It was way too elaborate in Bella's mind, she already imagined it would hurt her head. "No, no, no, this won't do. I can't believe it, one of these diamonds has a flaw. I have to take this back right this second so we can get it repaired."

"Sure, Alice, and the sun is coming out," Bella pointed to her.

"Oh, you're right. Follow me to the jeweler please and then we can go back to the house."

"Um...I really want to finish my drink and then I will, okay?"

"Sure...see you in second." Alice didn't say any other words to Paul.

She scurried back across the street to probably give the poor jeweler a piece of her mind. Bella sipped some more of her coffee drink. Paul tossed his in the garbage from his seat and made it of course.

She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh I don't know, I was thinking if I tried to be cool like that and threw my cup; I'd probably miss all together and hit that old man."

He laughed as well, "He isn't even close to the garbage can."

"Exactly."

"Finish it and I'll show you."

"No, I couldn't."

"Why not? You only live once right or in your case, a few more days."

When he said that she felt like her heart fluttered. The reality of everything was speeding towards her. Was she ready for it all? She tried to blow off his words and slurped down the rest of her caffeinated concoction. She stood up to walk over to the trash can but he stopped her. "Hold up, I was going to show you, remember?"

"No, I don't think so."

But he came up behind her and held her in place with his left hand on her waist and guided her wrist with his hand over hers. "It's all in the wrist. Loosen up," he rubbed over her hand a couple of times and moved her wrist back and forth. "Now when I say when, let go and let it fly. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, up and let your wrist pop," he shadowed each of her movements, then he shouted "Now," and she released the cup to see it go sailing through the air. It was totally headed straight for the trashcan, but that idiot Meghan had wandered out there to check the tables that very second and it collided with her chest and the impact made the lid come off. Of course, Bella had left the slightest bit of drink and ice inside and it dribbled down her uniform.

"I am so sorry. That was an accident. Wait I'll go get you some napkins."

"No, forget it. You did that on purpose."

"No I didn't, I swear. You came out of nowhere. I was only aiming for the trash."

"You're just mad because your jerk boyfriend was totally flirting with me."

"Oh, no...he's not my..."

"Forget it...just leave, you dumb bitch. You should give up now, because you'll never keep him interested." She left Bella standing outside the shop with her mouth hanging open. Sure she'd thrown trash at her and ruined her shirt but why'd she have to be that mean? It really was an accident and she wasn't even trying to keep Paul interested.

"That's the last time I ever listen to you." Bella grabbed her backpack. "That was humiliating."

"Are you crazy, that was hysterical. It was perfect, a one in a million shot; even the old guy was laughing."

Bella glanced over and the old man waved. She bit her lip, and grabbed Paul's arm.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just want to get away from the cafe in case Meghan comes out again." She pulled him around the corner. She was out of breath and exhilarated. He was right, she'd never done something like that. It was so childish and stupid, but so fun.

"Where to?" He asked again.

"Oh, I guess I better get back to the jewelry store, before Alice sends out a search party." He looked up. "Seems to me, it's way to bright for her to come out looking for you, so why don't you ditch her."

"Huh? To do what? She drove us."

"I don't know, come hang out with me."

"But you don't like me," she reminded him.

"Why do you keep saying that? Did I ever say I don't like you?"

"You call me leech-lover?"

"But you are one, right?"

"I...I" she didn't even know how to respond to him.

Alice's shrill voice echoed around the buildings, "Bella, please get back over here. You're needed inside."

Paul turned her head back to face him, "Bella, come on. You need to live a little. It's obvious you haven't tried that before or else you wouldn't be so quick to change. Follow me and I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Bella Swan, I know you hear me, come back."

She felt like she was floating on air. Bella had every intention to join Alice but when he held out his hand for her, she took it, and then he took off running, pulling her alongside him. Of course, he slowed his pace so that she could keep up, but she ran her hardest. She had no idea where they were going or why she was following but she relished the breeze that blew through her hair and the sun on her skin. He darted in between cars and around slower pedestrians until he made it to an older building. She had no idea how far they'd traveled away from Alice, but if she went looking for them, she could easily sniff them both out. "You okay?"

Bella was trying to catch her breath.

"Hold," she heaved. "Hold on a second. What are we doing?"

"Come on, follow me up these stairs."

He pulled her hand and she ran. She didn't know why they weren't walking but they ran the whole way til Paul opened up the door for the roof access. He climbed the short ladder and she headed up after him. He pulled her hands and she stood up on the gravelly rooftop. She looked around, there were several rows of building to the left of them.

"Why are we up her, Paul?"

"Cuz we're gonna fly!"

"Fly?" She asked as he started towards the side. "Wait, what? You're going to jump? Why? No, don't do that."

"No, we're going to jump," he corrected her.

"You're crazy, I can't jump. I won't."

"I thought that might be the case so climb on, just make sure you hold me tight with your legs because your life depends on it. Come on, Bella. The clouds are coming back and that little bloodsucker will be tracking us sooner than later. This is your chance for some real excitement. My reflexes are superb, I won't let us fall."

"There's no point. Why would we jump from building to building."

"Because we can. Come on, let's go before someone spots us and calls the cops."

He bent down and without further thought, she climbed on his back. He made some sort of noise when she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She wasn't sure what that was about. She closed her eyes and told him she was ready even though she wasn't. She was petrified, but when she felt the jolt of landing on the next building she screamed in his ear, "Do it again, I swear I'm keeping my eyes open this time." He took off again full speed and the flew through the air. She looked at the space between buildings, it was more than she imagined, but he still landed with some space between them and the edge. He must have jumped 7 or 8 times, before they ran out of buildings. "Come on, lets climb down over there," he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the fire escape on the side of the building.

He climbed down first and she followed soon after. She felt his hands travel up the backs of her legs and over her bottom as she stepped down. Then he supported her waist as she jumped off the last step. He didn't move away. She was still out of breath from the journey down and his warm body pressing up against her where she clung to the end of the ladder and the wall wasn't helping it slow down. He leaned in even closer. "Was I right? That was a helluva a good time wasn't it?" he said over her shoulder.

"Yes, it was exhilarating, Paul. Thanks for making me."

"Oh come on now, I didn't make you. You wanted to, I just helped you realize it."

"I guess so, but the fun's over. I have to go back to Alice, she must be frantic." She tried to turn around, he wasn't exactly quick to move away from her. "Um Paul." He was staring at her, if she didn't know better she swore it looked like he wanted to kiss her. That couldn't be it, must have been the adrenaline, but she kept trying to slow her heart down and he wasn't helping.

Paul kept staring at her, "Hey, thanks for trusting me."

She was just about to tell him "no problem" or something stupid, but a voice yelled from up the alley.

"Don't move you two."

Paul tightened his grip around her waist, "Oh shit, it's the cops."

* * *

><p>Bella was sitting in a hard wooden chair with her hands uncomfortably tied together in her lap by zip-ties. Who would have thought base jumping was totally illegal in Port Angeles and the police there took that law very seriously? It was and they did. Paul was in the seat to her right. He had regular handcuffs on behind his back because the officer didn't trust the plastic ones on him.<p>

"You could have run," she knew he could have easily gotten away but he stood still by her side when the police showed up.

"I know, but what kind of a gentleman would I be if I let you stand there and get arrested all alone."

"You're a gentleman?"

"I can be."

"You think this is funny, don't you?"

"I think its fucking hilarious, but if you're scared, you should cry. It might get us out of this."

Finally, a supervising officer came to speak to them. He started lecturing them about the safety aspects and how each building had the right to press trespassing charges etc. She couldn't believe it. He eventually shut up for five seconds and Bella got to say what she'd been dying to ask, "Do you know Charlie Swan? I'm his daughter. Can you please call Charlie? This is a huge misunderstanding. I'm so sorry, my friend and I didn't mean any harm."

"Charlie? Of course, I know Charlie. Oh my goodness why didn't you say so? I guess I can turn you two over to him. It'll save us a lot of time and paperwork, but you have to promise to stay off the roofs from here on out."

"Yes sir, you can count on us. You have our word." The officer frowned at Paul. He sounded like a total smartass.

He brought his attention back to Bella. "You sure this one is with you and Charlie will vouch for him too?"

"Yes, he's with me," but Bella wasn't completely confident Charlie would vouch for him. She had her fingers crossed he would. They both sat there almost another hour, she was dying to go to the bathroom, but too embarrassed to ask some lady cop for assistance.

Charlie walked in and looked at her, he shook his head and went to talk to the supervisor. She saw the two of them shake hands, laugh a little, but they went back and forth between serious faces and head nods. Finally, Charlie came to her side.

"Bella, just what in the hell were you doing jumping off buildings?"

"I wasn't. Paul was jumping across to other buildings and I was on his back," she felt the need to be specific.

"You," he pointed to Paul. "Since when do you hang around my daughter?"

"First time," he proudly stated.

"First and last you mean. Getting her arrested assured that. Well, you're both in luck, Gordon is going to let me take you home and they aren't filing charges."

"Um Charlie, of course your daughter is free to go, but we just noticed this one has a record. You sure you want to be responsible for that? If he gets in trouble again, it might come back to haunt you," Gordon had some papers in his hand, obviously records they'd pulled up on Paul.

"Naw, I'm guessing all that stuff was juvenile. He runs with a pretty good group nowadays."

"Yeah, you're right, but the last one, he was over 18."

Bella turned her head and mouthed, "You've been arrested before?"

Paul shrugged.

Another officer came around to remove her restraints. He then unlocked Paul's handcuffs. Bella made a bee line to the bathroom before they made another move.

The three of them were about to walk out of the station when Edward recklessly pulled into the parking lot. How had she'd forgotten about Alice?

"Oh good lord, why is he here?" Charlie was less than thrilled.

Edward rushed to her side and embraced her. "Bella, are you okay. I've been worried senseless."

"Look Edward. Bella's fine, but she's been entrusted in my care only, so you're going to have to catch up with her later."

"I don't understand Charlie, Bella was shopping with Alice and she disappeared today. We then learn that she was arrested with this man who isn't even a friend of Bella's. I'm merely concerned."

"How'd you know? I'm the only one they called. Did you call somehow, Bells?"

"No."

Edward backtracked. "Alice happened on some witnesses, that's how she heard of the ordeal."

"Oh, well. As you can see, it's all over now, but I'm eager to get out of here, you know...not going to give them a chance to change their minds."

Edward looked completely bewildered as he should. This was nothing like her. He probably couldn't wrap his head around her doing illegal activities with Paul. She barely could and she really had done them. Bella couldn't believe the look on his face when she drove away with her father and Paul. She dreaded the conversation that was certain to occur. She looked in the back where he was sitting all alone. He waved at her and she quickly turned back around.

"Get use to it Lahote, I'll be the one to personally pick you up if you ever get my daughter into trouble again and you won't be getting released."

"I promise Chief Swan, I won't ever lead Bella astray again. Can't say much for that Cullen character if you want my honest opinion."

"No, Paul. He didn't ask you about Edward," she interjected.

"Well, to tell you the truth," Charlie eyed Paul via the rear view mirror and he rubbed his chin like he was considering how he should put the rest. "He isn't my favorite person and I still can't believe I'm going to have to call him family in less than a month. That is, are you still marrying him Bells?"

"Yes, Dad. If he'll still have me? I'm sure he's disappointed in me right now."

"Disappointed, Jesus Bells I'm your father and even I'm not disappointed, maybe annoyed, but kids do stupid shit. Even if you two are technically adults, you're still kids in my books. We all make mistakes, just don't do anymore dangerous stunts, is my only request."

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet after that. Bella was thinking hard about the way Charlie reacted to her arrest. He really was a cool dad. She felt a painful twinge thinking about leaving him so soon. She reached up and wiped her eye. He was going to be devastated, and she found herself wishing there was another way.

"First stop is Billy's, I'm turning you over to him."

"Billy, why? I'm a grown man. He isn't my father."

"Yes, but he's your chief and I doubt you wanted me to go looking for your father."

"No, I haven't seen him in months. I live alone now, Chief Swan."

"Well, I made a promise to Gordon when he did me a favor letting you two go, I'm going to let Billy know what happened."

"Whatever..." Bella was catching on quick that was one of his go to words. She assumed he was trying to convey he didn't care, but she thought it meant something else.

Soon they were on the reservation and pulling up to the Black's. Bella couldn't help but miss Jake even more after seeing the little red house. Charlie went inside to tell Billy the whole story she guessed.

"Wow," she said after Charlie went inside. "I can't believe all this happened."

"I'm full of surprises, you'll never be bored if you hang out with me."

She hopped out of the car and joined him in the back. She didn't like seeing him through the cage. She scooted in the seat but didn't shut the door since it would lock them in if she did.

"Um...well, no offense Paul, but I doubt we should hang out anymore. I mean it's nice that you don't seem to hate me any longer, but Edward isn't going to like us being friends."

"And you have to run all potential friends by him?"

"No, it's just. I think he assumed once Jake left and Victoria was destroyed, that I wouldn't be keeping company with the pack. Besides, even if you temporarily don't hate me, when I'm a Cullen, you'll hate me forever."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"You won't go through with it?"

"Why? I have to, I promised and it's the only way for us to be together. I can't back out now."

"That's bullshit. You're making it sound like they're forcing you. If that's the case as soon as I leave Billy's, I'll go talk to Sam," he insisted. She could tell he was getting wound up again.

"No, no one is forcing me."

"But you don't want it." How did he think after an afternoon together, he already knew so much about her. He didn't know her at all and she was going to set him straight.

"Paul, you don't even know me."

"I know you were crying after looking at Charlie on the ride over here. This might be crazy, but come spend a little more time with the pack and after a couple of weeks, if you still think you're supposed to be a bloodsucker then do it and you're right, I'll hate you. They're vile disgusting parasites and it's sick to imagine something as sweet smelling as you, turned into a rotting, walking corpse."

Bella was sitting on her knees watching him and Paul scooted a little closer to her. He put his hand on her hair.

"One more thing, Bella."

"Yeah?" her voice cracked.

"Do you really think I'm cool?"

"Huh?"

"At the coffee shop you said something about not being as cool as me."

"Oh, yeah when you threw the cup."

"So did you mean it?"

"Um...sure Paul. I think you're cool...among other things."

He reached out and brushed his knuckles over her cheek. "Thanks."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**So, if you have any creative suggestions about what adventures you'd like to see Paul and Bella experience; I'm up for suggestions. PM me or mention it in a review. I have a few things on my list, but would love to hear more ideas ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites. They make me smile :) I loved some of the adventure ideas and a few people said surfing. I was halfway finished with a chapter about surfing lessons, so great minds think alike. LOL! **_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer**_

Chapter 3

Bella woke up suddenly after feeling like she was being watched. She was. Golden eyes were scrutinizing her even as she slept.

"Edward," she wiped her eyes, "What are you doing?"

"I was hoping you were ready to explain yourself. I came last night but you were out before we had a chance to speak. I assume criminal activities drained all your energy."

"I wasn't doing criminal activities," she pushed up from the bed.

"Then why were you arrested?"

"No charges were filed. It was all blown out of proportion."

"That's beside the point, why did you abandon Alice to run off with that beast? Did he force you because say the word and I will set him straight. Carlisle can sort the treaty out later."

"No," she was walking a thin line. She didn't want Edward and Paul to fight, but how was she supposed to admit everything she'd done the day before was her own free will. She had no idea why she had done what she did, but it was fun and she didn't exactly regret it. She eventually confessed Alice was overwhelming her with all her over planning.

"But the wedding is almost here, surely you understand plans must be finalized."

"Yes, I'm sorry." There those words were again. Is that all she ever did anymore?

"Well, all I can say is that's the last time I hope you cross paths with him." Bella noticed he never used Paul's name. "Speaking of plans did you get Alice's text she's arranged for a fitting in Seattle tomorrow?"

Bella was trying to think of a way to get out of that. She had ever measurement known to man taken, surely the dress was fine. Who knew they needed three different measurements off her boobs alone. Couldn't Alice pick it up and bring it back? "No, sorry I haven't checked my messages." They glanced at her phone on the night stand. It was lit up, she saw 9 unread messages.

Edward made the comment he didn't know Alice sent so many messages. He was making the assumption she didn't text much with anyone else. He was right. She was curious what all the hoopla was with Alice, so she reached for the phone, but only 2 messages were from her. All the rest were from the same unknown number. Edward was watching her. She scanned the first one and quickly realized who the sender was. How'd he get her number?

"Is there an emergency or is Alice merely telling you how distressed she was with your behavior as well?"

"No, no emergencies. Would you mind, Edward...I need to finalize tomorrow's plans, get a shower and eat some breakfast."

Of course he offered to make her something, but she declined.

"No, that's fine...we can see each other later."

He kept eyeing the phone. She, at least knew he couldn't read her mind, but did he know she was lying? She swore he did and she almost expected him to ask her for the phone so he could read her messages, but he didn't. She waited until she heard the engine come to life outside. She scurried to the window and peaked out, he was driving away. Bella jumped back on her bed to see what Paul had to say. He invited her to the beach with some of the pack.

Ugh, for tomorrow...she'd be in Seattle.

It wasn't like she could go off to La Push anyway. She'd promised Edward, and why was Paul inviting her? She left her phone and went to get that shower she needed. She grabbed the phone before she headed downstairs. After a long debate over dry cereal and a banana, she finally sent a reply.

**thanks, but busy...can't**

She was debating on saying anything else when a new text came in.

**why? it's going to b the hottest day of the year...come**

They sent a few messages back and forth before he finally told her to pretend like she was sick and ditch the fitting that he could tell she didn't want to go to in the first place. It was becoming more and more disconcerting that he seemed to know how she thought all of the sudden. They barely knew one another. She never said anything about not wanting to go to the fitting. Bella eventually tried to go about her daily routines. She kept checking her phone repeatedly, but Paul had disappeared from her radar. His last text said 10 am if she changed her mind.

* * *

><p>She rolled over at 6:30 AM the next morning and grabbed her phone. She did something else she never planned on doing. She made up the most elaborate stomach virus she could have imagined. Alice was repulsed and said that she'd have no choice but to retrieve the dress and bring it to her. Maybe they could try it on the next day if she was feeling better. Rose had a few seamstress skills, so Alice said it would have to do.<p>

Once she did what she set out to do, Bella pulled the covers over her head and went back to sleep a couple more hours. Charlie was home, so she ended up spilling some of the lie to him. She asked him to stop Edward at the door if he showed up. She used the excuse that she really needed a free day to herself. Charlie was more than eager to go along with it, but he was a smart man. "Does this have something to do with that Lahote boy?"

"Um, he mentioned he and some friends would be at the beach hanging out is all."

"So the answer's yes."

"Not really, I didn't like the way you worded the question." She wasn't ditching Alice and lying to Edward because of Paul. That wouldn't have been right. It wasn't her intention.

"Bells, you might be surprised, but I like him. He had a rough time growing up and I know he got into a little trouble, but Billy has those young men involved in something on the reservation that has been positive. I would much rather you hang out with a guy like Paul than Edward. I don't have to worry about him bullshitting me. Before you deny it...don't. Cullen does precisely that. I'm a cop, I'm trained to spot it. But if this is how you'd rather spend your summer, with kids more your own age and background, how about canceling that wedding that's due to happen in 3 weeks?"

"Dad, I don't want to cancel the wedding. I only wanted a free day."

She knew she hadn't convinced her dad. In fact, she felt like every denial, every justification was her trying to convince herself as well.

So events over the past 24 hours had for some reason led Bella to the very spot she found herself on First Beach. She rolled out her towel and got comfortable. She saw a little activity around her but she didn't recognize any of the pack yet. Maybe she should have sent one more text saying that she was coming, but she hadn't. She looked at her bag where she had packed several snacks...way more than she would need. She had a few drinks in her soft cooler to go with them. She laid out and felt the warm sun on her skin. Good thing, she'd used plenty of sunscreen before walking out on the sand. She hadn't discarded her shorts or tank top. She doubted she would, because the suit Renee sent her was ridiculous and it was the same color as the boy shorts. He might have thought she did it on purpose and she never wanted to give him the wrong idea. She tried to put on her old one piece, but it had been so old, some of the elastic was brittle. It would never hold up and it was hideously ugly.

Before she could see who it was, Bella heard a voice calling her name, "Hey, Bella...glad you could join us today. We missed you around here."

''Oh hey, Quil. How are you?"

She saw that he was in his board shorts, but he didn't have anything or anyone else with him. She scanned the beach around them.

"He's on the way."

"Huh?"

"Paul, you're looking for him, right?" Quil was way off base, she didn't know what made him say such a thing.

"Oh no, I...I well he's the one that said you all might be hanging out today, so yeah I thought he'd be around. It's no big deal," she covered.

She looked down at the sand and pushed some between her fingers trying to look as if she was playing it cool. Quil sniffed the air, "You brought food?"

"Yeah, a little bit. I have enough to share."

"Cool cuz surfing always works up my appetite, like everything else." he laughed.

"Surfing? Oh you guys are going to surf?"

"Sure and so are you, Paul didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That he's giving you lessons today."

"Oh no, I'm not getting in the water; me and coordinated activities don't go together. You know that Quil."

"Good luck saying no to Paul, because he's got big plans for you today. I kept telling him you wouldn't even show today. The Cullen's have you on a tight leash lately."

"No, they don't," she snapped.

"Okay, whatever you say, but Paul was right when he said you'd be here. I guess you two made nice along the way. Kind of a unlikely friendship, don't you think?"

Bella was about to further explain what was really going on between her and Paul, but she was having trouble sorting that out herself when she heard laughter in the distance. She looked past the blinding sunlight and squinted her eyes to see. Paul was walking across the sand along with Embry. They both had surfboards under their arms. Paul was walking a few steps ahead of Embry. He was wearing a dark red pair of low hung board shorts and briefly her mind pictured him on a billboard. He looked like a model of perfection for the tourism industry. The reservation was missing out on an opportunity, they could photograph some of the pack and put them in tourist packets that read "visit La Push." The girls would come in droves, but that was not her concern and she immediately tried to shake the images from her mind.

A surfboard dropped next to her, "Hey Bella, eager much? You must be excited about the surfing lessons...you beat me here."

"No, you said 10 and I don't know anything about surfing."

"And you said you were busy, but there you are...sitting on a towel in your clothes. What's up with that, don't you own a swimsuit? Sorry, it must have slipped my mind about the lessons." Paul smirked at Embry and Quil and they all had a good laugh, like it was an inside joke that only they knew.

"I...I was busy. I got free at the last minute, and I'm fine in my shorts and t shirt. I'll burn if I take them off. Seriously though, you guys have fun surfing, but I'm just gonna watch."

"Nope, wrong answer. When you're with me, you're going to participate, no watching from the sidelines. Remember our last adventure?"

"Um yeah, the one where you got me arrested. I'm sure I'll never forget."

"Shit, Bella we thought Paul made that up at first. That sounds so fucking fun." Quil had a different idea of fun than she did if he thought an arrest made for an exciting date. What a minute, they weren't dating. Good thing she didn't say that out loud. However, the jumping part was quite a thrill, but she needed to move past what those few minutes had felt like clinging to his back. If they were hellbent on getting her on a surfboard, perhaps she should make an excuse to get out of there. She was going to embarrass herself. There was no way she'd be able to manage and the surf looked pretty rough.

"Do me a favor, pay attention...Quil and I will go out first. So basically, all you have to do is watch me, shouldn't be a problem for you," he winked at her.

They didn't give her an opportunity to protest. Embry had a seat next to her and she offered him a snack and a drink. Quil and Paul were paddling their way out in the ocean, she smiled at Embry. He never said too much to her, but he was really nice. She liked him a lot. He grabbed a bag of chips and started eating. She watched what they were doing and it solidified her belief she couldn't possibly do it. Paul was so lithe; he seamlessly transitioned into a standing position. He made it look effortless. Quil was a little more shaky looking, but even he never fell down. They only collapsed in the water when they wanted to.

"They're pretty good," she noted.

"Yeah, especially Paul. He was doing this before the shift so he's the best out of all of us," Embry further explained. Bella wondered what he was like before phasing. Jacob made him sound like nothing more than a cocky, hot-headed womanizer; but she'd already noticed there was more to him than that assessment. Perhaps, he and Jacob merely had a personality clash. Paul didn't say very nice things about Jake either. She always felt like he was making fun of him in a way. Thinking about him always made her heart hurt. She wished there would have been a way to make things easier for him. She had a feeling Jacob was gone for a good while and that she might never see him again. He would most likely wait til after the wedding date. She never imagined him staying away from Billy or the pack indefinitely

Embry interrupted her train of thought, "Bella, we're really happy that Paul has got you to try, at least."

"What? Try what?"

"I don't know, like staying human...I guess."

"Huh? Em...whatever gave you that idea."

"Paul."

"Oh, well...I never said...I just wanted some time away without the wedding pressures. I'm still marrying Edward. Does Paul say that I'm not?"

Embry shrugged.

She was going to have to set him straight. Not only was he confused, he was confusing the pack. Soon after that surprising information, Paul and Quil walked out of the water.

"Ready?"

"No, I told you I can't."

His face tensed before he let her know what he really thought. "Okay, boys...let's call it a day. I'm done with this shit. I don't know why I tried with this leech lover. She isn't going to give anything a chance. She's just waiting for the day to be vamp, so that she can truly feel alive. Joke's on her because really, she'll be dead." That was the version of Paul she'd first encountered. It was so easy to despise him when he was like that. Quil and Embry looked dumbstruck like they didn't know if they should go or stay.

"Yeah, he's right guys, sorry...you both should go. I never wanted to learn to surf or get in that cold water. Feel free to grab the rest of the sandwiches, I've lost my appetite."

"Actually, Bella, it's the warmest it's ever been. You know we broke a couple of records this week," Quil informed her.

She looked back at the water and up to the sun beaming down. She was supposed to be in Seattle right that minute trying on her wedding dress. She'd made up a boldface lie to Edward and Alice about being sick and it was probably going to come out. What was the point of everything she'd done if she was going to walk away in less than an hour? Quil and Embry each had a board under their arms and a sandwich in their free hand. She turned around and looked at Paul again. His face was hardened, his nostrils flared. He probably had one more portion of venom to spew at her, so she decided to make him swallow that poison down. She had stood up. Her fingers went to the button of her shorts and they fell to her feet when she released the zipper. Next her hands pulled the tank top over her head. Three sets of eyes were glued to her with their mouths all hung open. She felt like she might as well be naked in front of Paul. She'd essentially done a strip tease in front of him to shut him up. His expression completely changed when he saw the blue string bikini Renee had bought her. _It had to be blue, didn't it Mom_, she thought. His lip curled up again and he motioned to Embry. "Drop that board and you two can leave. Bella might feel more at ease without an audience.

"Sure, bye Bella. See you tonight," Embry said. Quil dropped his board as well and the two of them quickly headed off in the opposite direction.

"What did he mean tonight?"

"There's a bonfire tonight...we'll talk about that later, but right now I need to get you in the water, while you're still feeling bold. Come on." Paul picked up one of the boards and she followed in his footsteps. "Sorry if I was harsh back there. You're full of surprises, Blue." He stopped at the edge where the shore met the water. The water went over their feet. He leaned in and whispered, "So am I."

* * *

><p>She was coughing up another mouthful of saltwater. She had lost count how many times she'd fallen. The standing up part was ridiculously hard. Paul was so patient with her, she was determined to at least get up at least once even if she only stood for a second. They were treading water when he asked if she wanted a break.<p>

"No, I'm doing it this time. I swear it."

She was so focused and determined as she paddled with the wave. The water seemed to be getting a little rougher. It might be her last chance, so when she found the perfect wave; she somehow managed to make it to a semi-standing position. She immediately became over-zealous and put her arms up and yelled. Of course, she wiped out, but she had stood up...briefly. He swam to where she was as soon as she broke the surface.

"That was awesome. I told you that you could. Hey, even I didn't stand up the first day. I was like 12 but that's beside the point." He patted her shoulder. A wave went over them and she felt the side of her suit loosen.

"Oh, she gasped and reached down for it to make sure it didn't come completely untied.

"What?"

"My suit, it's coming undone on the right side," she was trying to get the strings tightened back up but the waves kept moving her and her ankle was still attached to the surfboard.

"Can you help me?"

"Sure, but do I really want to?" he grinned.

"Paul...please!" she screamed.

Paul's hands firmly grabbed the strings and he had them tied back together in no time. It's a wonder since the waves kept going over their heads. She was considering paddling back out to try again when another wave knocked her backwards and she collided with him. It only took her a second to realize it, but when his hands rested on her waist and she bumped back and forth against him; she was certain that he was...he was excited. She couldn't believe it, out there in that chilled water during surfing lessons. How? Why? Just what in the hell did Paul Lahote think was going on? She tried to get away from it but he hadn't let go.

"Stop squirming, you're not helping. I...I'm sorry. You're bottoms were coming off. You're hot in that suit, I'm a man. It happens. Come on lets get you back up on the board."

"No, I think I need a break," and she pushed away and let the tide carry her towards the shore.

He stayed out in the water a little longer, obviously he needed to get control of himself even though she had zero experience with that sort of thing. She knew Edward would have never dreamed of exposing her to something like that. Even Jake, who'd been in some private moments with her, never had...ugh, she didn't know what else to think. She had one moment of weakness, where she thought to herself, it kinda made a thrill rise up inside her; and no matter how hard she tried not to; she imagined what it had felt like again.

He had a seat next to her and dug through her bag, "Can't believe those assholes actually left us some food. Here," he handed her half a sandwich. "So are you over it?"

"I guess so, can we please not talk about it?"

"Aren't you almost 19?"

"Yes."

"Well, didn't you take Biology?"

"Yes, I made an A," she bragged.

"Good, I made a C; but I still know more than you obviously. It happens okay, sometimes when we don't mean for it to. You and junior were chummy, I'm sure he sported one on a regular basis."

"No, Jake was always a gentleman with me."

"Keep telling yourself that. I was in his thoughts. He's a perv like all of us. Haven't you ever heard men are pigs?"

"Yes, but Edward's not."

"Whatever, I want to go back out. Are you quitting because I traumatized you or turned you on; whichever it is."

She jumped up and grabbed the board to prove she wasn't quitting. "I...I am not turned on," she corrected him.

He broke out in a devilish smirk.

Before they headed back in the water, she asked what was going on tonight? "Did you think I was going to the bonfire? I didn't bring extra clothes."

"You can get cleaned up at Emily's and I'm sure she'll let you borrow something. Yeah, please say you'll stay. You've been to the bonfires, they're always fun."

"I forgot my phone, I should call my dad first."

"Of course, anything to stay on the chief's good side, mine's in my truck. You can borrow it."

"I...I don't know if you're on his good side, but he did mention he didn't mind me hanging out with you at the beach which surprised me."

Paul gulped down a water bottle and picked a board for himself and the two of them ran back out into the surf. She made it up two more times. She actually enjoyed watching him more than anything. He was the picture of athleticism and manhood which in turn made her feel more like a woman than she ever had. She was completely exhausted, her muscles felt like jello and her skin had sting to it; but she swore she'd had one of the best days of her life. He grabbed both boards when they finally headed back to the parking lot.

She knew she should probably head back home and face the music. Charlie told her when she called that Edward and Alice knew he was lying about her being sick. He finally admitted she needed some time away from the wedding pressures. It was dumb to believe he'd ever believe she suddenly came down with an illness the day of her fitting, but arguing in person with him was near impossible. She always gave in.

"So Bells, you can stay, but are you? Are you spending the evening in La Push or coming back now? Bells?" she wasn't ready to answer.

She looked back at Paul and then focused on her dad's voice. _Make a decision Bella. _This one choice, perhaps had far reaching consequences. Stay or go home where Edward would be waiting?

She took a deep breath and chose what she truly wanted for a change, "Stay, Dad. I'm going to stay. Don't worry. I won't be too late." Her eyes met with a certain wolf's. He held his lip in between his teeth waiting on her answer same as Charlie.

She handed him his phone. He tossed it in his seat and clapped his hands together, "You chose right, Blue, but do me a huge favor."

"What?"

"Don't stop there."

**~Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**~A/N Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites. This one ended up being a little more serious than I planned, but it lays the groundwork for the other chapters, so I felt it had to be this way.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter 4

It felt like old times with the exception of no Jacob when Bella sat around the fire. Emily had been extremely nice, as usual. She'd let Bella use her shower and found her a sundress to wear. She felt a little self conscious in the dress. She didn't wear them very often but Paul told her she looked nice earlier.

She smiled in return. He even reached out and touched the strap on her shoulder softly.

"Hey, does that hurt? Bella looked at what he was talking about. She thought she felt warm because of the hot shower, but he was right. She was sunburned, perhaps worse than she realized.

Paul went into the kitchen with Emily and she gave him some aloe vera gel. He told Bella she better start putting it on. She went back to the bathroom so she could get all the spots. The gel was cold and she felt some relief using it.

Paul knocked on the door. "Hey, I wanted to see if you want me to get your back."

She hesitated. She reluctantly agreed to let him spread the aloe on her back. The heat from her sunburn with the cool aloe and the warmth of his touch produce a lot of different sensations.

"Is it bad?"

"I don't think it's terrible but it might bother you a few days. Those bloodsuckers are gonna notice."

One more thing to add to the list she figured Edward was working on. Even though she felt stressed for a little while after that, when the bonfire got under way, she essentially filed it away in the back of her mind.

It was nice to see how much the pack had relaxed since Victoria was forever gone. They were back to their carefree selves. Quil kept her entertained most of the night. Paul shoved him and told him to get lost eventually. He brought her a fresh bottle of water and he had some brownies on a plate. She'd helped Emily with those since she had her hands full making the rest.

"Want some?" he asked.

He meant the brownies, but when he asked it that way, her voice got stuck in her throat. She shook her head yes instead of replying with her stupid nervous voice. Paul took a seat next to her and held out the plate. She took one brownie and he had the rest. Paul made noises while he ate them, "So good, Blue." He looked around and lowered his voice, "Yours taste better than Emily's."

"Shhh," she doubted that was true and she didn't want him to insult Emily. She'd done far more than her getting the food ready for the party. She poked him in his ribs, but when she pulled back her hand, he grabbed it. Bella looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them, but they weren't. Paul turned her hand over and placed it over his open palm. He seemed to be studying it more than trying to hold it like she originally feared.

"You've got the smallest hands. They're so delicate and soft." He rubbed her skin between his fingers. So many things were running through her mind. Surely, Paul wasn't becoming confused about their new, however brief friendship. She then thought back to bumping into him in the water. _NO! _she internally screamed to herself. She swore she'd never think about that again. He said it was only a bilogical response. He wasn't seriously thinking something more was going on. She was engaged, but she hadn't retrieved her hand yet.

Finally, she came to her senses and calmly pulled away. "I have normal hands for a girl, yours are just freakishly huge."

He smirked. "Freakishly huge, huh? Anything else about me, that you find freakishly huge?" He moved his eyebrows up and down. She was stunned that he so freely said such a thing. His boldness still caught her off guard. He looked like he was about to say a little more, but Seth saved the day. She didn't want to go anywhere near the question he'd asked.

"Hey Bella, I've been meaning to come over and talk with you."

"Hey Seth, how are you?"

"Good, I wanted you to know, I talked to Jake today."

"Oh my god...is he okay? What did he say? Did you tell him I'm worried?" she let the questions fly without a pause. Before Seth gave his answer, Paul said he had something to do and he quickly walked away.

"Slow down. I'm sorry, I don't have a lot to report. He only let me in briefly. He's okay, that's all I know. I tried to tell him that you've been checking on him, but as soon as I said your name; he must have phased back. Sorry, that's all I got."

She told Seth she appreciated the update, but felt rotten that the mere mention of her name, made him retreat. He must still be so furious with her. She sorta felt her mood fall and thought it might be the right time to leave. Quil and Seth looked like they were cooking up something near the fire. She stood up and dusted off her dress. Paul approached her again.

"Hey, let's take a walk. These guys are about to get crazy. They are going to start one of their juvenile games of truth or dare."

"Oh, yeah...I don't think I'd enjoy that very much. Sounds embarrassing. I think I should go."

"Wait, just a short walk, come on it's a nice night." She eventually agreed. It still confused her why she found it so difficult to say no to him. They quietly headed away from the festivities. The moonlight on the water gave off the perfect amount of light to guide their way. He might not have needed it to see, but she didn't want to be walking around in total darkness.

"You had fun today, right?"

"Yes, lots. I can't believe I stood up."

"More than once, you're a natural."

That was a laugh, she wasn't a natural at anything, but she decided not to argue. Bella wondered why Paul didn't want her to stay around and witness the game. She really didn't want to play. Who knew what kind of stuff they'd get into.

Paul was quiet for a change. "Hey, you okay? Do you want to get back to the pack? I'm probably boring compared to them."

"No, don't say that. You could never be boring to me." She was glad it wasn't so bright any longer, because she felt her cheeks heating up. "Um...hey, would you be interested in playing our own version of the game? Don't look so worried, I meant only tell a few truths, no crazy dares. I won't be asking you to skinny dip with me...at least, not tonight." He said it would be a good way to get to know each other a little better. Paul said the rules would be each of them could ask a question about something they were curious about.

She let him go first. She was wondering if he'd ask silly questions or serious ones.

"Do you really love Jacob?"

Not what she was at all expecting. "Um...yes, I love Jake."

"I don't get it, you claim to love him, but you love the bloodsucker more? How is that?"

She stopped him, "Hey, so not fair. That's more than one question. My turn." He stopped her and led her over to a broken down pier so they could have a seat. She asked what she wanted to know, "What do you do for a living?" She really wanted to know. Jacob said everyone had jobs, but she'd never heard what Paul did. Of course, she and Jacob had rarely talked about him. She really wanted to know if he did something that he loved or if it was just a job.

"Wow, you really ask the tough ones." He laughed. "I'm an aspiring mason."

She looked confused.

"A brick layer. I work for Jared's dad and I put the bricks on...does that makes sense now?"

"Oh wow...I would have never thought. That's interesting, but there aren't a lot of brick houses around the reservation. Where do you work?"

"That's another question."

He'd used her words against her, so she let him go next. He picked up the question about Edward again but he changed it up a little. "Make me understand. Bella, I know we've only hung out a few times, but you seem so alive to me, what is it about him that you could possibly love?"

How could she answer that question? She knew why she loved Edward, but putting it into words was another story. She felt very uncomfortable all of the sudden. He was staring at her with his very dark eyes.

"I just do, you wouldn't understand because you hate him so much. Edward is exactly what I was looking for; he protects me and he loves me unconditionally even though I'm just a plain, clumsy human girl."

Paul just shook his head back and forth almost like he was telling her no that he didn't believe it, but thankfully he didn't say anything else. She had originally planned to finish asking more about his job, but he'd asked her the tough questions, so she fired one back at him. "What's the deal with you father? I know my dad knew him growing up, but I get the feeling there some deep dark secret there?"

"Oh damn...you never cease to amaze me. I thought you wanted to know where I built houses, but now you're getting all personal and shit. Alright, my rules...I'll answer you and I'll even give you a free one. I mostly work off the reservation, but the council has an agreement with a developer, we're about to get a contract to start building some higher end homes at the edge of the rez. I'm just an apprentice right now, but Jared's dad says I'm a natural talent and some day, I plan to be a master craftsman."

She felt excited for him. He seemed very proud talking about his work, but she still wanted to know the story about his father. "That sounds great, but now answer the question."

He went on to tell her the whole story. She started regretting making him recount his life story. It seemed to make him pretty sad. His mom ran off on his dad when he was only 8 and his sister was 12. He seemed to love his father, but he really hated his mom for what she did to them. He said he got one sorry postcards in all those years, but he ripped it to shreds. Paul's dad tried his best to raise them alone, but he started drinking excessively to combat his depression. "So that's the story, he's a miserable drunk. I finally gave up trying. I can't be around him anymore. My sister moved off at 17, she worked her way through college and she's working on her master's in psychology. She wants to be a counselor and help young kids from broken homes. She and I talk a little but she never visits...too many bad memories."

"I'm so sorry, Paul." She knew what it was like to be from a broken home, but she hadn't had any experiences like he'd described. It was terribly to think his mom never came back. What kind of a woman did that to her kids?

"Since you've totally bummed me out, I guess I should take you home now." She apologized again and told him there was no need. She could easily drive herself home, but he insisted since it was late. Bella was debating on what she truly had the urge to do. She hadn't exactly been forthcoming with her answers, but Paul had literally poured his heart out to her. She knew it definitely went against his nature to appear so vulnerable in front of another person. She stopped analyzing the situation and did what she wanted to do. She put her arms around him and hugged him from the side. He returned the hug. She should have hugged him and let go, but she didn't. They stayed in an embrace for a long time next to the shore. The night had become dimmer since that moon hid behind a cloud. He dipped his head down so it was closer to her face. Both of them appeared to be breathing heavily. She looked at him again. Did he think her hug was an invitation for something else? He started moving his face even closer, and she couldn't look away. If she didn't know any better, she was asking him with her eyes to do what he'd set out to do. One of his hands reached up to her neck, and pushed her hair to the side. He held her there and kept approaching her. If she didn't react soon, he was going to kiss her. Why had she not stopped him already? He literally got his mouth millimeters from hers before she finally got her it together and turned her head at the last possible second.

He let out a frustrated sigh, "I...I can't. I'm engaged. You know that, I just told you how much I love Edward."

He completely released her. "Sorry...I wasn't trying to force it, but if you love him like you say; then why are you out here with me? You know you lied to be with me today, and why was it so hard for you to say no to the kiss?"

She adamantly denied that, but he shrugged it off and started walking back. She hurried to catch up to him. Neither of them said another word. Bella went back and told everyone thanks and good night. She got her things and started walking to where she'd parked her truck. She opened the door to climb inside, but Paul came out of the darkness and told her he'd promised to drive her. She was done arguing with him, she slid her bottom along the bench seat and he got behind the wheel. Her bag was on the seat, so she never completely moved across the seat. She ended up sitting kinda close to him for the drive back. They pulled in the driveway. Paul cut the lights and the engine. "You're leech is up there. I feel like I should go in to protect you."

"I don't need protecting from him. He's my boyfriend, I mean my fiance."

"He's kind of a creepy stalker, don't you think? What does he do up in your room while you're gone? Sniff your panties?"

"That's absurd, he wouldn't do such a thing."

"He's got all the characteristics of a controlling and abusive boyfriend."

"No, Edward would never abuse me."

Paul tapped her forehead, "It all starts up there first. He's probably been mentally abusing you for a while now. Sorry, if I sound like a public service announcement, but my sister use to make me help her study."

She denied that. "I'm sure he's very concerned and hurt that I lied. You better go."

"Okay...but first I have one more truth to get off my chest. Today in the ocean, I said it was only a male reflex. I lied, I'm not some horny tween that can't control himself. It was because of you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I bandaged your bottom. I don't expect you to admit you feel the same way. You aren't even honest with yourself, so I don't expect you to be honest with me. I just want you to be clear with my intentions...I want you and I'm not going to let up until I get you to realize that you don't want to marry the bloodsucker anymore." He got out of her truck and took off to the woods before she could set him straight.

She regretted not thinking of a better excuse for her behavior for the day. Bella was thankful Paul listened and left her. The last thing Charlie would want to see was a vampire and wolf tearing up the house while they tried to kill each other. She slowly opened the door but didn't see him. She picked her phone off the bed. 47 missed calls and text. Holy crap. That was a little crazy. She wondered why Paul thought he was in her room, maybe it was an old scent.

She didn't really feel like reading all the messages or listening to the voice mails. She was so tired. She only wanted to collapse in her bed. She grabbed some sleepwear and headed to the bathroom. As soon as Bella walked in, a cold hand clamped over her mouth and pushed her against the door. She pushed and squirmed. He'd scared her half to death.

He removed his hand.

"Edward, what the hell?"

He still had her pinned. "Don't move. I'm not releasing you until you explain yourself. Why do you keep lying? We're about to start our lives and now I can't trust anything you say." He pulled back a little to give her some breathing room. She stuttered over her explanations. It all sounded pretty lame. "You smell disgusting." He held a lock of her hair to his nose. "The combination of smoke, the sea and wet dog is repulsive on you. Go take a shower." She shook her head and refused. She only wanted to go to sleep.

"I'll be over first thing tomorrow and I'll tell you everything. I'm sorry for lying. I've felt pressured the past few weeks."

"Why didn't you carry your phone?"

"I forgot," Edward grabbed her again on her upper arms. It really hurt. He'd never held her so tightly, and her sunburn made it worse. "Edward let go," but he didn't. She thought his black eyes looked dead for the first time ever.

"I bought you the phone so I'd always know where you were. It serves no purpose if you don't keep it with you." He squeezed even tighter.

"Edward don't...I mean it. You're hurting me, let go or I'll scream for Charlie." He let go after her threat. She looked at the damage, she was going to have terrible bruises. She had bright red finger impressions in her skin. She looked at him completely bewildered that he'd briefly lost control.

He saw the marks and immediately starting apologizing. "See what you made me do, I was so worried about your safety...I forgot my own strength. Please forgive me, love and I'll forgive you for lying."

She wanted to, it wasn't like him at all. She'd just defended him to Paul. She swore he wasn't abusive. What would happen if Charlie saw or the Cullen's? What if Paul saw? He said he wanted her. She didn't recall anyone saying those exact words to her before. She had felt butterflies in her belly at his admission.

"Go, Edward! We need some time apart, I don't want you here tonight." He reluctantly agreed and said his apologizes again, "I'm so sorry Bella." Edward jumped out the window. She stood in front of her mirror. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she first thought, but she took a good look and it was worse, not better. Her arms looked like she'd been mauled. How would she ever cover it up?

She heard taps against the glass. Had he come back? No, Edward never threw rocks at the window. That was Jacob's signature, but there was no chance it was him. She reached in her drawer and grabbed a long sleeve Henley and put it over her tank top. She looked out and saw his darkened shadow under the tree. She hadn't shut the window yet.

"Bella are you alright? I saw the bloodsucker run off. Did something happen?"

She shook her head and told him she was fine.

"I'm coming up, you're afraid I can sense it." Paul had probably seen how Jacob came up several times before. She didn't try to prevent him. He came through and landed quietly on her floor. He was right she still felt afraid of the way Edward had looked and how he'd hurt her. She ran into Paul's arms and cried.

He soothed her. "You're safe with me, but if he hurt you; I need to know what happened in here."

Even though it was going to cause a huge problem, she still couldn't refuse Paul. Bella pulled off the long sleeve shirt and let him see for himself. Paul started shaking and growling. She made excuses again, "He didn't mean to and he apologized," were repeated a few times. Paul insisted he go talk to Sam. "It's my fault for lying."

Paul was furious at her denial. "How's it your fault? You already sound like the classic battered woman. Fiance or not, we can't ignore this." Paul was going to jump back out the window, most likely preparing to go to war with Edward.

"No Paul, don't leave. I can't be alone. Will you stay til I fall asleep?" She took his hand and led him to her bed. "Please if you want to protect me then stay by my side, don't go after Edward alone."

"Okay for now, I'll stay with you." Paul got into her bed with her. She knew having him in her bed would further complicate things, but for some reason his presence was all that she craved at that moment. Paul wrapped his arm around her rib cage and she leaned into him. The next morning was going to difficult. Bella planned to talk to Carlisle and Paul was insistent on speaking to Sam. She might have rebuffed his attempt at kissing her less than two hours before, but when he held her side with his freakishly huge hand; she'd never felt more safe. Bella took her small hand and laid it over his. He spread his fingers and she put hers through the spaces before drifting off to sleep. She was thinking she was already asleep, so it might have been a dream; but a low voice whispered in her hair, "Mine."

**_~Thanks for reading._**


	5. Chapter 5

**~A/N_ Thanks so much for all the terrific feedback. I hate to have to make apologies, but I'm so behind on my writing. RL has been kicking me in the gut so much lately. Trust me, it's bad. You wouldn't want to stand by me in a storm, because odds are we'd get struck by lightening. I'm trying to shake it off and get back to my preferred brand of therapy: making up stories, LOL! This one has Paul's POV which is good because it should open your eyes to what's really going one._**

**_Copyright disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters._**

Chapter 5

**Paul's POV**

Paul slipped out of her bed just before daylight. He hated to leave her but he was pretty sure Charlie was starting to stir. Good thing she'd asked him to stay the night or else he'd gone off half cocked and done something stupid. It was best if Sam had his back. He took one last look at her sleeping. She'd been so still and quiet all night because he was holding her. It wasn't typical for her. He knew the truth, she was a restless sleeper. He'd heard her plenty of times since he'd been sleeping out in the woods. Ever since, it happened, he couldn't bear to go back to his empty house. He ran in just long enough to shower and change and then he'd take off again. He jumped from the window and headed back to the rez as fast as his four legs would carry him. Surely this was all she needed to see the bloodsucker was not right for her; that he was dangerous.

Seth and Leah were on patrols. He let himself be heard and he shared the images of Bella's arms to them.

Previously, Leah had admitted to him she was sorry for him getting stuck with Bella. She wasn't too fond of her, but even she was appalled. _That's fucked up. No man should put his hands on a woman like that. She dumped him, I hope._

Seth was in denial, _I can't believe Edward would do that._

Leah nipped at her little brother, _Grow up Seth, why do you idolize that parasite?_

_But I thought he loved Bella so much. Is she okay?_

_She will be as soon as she free from his clutches. That's why I'm on the way to Sam's. It's high time he runs these bloodsuckers out of town._

Paul didn't care about the early hour, he banged on Sam and Emily's door.

A less than friendly Sam swung open the door. "What the hell is your problem Lahote?"

"We need to talk. He finally did it, that fucking bloodsucker physically abused Bella. Let's go get him."

Sam decided the quickest way to figure out what he was talking about was to go outside with him. Paul inundated the alpha's brain with everything he saw once he entered Bella's bedroom. He showed him how bad the marks on her arms were and how afraid she actually was after the monster had shown his true nature.

Sam was always using a calm analytic approach. He wanted to set up a meeting with the doctor, but he didn't know how this applied to the treaty. _The treaty doesn't included domestic abuse. This is a completely different issue. It's up to Bella and given her track record, I'm not sure that she'll do the right thing._

_Cut the bullshit, Sam. If this was Emily, you wouldn't hesitate to go over there and rip him apart. Bella's my imprint and you should understand what this is like for me more than anyone._

Sam still wasn't convinced, they'd been round and round the past few days. _You know, we're still not sure about that, it wasn't like normal. The council is looking into the archives. No one can find any reason why an imprint would start, but then abruptly halt._

Paul didn't care that it wasn't like Sam or Jared. He knew what happened that afternoon. When he and Bella climbed off the ladder from the building, his world briefly turned on its axis. It was happening and then that stupid cop interrupted them. No one could explain how she did it, but she put up a wall after that and the imprint was halted. Sam kept saying it wasn't complete, but Paul didn't care. He already had been drawn to her since they had the altercation in the driveway. He kept wanting to see her. The strange thing was he really hadn't followed her to Port Angeles, but he had an overwhelming urge to run there that day out of the blue. When he ran into her at the coffee shop, it all made sense. She was the reason, he wanted to go there so bad.

She was drawn to him as well, he could sense it.

_Calm down, Paul. I'll set up a meeting, but if you're going to attend, you're going to have to keep yourself in check._

_Everyone remember to block the bloodsucker. I don't want him to know._

A few more of the guys had phased in and got the gist of the story. _Paul, why don't you just tell Bella?_ Jared had asked that question to him several times.

_No, I want her to realize on her own, so everyone keep a lid on it._

Everyone went their own way for the time being. Sam assured Paul he'd have something set up before the end of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

She was gradually coming out of her slumber. Her first thought was to reach for him, but he was already gone. She'd only asked he stay until she fell asleep, but for some reason, she suspected he'd stayed a little longer. Amazingly, she felt so well rested even though Edward's actions had caused her so much distress. She already knew what she'd find, but she climbed out of bed to view her arms. They were very sore and stiff.

She was relieved to see Charlie was gone. It was time to face Edward again. She knew she'd lied but she wasn't sure why he was so close to losing it with her. Carlisle would perhaps have some answers since he knew better than anyone else. She had no choice but to wear long sleeves for the day. In fact, she was going to need them at least a week.

Alice was anxious to start the fitting, but Bella wanted to talk with Carlisle and Edward. Neither of them were there for some reason. She went into an empty room and tried the dress on. It fit for the most part...it was very beautiful, a tad bit uncomfortable and scratchy but she wouldn't have to wear it too long she guessed.

Rose came in to closely scrutinize how well it fit. "It's slightly loose on your shoulders. It's an easy fix." Rose came close to place some pins. She moved Bella's arms around to make sure she wasn't getting too tight.

Bella grimaced and flinched.

Rose's eyes questioned her. "What? That hurt?"

"Um...yeah, I'm sunburned," she told the half-truth.

Rose smirked, "I heard, still can't stay away from those smelly dogs, can you?"

"They're just friends."

"Right? It's a pretty big deal to give away all your friends and family, Bella. There's still time, you don't have to do this," Rose had pleaded with her once before. She couldn't say the talk hadn't affected her, she'd woken up a few times in a cold sweat after dreaming about Rose's ordeal and her ominous warnings about blood lust. Rose liked to cut to the chase, she never minced words. "I just noticed something, your cheeks barely have color to them. Are your arms really that sunburned?" She pulled the sleeves before Bella could stop her.

Rose completely lost it, she screamed. She called Emmett, Alice and Esme. "Everyone look at what those beasts did to Bella." Of course, she'd jumped to the wrong conclusion because the wolves and vampires were natural enemies. Bella really didn't want them all to know. She wanted it to be a private discussion with Carlisle, Edward and her.

"Which one Bella? Tell me and I'll crush him like a twig or was it more than one?" Emmett asked.

She found her voice, "No, it isn't like that. Please, can I have some privacy to change?" Emmett exited the room, but the ladies all stayed with her and assisted her changing out of her dress. There was an audible gasp made by all three of them.

"Dear, it looks awful. When Carlisle returns he could give you some pain medicine," Esme was always trying to mother her.

Bella was glad that her emotions had numbed some of the pain. As upset as they all seemed, there was something else going on with Alice. She was fidgety, more so than normal. She looked very worried, and for some reason...guilty. It was pretty damn obvious, Alice knew Bella didn't have a run in with one of the wolves. She knew Edward lost control. She hated to think Alice had warning. Why was she always so quick to protect him? She couldn't really lay the blame on her for that because she was guilty of the very same thing.

Bella was going to have to tell the whole truth. She asked that they all meet in the family room. Emmett was trying to get Jasper fired up to defend their future sister.

She was trying to get the words out. "Um...yesterday, I told some lies so I could avoid my fitting. I was feeling pressured." She looked at Alice. "I apologize, it was very immature to stand you up, Alice." She took a deep breath. "I spent the day at the beach and the evening at a bonfire with the pack. When I got home home, Edward was upset about my lies. I...I'm not sure why, but..." her voice was shaky. The front door opened next and he finished the sentence for her.

"I caused Bella's injuries. I don't know what came over me..." Edward barely got that part out before a flash of blonde hair flew past her. Rose collided with him like a clap of thunder. Edward's body made an impression in the wall where they ended up.

"Bella might not be able to defend herself, but I'd be happy to do it for her." Rose looked like she was about to take his head off, literally. It took both Carlisle and Jasper to pull her off.

Carlisle spoke for Edward the majority of the time. He wasn't giving him a free pass, but he said Edward had made a grievous error in refusing to hunt for an extended period of time because he never wanted to be apart from Bella for too long. He was deeply worried about all the traumatic experiences she'd had lately. Carlisle even shouldered some of the blame for not insisting he hunt. It was obvious to Bella that Edward's golden hue had returned so he had given in. That's where he'd been since the incidence.

Edward came closer to her. "Please, love...I'm so sorry. You know that I was not myself. I promise nothing like that will ever occur again. Tell me I still have all your love."

Rose looked like she was about to speak up again. Carlisle held his hands up and motioned for them to give them some privacy. They all followed his lead and left the room. She needed to give an answer. Her rational mind told her maybe there was a problem, but perhaps when she was his equal none of these issues would be present. She was feeling like so much of this was her fault. Why did she have to lie? It made no sense for her to skip out on wedding plans. After all, she wanted a life with him and if the wedding was part of what she had to do to obtain that, she should be equally excited as all the Cullen's were, not counting Rose.

"Edward, stop worrying...If you mean what you said, then of course I can forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes. I love you."

That was all he needed to hear. He held her in his arms again. He was careful with her avoiding her injuries. She hoped they healed up quickly so they could put it all behind them. Bella felt the need to apologize again for her lies and carelessness. She never felt like she was excusing what Edward had done, but they all had been through some trying times. The threat Victoria presented and all the confusing feelings with Jacob were going on simultaneously. There never was a moment to breathe before they were swept into planning this wedding. On top of all that, she kept thinking about her family and spending time with the guys again, which made her realize there were parts of the human world, she was going to miss. Weird how she was enjoying things that were out of the ordinary for her. She never knew what she was missing out on until recently. The types of adrenaline rushes she was experiencing were not like the ones she'd attempted when she was desperate to hear his voice.

Edward was the one that volunteered a compromise. He was being his usual thoughtful self again. He suggested that she spend a day or two catching back up with the wedding plans and then he'd give her the freedom she needed to spend time with Charlie and whatever friends she needed to see. He never mentioned the pack in particular, but he noted he completely understood her need to say goodbyes to people. He promised he wouldn't hover as long as she was honest about her plans. Bella felt content with the way they were understanding each other again. Edward gave her a brief, familiar kiss to her lips.

Carlisle interrupted them to inform them the alpha of the pack has asked for an urgent meeting with them.

Edwards eyes widened, "You told them? How could you do that before giving me a chance to explain and beg forgiveness?"

She soon felt like the bad guy again. It wasn't like she ran out and tattled but then what else could she say? She had promised to be truthful but somehow admitting Paul hung around her place to check on her and ended up spending the night was not the first thing she wanted to be honest about.

"No, it wasn't like that. Paul saw me...okay. It was by chance, he was worried I had troubles with you since I had lied. He was just being a concerned friend."

"There goes that word again and yet a few weeks ago you couldn't stand each other. Well I hope you're happy when your new friends attempt to tear me apart, love. This day will not end well if they attempt an attack."

Carlisle tried to diffuse the conversation. He promised her that he and Sam were on amicable terms and the whole thing would be resolved peacefully. She hung around for the rest of the day, but as the afternoon drew to a close Bella watched them leave with Jasper as well. He was going to be used to help ensure the meeting stayed peaceful. Alice had tried to distract her with some table centerpiece ideas. She had said she would work on wedding plans, so she tried to pretend like she cared. All the while her mind ran a muck. She was so nervous and worried about that meeting and the fact that she couldn't decide who she was most worried about: Edward or Paul, made it even worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

Paul had spent the majority of the day as a wolf. He'd run the perimeters back and forth til he lost count. He had to be there at the meeting, but he needed his focus. He was so worried about her safety, he had no idea how he was going to keep the bloodsucker from digging around in his head. He hadn't heard anything from her all day. He kinda expected a "thank you" at some point in the day, but nothing. She didn't call or text.

Finally, he and Sam joined by Leah and Jared were all in the appointed meeting spot at the treaty line just before dusk. Sam thought it was best if he and Leah were human and Paul and Jared stay in wolf form. The doctor started talking right off the bat. He claimed to have thoroughly examined Bella and that her injuries were only superficial. She had extremely delicate skin and a fair complexion making the bruises appear even worse. Paul immediately thought he was trying to downplay the abuse committed by his son. Edward stood next to him barely opening his mouth, looking smug and arrogant as usual.

Leah popped off, "I hope she told you where you could shove it, leech. Bella has to know being a cop's daughter that once an abuser always an abuser."

"Actually, we all appreciate your concern for her welfare in the past, but she'll soon be a part of my family and Bella has forgiven me. It goes to show how big and understanding her heart really is. I created a difficult situation for myself by refusing to take care of my basic needs. I was so consumed with taking care of her, we almost had a dangerous situation, but now we've all learned from it and it won't happen again." Edward made eye contact with the silver wolf. "As long as she is human, she will be safe and as soon as she is one of our kind, she won't need the protection of the pack."

Paul was having trouble staying still and silent. His wolf was extremely agitated. He wanted to jump across the imaginary line and wipe that self-righteous smirk off the leech's lips. He was growling and unconsciously kicking the earth underneath him. Jared cautioned him in his mind.

_Chill bro...Sam's going to make you leave._

Sam added a little bit more, like he'd be personally speak with Bella to confirm what they'd said and he was still willing to take action if Edward ever laid his hands on her again in a forceful way. It wasn't enough as far as Paul was concerned. Edward needed his ass kicked. If it had been a human perpetrator, it would have been so much easier to carry out a punishment, but Sam was always concerned with the big picture. He didn't want to start a conflict that would almost be too difficult to resolve. If they killed one of them, then they most likely had to commit to killing the whole coven and they were down one wolf with Jacob MIA. Paul's mind began to race, he had to hear her side. Was this leech telling the truth? Had she forgiven him so easily and the wedding was still on? They were almost down to the last two weeks. He was running out of time and he still refused to tell her everything. _Goddammit...concentrate shut your mind down_, he chastised himself. They hadn't left yet. The three male leeches were walking away, but he'd slipped. He knew once the word imprint entered his mind and as soon as it did, Edward turned around. He squinted his eyes at him. He was definitely studying him and for some reason, that creepy bastard shook his head and smiled before turning back and disappearing into the darkness that had taken over the day during the meeting.

_Shit, guys...I think I fucked up. He knows. I let my anger take over and I couldn't keep my mind locked down. Did you see the look on his face? I don't know what he's going to do, but he's going to use it against me somehow. I know he is._

The pack went back to Sam and Emily's to talk about how things went. He couldn't stop worrying about how the leech had looked at him when he let a few things slip because of his uncontrollable anger. Emily commented how tired he looked.

"You really don't sleep in your bed anymore, Paul?"

"Nope, but last night I slept in hers," he raised his eyebrows at her.

She smiled. They all knew it wasn't like that. He wished, but she encouraged him, "Well, that's a start. She has to be trusting you more or she wouldn't have leaned on you when she was so vulnerable."

"I don't have much time though. She's going to have to make some drastic changes. I need her to realized her feelings, not just to rely on me as a friend."

Emily patted his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm totally convinced you're just the man to make her see the light."

Sam frowned at the affection his mate had just shown his packmate. "Paul...go home. You need to settle down. There's no reason you should be sleeping every night out in the woods. I need you 100% and today you weren't. You heard the leech, she forgave him. There's nothing more for us to do."

Paul reminded him that he said he'd at least speak to Bella personally, so he promised he would do that first thing in the morning. Sam didn't think it would change anything. He was tempted to go back to his house for a little while. Emily was right, he was tired, but he still didn't think he could rest there. Maybe he'd stop by for a little while, but he really needed to check on her. Hopefully, she wasn't still at the Cullen's. He was frustrated that he hadn't heard from all day. He pulled out his phone to check once more.

"Dammit!" He had no idea how, but it was turned off. He must have accidentally hit the button after one of the many times he'd taken it out of his pocket. He was impatiently waiting for it to restart.

Finally, the screen appeared...missed calls and texts, all from her. All he had to do was listen to a few seconds of her panicked voice, "Paul, please let me know you're alright. I'm worried about the meeting. If you get this I'm at home, you could come by. Um...please do...I mean, I hope that you can. Will you?"

He didn't have to hear anymore. He was on the way to Charlie's in a heartbeat.

Paul straightened out his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair as soon as he marched out of the woods. He headed for the house and cautiously climbed the stairs of the porch and gave a firm, quick knock to the door.

Bella opened the door and launched herself into his arms without a warning. "Thank god, you two didn't fight. I was worried."

"About me or your leech?" he asked as he put her down and walked inside with her.

"Both," was her answer which kinda ruined his mood.

"Have you seen him?" he was fishing to see if Edward had said anything about him.

"No, not since before, he called though and told me he explained everything and there wasn't an issue."

She didn't mention anything further, so hopefully he hadn't said anything else to her about what he'd learned when he scanned his thoughts. Paul was relieved to see her, but the reality was he was a little pissed she hadn't broken it off with the bloodsucker. He didn't want to push her so far that she sent him packing because he still had to convince her he was what's best for her.

"So that's it, he said 'sorry' and you gave him a free pass after roughing you up."

"No, not exactly"

"Then what exactly? He said you forgave him and the wedding it still on."

"That part is true, I guess. I know he didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean it?" He couldn't help raising his voice. "You need help, you know that don't you?"

"No, I don't. Carlisle promised not to allow him to get so bad. He needed to hunt, that was the issue."

"So he tried to bite you, because if that's the case, I'm going over there right now."

"No, of course not, but it contributed to nature that he fights against. Edward is usually so strong against those instincts. I guess even vampires are victims of stress."

"Well, I'm okay. I thought I'd let you see, since you seemed worried on the phone. I think its best if I get out of here before I say something I regret. I can't take all this denial and the excuses you make for him. It agitates my wolf and pretty much pisses me the hell off."

He started to head out when she stopped him. "Wait is that it? I...I have some free days at the end of the week. My dad and I have plans Thursday, but I was wondering if you were doing anything Friday?"

Jeez, was she asking him out right after she told him she made up with her fiance? "Maybe, I have plans, but I might see if we have room for one more."

"Sounds like you're going someplace? Who all's going?"

He thought he'd keep her guessing and didn't offer anymore explanations, "Gotta run, blue. I'll be in touch." Of course, he was going to take her along. He and some of the guys had already made tentative plans to go ride the ziplines that had recently opened up a little ways to the south. He'd was going to make certain she went, but he decided to leave her with a little uncertainty. Friday was the day...she was going to finally see how incredible they could be and he was pulling out all the stops. No way he'd lose her after what he had planned. It was a good thing it was only a few days away because after sleeping in her bed the night before, the forest was going to suck even more. He had no choice because he couldn't go home until it was official. She would dump the bloodsucker and he'd find a way to break that wall down and then their intended imprint would finally be complete.

_**~ Thanks so much for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**~A/N Yes, I get it...Bella might be frustrating, but she was obsessed with Edward in my opinion and I don't write that away with a quick fix. Next two chapters should make any of you that are worried calm down a bit.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter 6

Bella did absolutely everything that Alice asked of her. How was it possible that she only had ten days left until she was married? She guessed it was good it was so rushed, so it didn't give her much time to dwell on it. She had spent three solid days with Edward and the Cullen's but the night finally came for her evening out with Charlie. They were going to a Chinese buffet in Port Angeles. She told him she'd go anyplace he wanted to try. Her dad never did a lot of talking while he drove, but he was trying to make conversation, "Bells...how's the wedding shaping up?"

"Fine, it's all set as far as I know."

"Hmm," was the only noise emitted from his lips. He must not even feel like arguing about it further.

No matter how much she assured him, he would never get on board with the wedding. He also never seemed to fully accept Edward. She had pretended it didn't matter, plenty of dad's were like that she assumed; but actually, it bothered her. Charlie changed the subject and asked her what was up while he was working the night shift the following day.

She'd checked her phone for what felt like the 1000th time that day. All he said was that he'd pick her up at 10. She didn't know what they were doing or who else was going. It was kinda driving her nuts that he was being so vague. She told Charlie she was spending the day with Paul and some of the guys the night before and he had a goofy grin on his face. She wasn't sure what that was about.

The buffet was pretty good; Charlie ate way too much stuff that was bad for him, but she'd had him eating pretty healthy 90% of the time. It was worrying her a little that once she was married and away that he'd revert back to his old ways. She wondered if she should talk to Sue about it? They seemed to be spending a lot more time around each other lately. He swore it was nothing, that she'd been a friend for a long time.

"So..." he looked at her before putting his cruiser in gear. "Home?"

She had an idea, "No, why don't we go do something else?"

"Like what?"

"Mini golf," popped in her head. She saw a sign before they'd made the last turn to the Chinese place.

"Are you serious?" he seemed shocked.

"Sure."

"Do you know how to play?"

"Nope, not at all...let's go."

She and her father played two rounds and they both were completely miserable. Charlie kept repeating, "Par 3 my ass."

They two of them had never laughed so hard about anything as far as she could remember. She had to tell several people to go around them, because they took so long. When they were on the way home, he told her that he hadn't that much fun in years and that she had surprised him in a good way. She smiled at the sentiment. _Ten days_ was recited in her head.

* * *

><p>Bella went to bed but checked her phone one last time before turning out the lamp.<p>

**Wear comfortable clothes and maybe bring some snacks...oops sorry it's short notice, but I'll buy you lunch on the way up **

She was pleased she'd stocked up the evening before, she could definitely make them something. Knowing Paul, they'd be outdoors again, but she had no idea what exactly.

**How many of us...so I know about the food?**

**Seven**

She was relieved to have a good night's sleep. It was hit or miss. Some nights she had nightmares and tossed and turned. Edward had been staying away. He told her he worried he was interrupting with her normal sleep pattern. She thought about what it must be like for them to never sleep. The truth was, sleeping was kind of a relief most days. She had no idea what vampires did to recharge other than hunt. Maybe she wouldn't miss it, but she thought she might just a little, among other things.

Her dad had said he was going to attempt to sleep in that morning, so Bella left him a breakfast he could heat up and she made coffee. She decided on a few different types of sandwiches and so many delicious fruits were in season that she washed up a few kinds and put them in plastic bags. She was putting it all next to the door when she saw the vehicle pull up. A green van? What the heck? She had no idea who it belonged to.

Bella opened the door and saw Paul starting towards the porch.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey yourself. You ready?" Paul use to seem so angry to her when Victoria loomed about, but he was different now for sure and she was drawn to him. He actually had a nice smile which was pretty inviting. Inviting her to do what was what scared and thrilled her all at once.

She shook her head and handed him her cooler.

"Who's van?"

"It's Kim's Mom's, she runs a daycare."

Bella saw Kim wave to her. They'd met a couple of times but never really talked. She soon saw who else was going. It was Kim and Jared, Seth, Quil and Emby plus her and Paul. He led her to the back where Quil seemed more than eager to spill what the big event was.

"Hey Bella, are you ready to go ziplining?"

Did he say "ziplining?"

She'd seen it, but where could they do that around Forks? She hoped they didn't mean some homemade thing. They pack would think anything was completely safe. They were the ones that dove off of cliffs for fun.

She made a face but Paul laughed, "It's new, on the way to Aberdeen. The pictures online looked fun."

Seth turned around from the middle seat where he sat with Embry. Jared was driving and Kim was in the passenger seat. "You aren't afraid of heights, are you Bella?"

She didn't think so, but she hadn't been around too many heights per say. She wasn't even thinking that day she jumped off the cliffs and the icy waters erased most of her memory of getting up there.

"No," she had jumped across buildings with Paul she reminded herself. She really was only afraid the first time. If this was a real place then they probably had all the safety equipment possible. She felt excited, this had to be one thing that she never would have chosen on her own.

They stopped off for fast food before going into the park. It was kinda busy when they arrived, but they got right to it. They paid for a couple of hours instead of per time. First, they needed to decide which line to try first. Nothing looked extremely scary from the ground. Two lines went over the lake, and another set over some type of ravine created by the hills. Paul grabbed her hand and told her they were going over the water first. Quil and Embry asked if she wanted to see them go first, but she said "No." It was obvious when they got to the platform, that safety was a priority. The instructor went over the rules and they had 5 point harnesses. She was confident, it was completely safe. She been to the tops of trees with Edward and ridden on his back, so this looked pretty tame compared to that. Although, she'd felt a little motion sickness with Edward and it was not her favorite thing. Maybe this was much more her speed, a mere human activity that came with a thrill of sorts.

Less than 5 minutes later, she was facing Paul all strapped in. He winked at her, "Ready?"

"You?"

He blew her a kiss. He was such a flirt, but so much fun to be around. They both got their send off at the same time. Her stomach tingled for a little bit, because of the rush. She noticed she was moving a little bit ahead of him and she held her arms out and cheered. It wasn't like she was doing anything to take credit for but she was winning at something for once. At least, that's what it felt like to her and she couldn't wait to rub it in as soon as they got to other side.

He disagreed, "You can't win at this, Blue."

"Sure I can and I just did." He tried to dispute her claim and they switched lines the next time, but she still finished first every time no matter who went alongside her.

They finally all decided it was because she weighed less than all of them, but Kim sided with her. "Quit making excuses and admit Bella beat you all at something."

There was a shower mid afternoon that shut everything down, so the crowds left. They ended up getting an extra hour out of it. She lost count how many times they'd ridden the zip line. It was a lot of fun. Being with a group had made it more entertaining. Quil and his comedic side had made her laugh until her sides hurt. She was starting to suspect Paul was annoyed with him.

It was nice that at least one other girl joined them. Kim was super sweet. Bella was overwhelmed by the outward displays of affection she and Jared were so comfortable showing. She felt a little embarrassed being so close to them. Edward would have never dared act like that with her. Come to think of it, she couldn't get that much out of him in private, so PDA was out of the question. It was very obvious they loved one another. She still didn't understand the whole imprinting concept. Jake had skirted the issue perhaps because he never wanted her to believe it could happen to him. He didn't know that for certain. She guessed she believed it was rare since Sam and Jared were the only ones who had experienced it so far. Even though Leah scared her a little, she still felt bad for her. It was scary to imagine any girl that got involved with one of the pack could go through that.

They found a spot to eat their picnic that she and Kim had prepared. They would leave soon after since it was going to be getting dark. The trip over seemed kinda long but Paul told her it was just shy of 100 miles. Edward had kept his promise and left her alone. She peeked in her bag and saw the only message was from her dad reminding her he'd be til at least midnight and for her to be sure and lock up.

Paul helped her clean up their table before motioning for her to join him, "Hey, let's take a walk. I need to stretch my legs before we get back in the van."

"Okay," she looked around to see if anyone else was coming along. There was a nature trail next to the picnic tables. Quil, Seth and Embry all hopped up and Paul immediately shot them a dirty look.

"Guys, how about we go towards the lake?" Em suggested and they followed his lead.

She started walking alongside him. Kim and Jared were in their own world at the table still.

"They could have walked with us. I didn't mind."

"Well I did, I've had enough of Quil's loud obnoxious self for the day."

"We still have to ride home with him in the van."

Paul informed her he had a plan to help out with that problem.

"You're not going to make him run home are you?"

"Naw, just making him be the driver...that'll get him away from us."

They walked some more. The trail was flanked by lots of tall trees. It was obvious Paul wanted to be alone with her. He'd tried many times throughout the day and now finally they were on the walking trail. She didn't see another soul in sight. He practically chased the others away. Now he was talking about making Quil drive them home. It wasn't his van. Wouldn't Jared and Kim be the ones to make that decision? She thought she should say something but she wasn't sure what was appropriate. Had she been leading him on? She's the one that invited herself to spend time with him. She meant them...it was a group thing, not a date. He slowed down the pace, but soon stopped completely. He turned to the side to face her.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, it was lots of fun. What about you?"

"Day's not over yet, but so far so good," his voice was somewhat low and sultry. Damn her stupid nervousness, she felt her heart rate fluctuate and her breathing pick up. All he'd said was the day wasn't over. That was an observation...he didn't mean anything by it.

Paul put his hand on her arm. "So glad these are almost gone." She agreed. He never completely let go. His hand slid down her arm and found her hand. If there was a time she should speak up, it was definitely right then but she remained silent. His hand made the adjustment and they found their palms were pressed against one another. It felt natural to let his fingers slip between each of hers. This was the moment of truth, she had to say something, but instead she froze. Her mouth's refusal to speak encouraged him and inch by inch he moved a little closer. His other hand had made it to her neck and the hand holding hers transitioned to her waist. They'd been in similar predicament and she always managed to put a halt to it but not this time. She totally got lost in his darkened gaze and she let him move all the way in.

He kissed her and those previously frozen lips weren't frozen anymore. They were moving right along with his. Somewhere in the back of her mind the little voice was telling her to stop. She shouldn't be kissing another man like that, but the voice got quieter and quieter. Her legs started walking backwards with him until he had her flush with one of those large trees. He used his hand to pillow her head but the rest of him pressed her into the tree. They never stopped. She needed to breathe but if she moved her head a little more to the left, her nose got the job done. That was all he needed to think she wanted more. Did she? He slid his tongue against hers and created sensations inside her body that she'd never experienced before, especially from a kiss. It was just a kiss, a momentary lapse in judgment. She was about to stop him, but maybe she'd enjoy it a little more. If she was going to have a slip up, she might as well make the most of it. Paul moved against her a little more and sounds started coming from her mouth. His hand on her back was soon against her bare skin.

"Um..." finally almost a word, but he only paused a split second. "Paul..."

He pulled back slightly so he could see her. Now he'd know for certain how much she was enjoying herself. He kissed her quickly and then leaned over towards her ear.

"Do you know how bad I wanted to do this?" His mouth sought out the skin on her neck and instead of pushing him away, she pulled his head closer.

"Hey Bella...Paul, its time to go," came out of nowhere.

"Fucking kid," he murmured. "Get lost Seth," he shouted back. Bella wasn't taking any chances she scurried out from under his arm and marched back on the walking path like she'd been there all along.

Good thing because Seth didn't listen and he came around the corner. "Didn't you two hear me? Quil said to come find you. He and Jared are getting into it about who's driving. Jared wants to sit with Kim. They're being all romantic, of course and Quil said he wants to sleep. Maybe you should drive, Paul." Seth rambled on obviously not cluing into to the fact he'd interrupted something.

"No, Quil can stuff it, he can sleep when he gets home. I'm not driving. You can drive for all I care."

"Me?" Seth questioned, "I don't even have my permit."

They got back to the van and sure enough Quil had given in, he was in the driver's seat. Paul motioned for her to go to the back seat where they'd previously ridden with Quil. Seth looked at the middle seat. Jared and Kim were already doing what couples did when feeling especially romantic. They were wrapped up in one another giggling and kissing

Seth looked at Paul, "Man can I?"

"No sit there and face the other way. Stare out the window."

"But its dark," Seth whined.

"So...you're a wolf, you can see."

Poor Seth, Bella felt bad for him. Kim stopped her make out session with Jared to let Seth know there was a lost and found and there was a Gameboy under the seat in a box. That seemed to sooth him after finding that out. It had gotten dark fast, the light from the game was all that glowed inside the van. Quil made it out on the main road and complained once again that he didn't want to drive and someone else could take over half way.

"Hold on just a sec," Paul got out of their seat and crawled all the way to the front. He whispered something to Quil. Everyone but Kim chuckled. Embry gave him what looked like a congratulatory pat on the back. No fair, they all heard. It had to be something about her.

He plopped back down incredibly close to her in their secluded backseat. Although how secluded were they really? The guys would hear everything. She couldn't bring up the kiss. She had no idea what to say about it anyway. Jared and Kim could carry on and they'd all try and ignore it, but they were a couple. It would be a big deal if anything happened with the two of them. Is that why he was adamant Quil drive and Seth not sit with them? He planned on more happening but she couldn't allow it. When they got back she needed to explain the kiss was a one time thing. She didn't want to say it was a mistake, but she needed to come up with a nice way to let him down easy once and for all.

Paul had a whole other agenda. His hand found her thigh and he started to rub her skin just a little. She meant to push him away but when her hand touched his they were back to holding hands again. The chill bumps ran up and down her arms, but she wasn't the least bit cold. There was no denying what he was doing to her. He'd be able to tell because she knew all about wolfy, special senses. That's why Seth had put on headphones and kept holding his hand over his face. Kim and Jared had cooled off a bit which was good. She assumed they'd only go so far since they had an audience. Kim was snuggling into his side acting like she might take a nap. That was it, she should pretend like she was sleepy. She could avoid any more uncomfortable situations for the time being inside the van. He was starting to let his other hand wander as well. Ever touch he made against her skin further lessened her resolve. He had really lit her fuse when his face hovered close to her arm. She could feel his breath and he was going to be against her neck any second. She had to take a stand from her seated position in the backseat of a van with a super sexy wolf.

_Yawn_, she told herself and she let out the biggest, fake sounding yawn she could make.

"You tired, Blue?" weird how she never told him to stop calling her that anymore and she kinda liked it.

"Uh huh," she shook her head.

Like Bella already suspected, Quil was eavesdropping, "Oh watch this Bella...the back goes into a bed." Quil did something, he must have pushed a button from the front and the seat started reclining back. No, that wouldn't save her. No way could she lie back there with him after feeling what sitting had almost done her in. She was close to being labeled a cheat. Is that what she was? She wasn't sure if everyone labeled kissing as cheating. Technically, Edward was understanding when it came to what happened with Jake. This was an entirely different story.

"Stop, please Quil." He started pressing the button and the seat kept moving like he was trying to get her to make a choice. _Up or down?_

Paul saved her so to speak, "Quit, dumbass. If Bella and I want to lie down, we'll handle it without your help."

She snapped her head to the side and was met with him wiggling his eyebrows. She held her lip as tight as she could not having a clue how to respond. She was going to try the sleeping thing again, so she turned the opposite direction. He moved against her and attempted to get her to get her to lean into him instead of away from him. They played some sort of a game of shifting and stirring around for miles. Her mind told her to slide to the opposite end of the bench seat but her body had other ideas. She was enjoying his touch and his warmth. It was obvious she was so wound up that she wasn't going to nap, but she still tried to pretend.

Paul's hand on her arm released a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. His hot breath against her shoulder made her tingle to her toes. They might have been in a van full with other people but all her mind could think about was him. She felt like they were the only two people in existence and yet she still acted like she was resting.

Eventually, she heard a buzz. She took a peek at her phone.

**You don't have to pretend to be asleep. If you want me to leave you alone, just say so.**

It was hard not to laugh that he'd texted her while they were sitting next to each other, but she knew why he did. He gave her the out she'd been searching for when he asked, "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

She looked down at the next message. **Well, do you? Yes or no?**

Bella sat the phone back in her bag. She wasn't going to need it anymore. He mind was made up. She turned back towards him and looked him straight in the eye.

"No," she voiced with certainty.

She might have wasted most of the drive home, but she was going to make good use of the leftover miles. She slid her hands around his neck and he found her lips for a second time. It was time to stop worrying about being judged. Those guys would never do that to her and she knew it. She'd been fighting an attraction to him since the day he took a peek at her blue panties and she was sick of trying. What was the use anymore? He already knew the way she felt around him. He was so good at what he was doing to her. She'd never experienced kissing like that. Paul's arm went under her legs and he pulled her all the way in his lap. Bella forgot that anyone else was in the van. If they were going to pretend they didn't know what they were doing, she was going to pretend they weren't there either. Paul leaned back a little and she stared in his face. They were both breathing heavier, but she was trying to be quiet. His large hand cupped her cheek. The way he was looking at her, made a lump form in her throat. This wasn't just something to do, a teenage hormonal thing. They both had a real need for each other, but what did it all mean? Of course, somewhere, deep down; she remembered she had a fiance. No matter what she knew she was supposed to be doing, she ignored it.

Bella smiled against his lips the next time. She clung tighter to his shoulders and kept kissing him. His hand went up the back of her shirt. The warmth of his touch directly on her skin, spurred her on further. This was probably as far as it should go; his hand on her back. No way, would she let him do anything else. She'd almost spoke too soon, because his fingers had slowly crept around her rib cage.

She thought a noise escaped her lips when she didn't mean for it to. Kim giggled. Bella was so embarrassed and then Quil swerved the van making her realize it was time to cool it and she tried to get out of his lap but he wouldn't let her.

"No, stay...it's okay, we're almost there."

"Ten miles..." Quil said in a frustrated voice and then he and Embry both rolled down their windows.

She covered her face with both her hands. He whispered in her ear, but it tickled and it wasn't helping to cool her off. She snuggled against his chest. She had no idea what would happen next. They'd get home to an empty house. She thought back to after the first kiss when she planned to let him down, but now she couldn't imagine doing that. Paul put his palm up and she merged her hand with his the air. He pulled it to his mouth and kissed just above her knuckles.

"Forks!" Embry yelled.

"Thank god," Seth surprised her.

She was beginning to think the guys were not enjoying the closed quarters in the least. Paul didn't fight her when she climbed out of his lap, but he didn't completely let go. It was almost like the two of them couldn't stop touching once they'd got started. Quil recklessly pulled into Charlie's driveway, and didn't say another word. He, Embry and Seth all rushed out of van. They all made a beeline for the woods. Jared was shaking his head and Kim was covering her mouth to hide her laughter. Bella hid her face in Paul's chest.

"Bye Bella," Kim finally said before she and Jared drove away leaving her alone with Paul.

"Was it that bad?"

Paul walked with her up the steps and she pulled out the house key. "It's the pheromones, they'll get over it." She was briefly humiliated again, but they were inside and she had other things to worry about. She headed for the kitchen and pulled out a couple of water bottles. "When's Charlie coming in?"

Bella glanced at the stove clock, "Twenty minutes or so. Um...Paul."

Maybe he was worried what she might say, because after hearing they only had twenty minutes, he didn't waste anytime. Paul pulled her against him and they started up their previous activities. Bella didn't know how they got there, but the two of them ended up on the sofa.

All the things she needed to ask herself were going through her mind. _What are you doing, Bella? What do you want? _His kisses were doing things to her mind and body, because the only answer she could form was: _want Paul._

He was starting to make some adjustments, he was making his way across her body more. Could she seriously let it go that far? What if she reclined more to the side and he got on top of her? She knew she could say no or stop at anytime, but she also knew she wasn't going to. His leg hiked up over hers when the lights of the cruiser lit up the living room like daylight.

"Shit...I think that's my cue to get the hell out before the Chief shoots me."

The two of them got up as quick as possible and went to the back door. Bella opened her mouth because she needed to say something, anything, but he kissed her mouth and put his finger over her lips, "Tomorrow...I'll come over in the morning and I'll tell you everything. Okay?"

She nodded, "Okay." No idea what he meant, because she was the one that needed to tell him something and of course, she had to tell Edward something as well. He quickly kissed her one last time and disappeared out the back the same time as the front door swung open.

"Oh, Bells...didn't expect to see you still be up. When'd you get home?"

"Not long ago."

"Really, where'd you go?"

She told him about the park and the ziplines.

"Sounds like a fun time, kiddo." She knew her dad was talking but she kept replaying the memories of Paul kissing her over and over. "Bells, did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"Did you have a good time?"

_Oh my gosh, Dad. You have no idea,_ but instead, she merely shook her head, "Uh huh, we had fun."

_**~Thanks for reading**_


	7. Chapter 7:Gotten

_**Thanks so much to everyone that's reading. Suggested listening for this one is "Gotten" by Adam Levine and Slash.**_

_**Chapter banner credit goes to Urban Rose.**_

Chapter 7: Gotten

_"Hey you, I'm so glad you came back." Bella pulled the hot body against hers and wasted no more time. She couldn't get enough of him since he'd awakened a certain part of her. She climbed over him and lifted her body up so she could see his face. His hands roamed all over her body, touching her in places that had never been explored by another. Moans filled the room, "Ooohh, Paul...that feels so good."_

Icy fingers gripped her and pulled her through a darkened tunnel abruptly and she left her dream in an instant.

A scream was the first thing out of her mouth, "Edward...how many times have I told you not to do that?"

He stepped back, "Sorry, but you seemed distressed. I was worried you were having a nightmare."

She sat up with the blanket pulled against her chest. She quickly recalled the last few minutes of her slumber. That wasn't a nightmare at all. Did he really think she was having a bad dream or had he sensed something else? She didn't even know she could pull such experiences from her self-conscience since they'd never actually happened.

Of course, she was flustered and the last thing she needed was him in such close proximity, but it was a good thing he was there. They needed to talk. She asked him to wait downstairs. Bella rushed in the bathroom and grabbed her go to clothes that she wore around the house and pulled her hair up in a lop-sided ponytail. Edward was standing in the middle of the living room like a statue when she came down the stairs.

She already felt some of her nerve start to waiver. She'd been so sure when she closed her eyes the night before. Why did she feel different all of the sudden? She made her way into the kitchen to get coffee. It was probably the fatigue and as soon as she properly woke up, she'd remember what she'd rehearsed.

He came up beside her at the counter. "I've missed you," he leaned in for a kiss and she froze. She didn't exactly reciprocate, but she didn't stop him either. Bella picked the hot beverage up and let the too hot liquid slide down her throat as a further distraction.

"Let's have a seat," she advised. They walked back into the living and sat on the sofa. Her eyes darted back and forth over the piece of furniture. It felt incredibly wrong for her to be sitting in that spot with him after only hours before, she had gotten extremely friendly with Paul there. Was there some residuals scents left over? Did he already know? She changed her mind. "Um...can we go outside? I just remembered Charlie's upstairs, sleeping off a late shift?"

"Anything you want, dear. Are you alright? I hope you aren't getting ill. You seem flushed and not yourself. Maybe I should come back and give you more time to rest."

They sat down outside on the steps. His suggestion was so tempting. It would have been the easy way out, but only a temporary fix. She assured him she was fine. "I need to tell you something." She, of course, was going to be as delicate as possible. He'd made mistakes recently, but he had been her first love and that meant something. It's just everything had gotten out of hand and happened too fast. Bella had to put the brakes on before she did one more thing she couldn't take back. "Edward...I,"

He halted her train of thought, "What's that beast doing here so early?"

She looked to see Paul coming around the house. His smile quickly faded when he saw her with Edward. This wasn't what she had planned at all. She wanted to speak to each of them privately. Honestly, she planned to confess everything to Paul first and then see Edward later, but since he'd shown up; it only made sense to talk with him first. Now, if she told Paul to leave, he might get the wrong idea.

"Ever heard of an invitation? I'm sure Bella doesn't liked being surprised by unwanted visitors so early in the morning," Edward's calm, melodic voice had transformed into something completely opposite.

He stood up and stepped off the steps like he was going to confront him. Paul snapped at him, "I actually just thought the same thing about you. For your information, I was invited and I highly doubt you were. Me and Bella have something important to talk about."

"Edward, maybe I could come over a little later. I really need to talk to Paul."

"Since when? What's going on?" he asked her.

A hint of mischief crossed Paul's face, and Edward's eyes widened. He was showing him some of it. There was no turning back. Paul was looking at her, he wasn't going to speak for her, but she could tell he wanted her to set him straight.

"Never mind, I think I already know what's going on here. It's obvious he's already been trying to confuse you, love. You know, it's not real, right?"

"What's real?" she asked.

"Bella...you're smarter than this. This mangy creature treated you horribly before, correct?"

"Um," she mumbled.

Paul stalked closer, "You better shut up, bloodsucker before I shut you up myself."

"Paul please...Edward, just go for now. I promise I'll be over soon. We can talk in private then, but I really need to speak with Paul."

"No, I can't leave you with him, he's already manipulating you and you have no idea you're under the influence of some wolf voodoo."

Wolf voodoo? Edward wasn't making any sense. The pack had always accused him of being a manipulator. She wondered if he'd read their thoughts and tried to project that quality on Paul instead.

Paul reached out for her hand, "Bella, come with me...please, I'm begging you. We need to talk and not in front of him."

She agreed, she needed to grab her keys and they could go for a drive. "Let me get my keys."

As soon as she had her hand on the doorknob, Edward said it. "He's only being nice because of the imprint. It's not because he really cares about you. He doesn't even want it, I heard him myself, asking his alpha about finding a way to block it."

Paul rushed him in an instant, but Edward dodged him. Paul was shaking uncontrollably, he was sure to phase any second. "You're a liar, you filthy bloodsucker."

He looked at her, and shook his head, "That's not how it is, I told you I'd tell you everything just come with me, please," he begged her.

Imprint, she thought. Was that what this was? Block it...why? She didn't understand. How could Paul imprint with her and not tell her? She looked at both of them. They're were struggling with their control. She couldn't have them fighting in her front yard. What about Charlie? An entire array of emotions ran through her on top of her confusion: frustration, hurt, betrayal, but also relief.

"I...I, don't know what to say. Paul, is it true?" He had calmed down merely by the sound of her voice. Now, she was suspecting it was true. He met her on the steps.

"Not in front of him, okay. You said you'd let me explain."

"Bella, enough of this. It doesn't matter what he has to say. You and I are getting married in a week. You've already made your choice. Our love is stronger than any magical wolf influence. You don't honestly have feelings for this mongrel."

She could hear Edward talking, but she felt like she wasn't even present anymore. She was drifting off somewhere. Both of them were waiting for an answer which was more than obvious to her yesterday, but Edward pressed her further.

He raised his voice which was rare, "Well, do you? You don't, correct?"

Instead of looking at Paul, she looked at her fiance. She, for one second forgot everything but Edward, "No."

Her head tilted forward and her eyes fell to the ground. She couldn't even look at him, but she heard him loud and clear. "FUCK!" Paul fell to his knees in pain. She felt it as soon as she'd rejected him. He exploded in the next second and darted towards the forest leaving a shredded pair of shorts in his wake.

The next question in her mind was why? Edward had a gratified expression on his face. "What was that?"

"You told the truth and now you're free, as you should be."

She shook her head, "No, I was all set to tell the truth no matter how painful it might be to you, but I said 'no' and that wasn't what I was going to say. You did something to me and now the real question is how? And for how long, how many times have you done something to me?"

Edward tried to touch her shoulder but she stepped back, perhaps seeing him for the first time ever in a different light. "You're exhausted and confused. I'm a mind-reader, remember? And you can't be read, so how could I influence your decisions in any way?"

"I have no idea, but I know what I'm feeling and I know I was going to say 'yes', I have feelings for him but that isn't what came out of my mouth."

"That's sounds like you have a problem, not I and it wouldn't be the first time. First, it was Jacob and now this other one."

"Paul, his name is Paul and you purposely not saying his name is pissing me the hell off."

"Bella, since when do you talk that way?"

"Since now, I can't believe you're using some sort of vampire luring mechanism to change my life decisions. I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"No, that's not pure...it's twisted and contorted."

"I guess it's still coming back to haunt us. I should have never abandoned you for your own good. It's obvious you suffered some sort of damage. I'm sorry, perhaps Carlisle can give you some type of medication to help, but then again when I change you; all human flaws will cease to exist."

"You can't be serious. I...I'm not marrying you." She pulled the engagement ring off and threw it at him. His hand snatched it from the air with ease. He slipped it in his pocket. "Yes, when you left I thought my life ended, but what I'm experiencing right now doesn't even compare. I'm so fucking angry. I've hurt people all because of your control over me, but now that I'm aware, trust me you'll never have that affect on me again."

"Fine...love, I'll go for now until you've had time to come to terms with what you're saying. I know you'll be back and when you are, I'll forgive you."

"Go!" she screamed. "I never want to see you again."

He was still standing there, but lucky for her, Charlie had woken up. He came outside. "I think my daughter told you to leave."

"Pardon me sir, but Bella's my fiance and she's had some upsetting news and she' s confused."

"No Dad, I'm not. I gave him his ring and told him to leave and never come back."

"You heard her, if you don't abide by her wishes...I can have something formal filed down at the station." Bella clung to her father's arm.

Edward turned around and got in his car.

She walked inside and Charlie pulled her in tight while she cried.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later, but I have to go find Paul."

"You sure, you seem pretty upset to drive right about now."

"I know, but I have to. I can't let him go another minute thinking I don't care."

"You really like him, don't you Bells?"

"Yes, dad...I care about him so much. You don't think I'm a flake, do you?"

"No, not at all. You're human, Bells. I love you."

_Human,_ yep that's what she was and that's what she'd always be.

* * *

><p>She was nervous, but it was the only place she knew to go. Bella had a feeling Sam was always mildly angry at her. He opened the door before she even knocked and mildly wasn't the right word for the way he looked.<p>

"What do you want, Bella?"

"Sam, please...where is he?"

"Go home, you made your decision."

"No, it's not what it looked like. I have to find him."

"I've already lost one wolf because of you. I can't afford to allow you to keep disrupting my pack."

Emily intervened, "Sam, let Paul and Bella work this out. Can't you hear how distressed she is?"

She mouthed "thank you" to her friend.

Sam looked at his imprint and back to Bella. "Fine, he went to a job site."

"Where?"

Sam went inside and made a call to Jared to find out the exact address. He brought it back to her and explained how to get there. It was in the new section they were starting to develop. He said it would take her less than 10 minutes to get there. Before she got back inside her truck, he asked one final question, "Is there something I should be aware of about the leech?"

"Yes, but it can wait til I talk to Paul. Thanks so much you two. I promise, I'm going to fix it."

Bella didn't see any other cars around, only his truck parked at the edge of a dirt road. There wasn't a real driveway poured for the cul de sac yet. She pulled in behind him. From the address and description, Jared gave Sam; it was the house that looked the farthest along. Most of them were only in the framing stages and didn't have walls or roofs. This one had most the exterior brick done, but she didn't see him outside. It was Saturday, so most likely no one else was working. She walked up to the door and pushed it open.

She saw him as soon as she walked in. He was working on a fireplace. She knew with out a doubt, he knew she was there; but he didn't acknowledge her. He probably heard her before she parked the truck. Maybe he thought if he ignored her, she'd go away.

"Paul."

"Leave, I don't have anything to say to you."

"I'm sorry," she continued.

"For what? Not having any feelings for me? Doesn't matter, we can't control who we love, so go marry your bloodsucker. Forgive me for not congratulating you."

"I'm not marrying Edward."

He put his tool down, and slowly turned around to face her.

She repeated herself just in case he didn't believe her, "I gave him his ring back, I'm not getting married."

Paul stood up, she swallowed hard. "Why?"

"Whatever went on at the house, it wasn't me. I...I mean, I said it, but I didn't mean it. Of course, I have feelings for you. I'm sorry." It was so much easier to admit her feelings now that they were alone. She moved closer, and he didn't step away so that was a good, at least.

"You mean it?" he still seemed hesitant.

She shook her head and his shoulders fell like he'd been holding his breath. Paul put both his hands against her cheeks and kissed her. She felt the weight of the last two hours lifted off her and she was so relieved.

He let her go and she smiled at him. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, you're forgiven, but you have some explaining to do."

"So do you."

"Okay, me first." Paul explained what had happened that afternoon and how Edward had twisted his words to Sam. What he meant was that she had blocked the rest of the imprint.

She stopped him, "Tell me what to do, and I'll quit. I didn't mean to, how do I fix it?"

He shrugged, "No one knows: Sam doesn't, Billy and the council don't have a clue. It's okay, I believe it will happen eventually when the time is right."

Paul had faith, but she was worried something was wrong with her.

"So we aren't imprinted?"

He kissed her again. "Yes, we are, but I think there's more that we haven't experienced."

"Are you happy?" Damn Edward's words still caused her doubts.

"Of course, I am. I've never felt so calm and satisfied with life but at the same time I was extremely worried I was going to lose you for an eternity. What about you? Tell me you don't believe any of that shit the bloodsucker told you. It isn't voodoo and it's not the only reason I started paying attention to you. Do you believe me?"

Hearing him say it out loud erased her previous concerns, "Yes." All she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and have him hold her and never let go.

"Come here," he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. She looked around in awe. It was a dream kitchen, so beautiful but completely functional. She cooked, she knew. It had everything from the farmhouse sink to the giant island and top of the line appliances as well as the perfect lighting. She looked up at the exposed beams on the ceiling and saw the brick ceiling. She'd never seen anything like that, it was beautiful.

"You did that?" she was amazed. He said he was on his way to be a master craftsman, but this made it seemed like he'd already achieved it.

"Yeah, do you like it? It's the first one we tried. I drew out the concept on paper and the buyer loved it."

"Oh my gosh, you're an artist, Paul."

"Naw, I wouldn't say that."

"Well I would. This is amazing. It's so much more than I ever imagined. I'd love to see your ideas."

"That can be arranged, but I want to hear more about what the leech was doing this morning. I think the pack needs to hear all of it." She explained everything she could think of. She told him about all the times, she'd previously thought she felt one way, but then she'd end up changing her mind. He often put the words in her mouth, before she even realized what was happening. The whole engagement was one particular instance. She had been adamant about not marrying at 18, but she had almost gone through with it. Bella told him how she never could seem to argue with him even though she often disagreed with him. Today was the final straw, because after the previous night, she'd practiced what she needed to say. She wasn't going to let Paul down, she was going to do the opposite and let Edward down, but the minute he woke her up; she felt conflicted.

Paul told her she needed to tell them all exactly what she had told him.

"I don't think he believes me that I really broke up with him. I probably should go over and let them all know. I feel a little bad that they went to all that trouble planning a wedding. I guess it's a little embarrassing that all those people have the invitations too."

"Hell no...you aren't going over there ever again."

She was a little surprised at his declaration.

"If you want, Sam and I will meet with the doctor later, but Edward can't be trusted. You have to know that's the truth."

She hated to think that was completely true, but she agreed that she wouldn't try and see him alone. "But what about my room? He's in there all the time with or without my consent."

Paul growled. "Not anymore. I won't let him near it. I'll have someone else watch when I can't but I sleep out there every night so I'll know if he tries anything."

"What do you mean, you sleep out there?"

He confessed that he hadn't been able to sleep in his own bed since the imprint.

She felt bad, he said his wolf was use to it. "Well that isn't right, I'm going to make sure you get back to your bed after today."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against his body. He put his lips to the shell of her ear. "Oh yeah...tell me more how you plan to get me back in my bed."

"I...I," she didn't know how to answer that. She'd never had someone whisper sexy things in her ear, but she could get use to it. He hadn't pulled back either so she ran her hands through his hair. Paul lifted her up and sat her on the island. He stepped in between her legs. She stared into his eyes for a few seconds before he brought his mouth against hers again.

How quickly she could get swept away kissing him, especially now since nothing was coming between him. Every touch, every movement had her wanting more. She pulled him closer with her feet. Paul eventually stopped them. "Hey, we better get out of here. Plus, I'm thinking you might have some more questions about imprinting. I'll try and answer them or maybe you want to talk to Emily and Kim."

"This," she moved her hand back and forth between them. "Me and you all over each other, is that part of it? I mean...I've never, well..." she felt her cheeks warm up. He leaned in and kissed her on the right side.

"Yes, the attraction is strong, but we can take our time. I mean, I want to take our time. Believe it or not, I've never had a real girlfriend. I want to do this right. I don't want you to feel like I'm rushing you."

"So this is for life, right?" That was her most pressing question.

He coughed like he was choking

"Don't think you don't have a choice, you do; but yeah...it means, I'll never want someone else. I assume when you accept the imprint and it's complete, you'll feel the same way. Again, I think Emily would be easy for you to talk to. Come on, we'll talk about it later. You can follow me back to Sam's."

"Paul, how do you know it started but stopped,"

"It's like I was watching a beautiful sunset, and someone pulled the shade. I know what's there, but I couldn't see it anymore."

He assured her it was fine, but she could tell he was disappointed a little bit. Why couldn't she be like Emily or Kim?

"I'm a freak."

He kissed her sweetly, and shook his head, "Nope, maybe you're just different...special. It's going to be fine. All that matters right now is you're out of the bloodsuckers clutches."

She held his hand and they walked towards their trucks, but before she got inside she had one more question. "What do you mean, accept it? I already told you I want it."

The side of his mouth curled up, and he was the one biting his lip as he shook his head, "Emily, Blue...talk to Emily." He gave her a quick peck and slammed her door. She followed him to Sam and Emily's. She had to put her talk with Emily on hold so she could all the things she'd experienced with Edward. Sam was convinced he knew exactly what he was doing and as far as Paul was concerned, he was believed it breached the treaty in some way. He claimed Edward was leading her to slaughter in a long, round about way.

She had to shoulder some of the blame because she remembered very clearly asking for it in the beginning. It was only after Italy, that she often felt like she was saying more and more things she didn't mean.

"Make them leave, Sam. The threat is over, Bella isn't marrying him. They don't need to be here. What if those two kids phase? You know it won't stop there if they do." Bella remembered Jacob saying a couple of boys around Seth's age were showing signs and the pack had been monitoring them.

Sam agreed that they'd arrange for the meeting with Carlisle and Paul added Bella needed protection. He told her she could go visit with Kim and Emily inside and they'd work out the details.

She came inside as the two women were sitting down at the table. "Tea?" Emily asked.

"Sure," Bella joined them. They welcomed her to the imprinting club. They offered up a few tidbits before she even asked which was nice. Bella needed to get to the bottom of what accepting it actually meant. She asked and they didn't laugh or treat her like she was stupid which she appreciated.

"Sex, Bella...he's talking about sex and since yours is different, I'm almost betting that's what it's going to take to complete the imprint as well."

"Oh, well; I was supposed to be married and Edward and I were going to but..." she felt strange talking about all that.

Emily added, "I wouldn't bring that up to Paul. I mean, we all assumed, maybe, but trust me; he does not want to think about that."

Bella felt different now. She had been curious and thought she was ready for sex, but she was starting over with someone brand new and even though she'd had been having lots of fun with him, she barely knew Paul. She was attracted to him without question, but it was literally the first day they were together. Kim and Emily told her it was difficult to wait too long for them.

"Well, Paul said he doesn't want to rush and neither do I," she admitted.

That time, Kim did laugh. In fact, she laughed a lot. "Seriously, Paul Lahote told you that?"

"Yes, why is that so funny?"

"Um, it just doesn't really sound like him. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing," Kim apologized.

Bella confirmed that she knew he might have been what Jacob called a player.

Emily encouraged her, "Honey, don't let anyone or anything else influence you. Sex is very personal and it's between the two of you. Sounds to me like you two are both in the same place. I think it's romantic and sweet that you want to take time getting to know each other better. When it happens, eventually; it'll be very special and beautiful for you. Hey, I'm jealous. I lost my virginity to an idiot in high school for all the wrong reasons."

"Thanks, so you don't think he's going to be upset. Sounds like he's use to girls that gave it up pretty quickly. Is that true?"

"I think that's for Paul to answer, not us. Don't worry, he's in this for the long haul. Trust me, I've never witnessed this version of him, and it's a nice change. Both of you deserve happiness."

Bella felt encouraged and more informed by the conversation, but a little like she was in a sitcom. First Paul says to ask Emily and now Emily says ask Paul, but she knew the majority of what she thought she needed to know. Bella had just finished her tea, when Paul stuck his head around the corner. "You ready?"

They told everyone goodbye and he asked her if she like to go to his place and have some dinner when they got outside. He told her it was fine if she left her truck at Sam's for the night. "I want to take you home and check the house out, so it'd be easier to explain to your father if I'm in my own truck."

Speaking of Charlie, her phone rang as soon as she got in the cab next to Paul. Bella answered...her poor father. He wasn't mad at her but he said the house phone had gone off nonstop until he unplugged it. The Cullen's, even Jessica Stanley, and others had called to confirm the wedding was really off. She had no clue how Jessica knew already other than she was a huge gossip. "Sorry, Dad, you want me to come home right now?"

"No, I'm guessing you found Paul and everything's better?"

She told him it was and that she wouldn't be too much later. Paul heard everything. After she hung up, he started towards his place. She was nervous about going to his house for the first time and she didn't know why. She felt comfortable enough with him. "So from what I can tell, you're dad kinda loves me, huh?

"I don't know if that's completely accurate," she laughed. She doubt she'd ever hear Charlie say he loved a guy she was with. "But I think he likes you, well enough."

Paul pulled up to a small white cabin. He told her was able to rent it after starting up in construction. He didn't talk about his father much, but he said that it was time to get out of his house because of how tense things were when they were under the same roof. He apologized for not cleaning up so well, but he'd barely been home for a few weeks. He added that he had a little bit of food. "Can you do something with pasta, I assumed you could."

Once he led her in and she examined his food cabinet and fridge, she was able to make them something quick and tasty. Paul's place wasn't a pigsty or anything, but it was so obvious that it was a bachelor pad. Once they finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen together, Paul asked her to have a seat on his couch.

"Finally, I have you all to myself. Are you ready now to see what I have to show you?"

"Um...I," she wasn't sure what was on his mind. It was hard to tell, his voice was always low and sexy no matter what he was talking about.

He put a small tablet in her hands, "My design idea book, what did you think I meant, Blue?"

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**~A/N Thanks again for all of those that have shown interest in this story. I actually had a little bit of anxiety over it the past couple of weeks. I can't believe it, but this story has more followers than any of my other stories. I hope I don't let you guys down, but I might have to go at a little slower pace for a little while.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter 8

Bella drug the box out of the back of her closet. She thumbed through the many wasted packets. She'd missed almost every deadline by then. Edward had promised perhaps in a few years if she had control, she could start. There was nothing stopping her now except she'd have to settle for the community college this semester. It was the only one she wasn't too late for. She also pulled out her laptop, a gift from Emmett and Rose at graduation. She looked up the college website. She was pretty sure she could get the application done online, but she'd have to go in person for the rest of it like speaking with an advisor and submitting her transcript. She honestly had no idea what she wanted to do yet, so she'd take basics the first few semesters.

Paul was leaps and bounds ahead of her in the career department. He actually enjoyed what he did and was quite good at it. They had been together officially for five days. She'd seen him everyday. They had been out on a date, but most of the time he camped out on the couch with her. Charlie had been trying to give them privacy, she thought it was more for his sake than hers. She couldn't help it, being with him made her so affectionate. Charlie might have hated Edward but he was mostly hands off. Paul was the opposite and his hands were always all over her. She loved it.

Bella pretended she was perturbed when she caught him outside again Saturday night. He still kept sleeping out there every night. She felt bad about it, but she slept so much better knowing he was there. At least til the Cullen's left town, he still felt it was necessary. They had promised to leave that Saturday which was ironically her wedding date. Scratch that...it wasn't any longer. Sam, Paul and most of the pack met with them the day after she broke the engagement. She was all set to go along but at the last minute, she said "forget it." She let the pack handle it, she wasn't even sure if some of them knew what he'd been doing to her and she felt somewhat betrayed by all of them. Alice had bugged her non-stop, so she agreed to see her and Rose Friday, but she made them swear Edward wasn't coming along. She trusted Rose would see that didn't happen.

Charlie tapped on her door. "Come in, Dad."

"Hey Bells...I thought maybe before you get busy, we could talk a little." He meant before Paul got there, she was expecting him any minute.

"Sure, about what?"

He went on to say he was so relieved the wedding was off and he was happy that she seemed happy, but he still felt like he was missing something. She did the best she could explaining it all. She told him she'd been blinded to Edward's manipulations and spending time with Paul, someone so completely different opened her eyes to it. He agreed and seemed happy with her explanations, but there was a "but." It was one that she'd pondered a few times as well.

"Bells, I should have said more, but maybe I didn't feel like I had a say so, since I didn't actively take part in raising you. I don't pretend to know everything about you, but when you were with Edward...you were one way. When I finally saw you with Jacob, I saw another side of you. The two of you were laughing and cutting up most of the time or arguing which the two of even made that sound fun. Everything was so serious when Edward moved back. I...I couldn't figure out why a teenage girl would want to be so serious, like that, but then I doubted myself again. What the hell do I know?"

"You know more than you give yourself credit for and I know exactly what you mean now." She didn't say his name again, but Charlie did.

"You still miss Jacob?"

"Yes."

Charlie said he'd just gotten off the phone with Billy. He knew he really missed him even if he still swore he wasn't worried about his safety. Charlie assured him he felt like he'd be home soon. She knew Seth and Sam were both going to try and blurt out the truth that might get him back next time they made contact. She also considered that once the date passed, he would come back.

"Any thoughts on how things are going to go when Jacob returns and you're with someone completely different? I...I just suspected there was more than friendship there. I hate to see you all caught up in something complicated again. I see you have the college papers out again. That's good."

She showed him her application on the laptop screen. "I promise that I'm going to take care of myself. I'm sick of every decision I make revolving around a boy. I'm committed to Paul and I know it seems fast to you, but don't worry. However, I'm not giving up my friendship with Jacob if he'll have me and we all might have some adjustments in the beginning, but I think it'll all work out eventually."

Her father gave her a hug, they both smiled when they heard the knock downstairs. "I'll get it. You coming down or you want him to come up?"

She told him to send him up because she had a few more steps to complete on her application. She hadn't discussed her plans with Paul yet, but she didn't think it was a big deal other than him mentioning Sam made sure the imprints were protected. She hoped that didn't mean she had a bodyguard or anything. She also wanted to get a part-time job close to the school if she could. She had no desire to go back to Newton's.

"Hey gorgeous, whatcha up to?" he asked when he walked through her opened door.

He quickly made his way to her and gave her a kiss. He pulled back and asked the obvious question. "What's all this?"

Of all the things at the top of the box, he saw the NYU envelope. His eyes widened. "New York?"

"It's only the packet, relax...I'm not going to any of those colleges."

His head fell back and he said "thank you" towards the ceiling. "Sorry, I don't want to be one of those controlling dickheads, but if you moved to New York, my wolf was going to turn me into one."

"You're teasing," she patted the bed and moved the box so he could sit with her.

"Maybe, but good thing, you don't plan on testing it?"

She showed him her screen like she'd shown Charlie, "Community College in Port Angeles, see...close by. I'm not going far."

They talked a little more about what her plans or non-plans were and she soon found out, he did mean actual bodyguard. Carlisle had alarmed them slightly with the whole Volturi talk. "You're in luck, Embry and Leah are both registered as well and although, I don't believe him, Quil said he's probably going." That meant she had her pick of bodyguards and she mentally had already chosen Embry for obvious reasons.

She had a couple of details to go over and she wanted to read through the application once more before electronically sending it. She told him she really needed to go for a visit Monday and how she was about to start applying for jobs as well. He helped her pack the college applications away. "You keeping all of those?"

"Yeah, for now. I still don't know what I want to do. Can we just leave it at that?"

"Sure, are you mad or something?" It was the first time he didn't seem so self-assured.

"No, of course not, but I have to know that my future is in my hands and nobody else's. Can you accept that?"

He bent down kissed her forehead. "Yes, but we promised to get to know each other better. I can't deal with any conflicts just yet, so can we not say anymore about it?"

She agreed. In all honesty, she felt exactly the same way.

Paul changed the subject and announced he was hungry despite having dinner at Emily's. He really wanted some ice cream, so they decided to go the diner. She told Charlie good night and he said he was turning in early since he had an early shift.

Bella let him order whatever he wanted which was a huge 3 scoop ice cream sundae. She asked why they didn't get the bananas and make it a banana split. He made gagging noises, and she laughed. She made the mental note, _Paul doesn't like bananas._

The two of them were in their own little world when a shrieky voice that Bella hadn't heard in awhile came up beside them.

"Bella Swan, funny running into you here," Jessica was talking to her but looking at Paul.

If she was polite and said "hello", maybe that'd be it. "Hi, Jess, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but how are you...you poor thing? I heard." Bella had no idea what she heard, but she planned on ignoring her fake pity.

"Don't let us keep you, I see you're on your way out, so bye," Paul winked at her, she didn't know what he was about to do.

"Hi, Jessica...I'm Paul, Bella's boyfriend. I've heard a lot about you."

Frozen and speechless, Jessica stood there with her mouth hanging open. Finally, she found her voice again, "I...I guess I was wrong. Nevermind Bella, I thought Edward dumped you again, but I see you...and this," she pointed at Paul. "I mean, wow...you've changed. Poor Edward."

"Poor Edward...really? Word of advice, Jessica, sometimes you should keep your mouth shut about things you know nothing about. Yes, I dumped Edward because he turned out to be a controlling asshole. Before you leave here tonight to go spread gossip, get your facts straight. Now, like I said earlier...don't let us keep you. I'm trying to enjoy some ice cream with my hot, new boyfriend."

That finally did the trick, Jessica looked around to make sure no one was watching. They weren't, the diner was dead at 9 pm. She didn't say another word, other than they heard here murmur on the way out, "Well, that was rude."

She looked across the table and he was licking his lips. He had a hungry look in his eyes even though he'd polished off the majority of the sundae. "Look at you getting all fiesty. I like it, Blue. So you think I'm hot?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Bella slid out of the booth and Paul tossed some money on the table. He put his hand on the small of her back as they walked out to his truck. As soon as she reached for the door latch, he spun her around to press her up against the cool metal of the door. He didn't hesitate to kiss her breathless right there in the parking lot. He breathed in her ear, "Come back to my place tonight, instead of hanging out in Daddy's domain. I need some private time with my girl."

"Oh...okay," she wasn't sure what she was agreeing to, but after that kiss; she was up for anything he had to offer.

* * *

><p>Bella and Paul were completely wrapped up together on his sofa. They had gotten comfy there that first night after she looked at all his designs, but she'd cut it short. She was still trying to process how quickly their physical activities escalated. Paul lifted up off her. She looked at him with concern. She didn't know why he was quitting on her. He grabbed both her hands, "Come on."<p>

He was taking her to his bed. She tried to hide her nervousness. Was five days his limit of taking their time? She wanted to do more, but she hadn't been prepared for what seemed to be happening. Paul pulled her down on his bed. "I was thinking maybe if I get your scent all ingrained in my sheets, I can sleep here sometimes. Not to mention, that I want you in my bed." He threw his leg over her and the two of them fell back to the mattress. She decided to shut down all her rational thoughts. All she could see, hear and feel anymore was Paul. Everything else ceased to exist. She didn't have to imagine anymore what that brief contact with his excitement would be like pressed against her. He was more than willing to tease her with as much contact as she could handle now.

She couldn't conceal how much he was turning her own when his hand went under shirt. It was long before he was also inside her bra. She moaned and kissed him deeper. Paul moved against her with a rhythm that she imagined was the way he performed the actual act. All the more reason, for her to want to freely give herself to him, but as he started to undress her she couldn't help it; she balked. They hadn't even confessed their love for one another yet. She wasn't sure if it was possible to love someone in such a short amount of time. Was it all because of the imprint?

He noticed...he was already so in tune with her feelings. He gave her a soft kiss, "Hey, it's okay. I said we were going to take our time, but I got carried away."

"I'm sorry," she said as he rolled off her and to his back. He said it was fine and that he completely understood. She curled up against him and rested her head over his heart. He was stroking her hair and the combination of that and hearing the vibrations of his heart were calming her.

He spoke up again, "No pressure, but we can do other things, you know? We don't have to go all the way to still have some fun. I...I mean, I want to make you feel good, Bella. Look at me." She lifted her head and met his eyes which were still hazy with desire. "You want that, don't you? Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you."

He reached for the hem of her shirt and she lifted up so he could pull it off. He had promised to not go too far, but for her to let him take care of her. She knew what he meant, but she was still worried that she was somehow going to mess it up. After, a slow and sensuous process, he had her in only her underwear. He never took his pants off, but he still did exactly what he said he would. His kisses were deeper, and longer as his hands moved all across her body. She had been a second away from begging, because of the obvious ache she felt at the apex of her thighs. He was gifted, since he knew exactly what to do next. Once he slipped his fingers inside her panties, it didn't take long. Bella grabbed onto his muscular arms as she quivered and rode out her high.

He'd been so patient and giving to her, she wanted to repay him; but when her hand dared to venture to the button of his jeans, he grabbed her hand. "Whoa, better not unless you changed your mind."

"But, that isn't fair."

He rolled back on her and hushed her up with his mouth and then proceeded to show her some of his many skills until they both were satisfied.

Paul joined her back on the bed after he'd gone in the bathroom and changed into a pair of sweats. She had put her shirt back on as well. She pulled his arms and the two of them cuddled on top of the covers. She started to apologize again, but he stopped her. "But you're so good at this...you practically ooze sexuality all the time and now you're stuck with this virgin and her underlying issues."

"Ooze, huh?"

"Yes, I can't be the first female to have told you that."

"I don't remember because I don't care about any other females, since being with you. As far as tonight, it was perfect. Hell, I just thought I was only getting a sugar fix on our date and you gave me way more than that, so relax and enjoy. We'll take it one day at a time."

Was it proper to get all giddy after a guy gives you, your first ever assisted orgasm, because that's what she was doing. She couldn't wipe the smile from his lips. "You want to spend the night?" his question pulled her out of her celebration.

"Oh, um...I don't know. I want to, but Charlie."

"Should know by now that you're a grown woman," he finished her sentence. He added that he might want to ravish her during the night if she stayed, so he guess maybe he should take her home.

She was quietly considering what it would be like if she started sleeping over. He told her she was always welcome and he said that rolling around his bed just might have given him the ability to rest there again, but added...not yet.

* * *

><p>Bella dreaded the meeting with Alice and Rose with every minute that brought her closer to the appointed time. She had done something, rather didn't do instead, and she knew it was going to cause a problem. She never told Paul she'd agreed to the meeting. Her guilt got the best of her and she sent out a quick text, saying it wasn't a big deal but that it was about to happen. She had no idea if a pack member had also been watching the house and then she mentally kicked herself. They probably were and would ascend on the property as soon as the Cullen car pulled up. She decided to send the alpha a message as well.<p>

Less than fifteen minutes later, a red Mercedes pulled in. She'd been sitting on the porch, no need to invite them in. Her eyes shifted to the woods. She saw movement, but couldn't differentiate how many sets of eyes were on her. Word traveled fast, in an instant, perhaps. Alice bounded out of the passenger side and ran to her side. Bella didn't need contact from her, she stepped back and held up both hands giving her the universal stop signal.

Rose was much more hesitant in her approach. Alice chimed in, "Bella, I'm so sorry this is what you've decided. I think you're making a mistake, but I love you enough to respect your choices."

She thanked her for that, but didn't think she was being that sincere. Once they were all standing there, Bella started wondering what was the point? She didn't know why they needed to talk.

"Don't listen to her, I may be in the minority with the family, but you're doing exactly the right thing."

"Rose..." Alice fussed.

Bella asked if there was anything else. Rose said only what they'd discussed with the pack. She reminded Bella about the Volturi and how Carlisle made the suggestion of faking her death as a solution. That was all news to her, but she had told Paul she didn't want to talk about the meeting when he asked her if she wanted to know what happened.

"Fake my death? Has that always been an option? Why did no one mention it before?"

"Why would we? You wanted to be a part of our family, so it didn't seem relevant," Alice stated.

Her best reaction could only be described as stunned. Was Alice really that far up Edward's ass that she never regarded her feelings? She already knew the answer to her own question. Of course she was. "You're a piece of work, Alice. I use to think you were such a good friend, but you were always looking out for Edward, never me."

Rose had a smug expression, but Alice disagreed. She tried to convince Bella that was not true. "Time to go," Rose urged. She looked to her right, a couple of wolves had moved into view and out of the trees. She told her that Carlisle and the pack would be in touch if necessary and for Bella to stop worrying and simply enjoy life.

"Bye Rose, thanks for actually caring," she completely slighted Alice and didn't acknowledge her again. The two of them drove away for what Bella hoped was the last time. She'd always thought she would miss the family so much if she didn't stay with Edward, but after the past few weeks, she found herself no longer caring. She didn't fit in their world.

Embry was the one to come out to talk to her. He shook his head, "Good riddance, but Bella we're all a little pissed at you. Why didn't you say anything about them coming over?"

She really had no excuse and she apologized, "Is Paul mad?"

"Yeah, he was at work when your message came through and he couldn't leave. He started texting all of us to get over here. Jared was the closet, he'd just passed by, but he doubled back. But it's none of my business, that's for you and your boyfriend to sort out later. I'm glad you finally see them for what they are."

Bella invited him in and made him a sandwich. She asked about school. They made a plan to go together Monday. She hoped to try and get some classes with him as well. He was going for his basics, but he thought about majoring in math.

"Math? Seriously, you like math?"

"Yeah, I like problem solving, I guess. Maybe, I could teach. The reservation always needs teachers and I could serve my community."

All of them were starting to have a glimmer of hope that the pack might not be needed long into the future, but Sam said they needed to take their time and not all try and give it up at once. Embry admitted, that it quickly became a part of him and even though they didn't want to be tied to it for a lifetime; they all agreed they weren't ready to completely give up the wolf.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later<em>

The reservation was having it's annual festival. Bella had never attended before, but she was looking forward to it. Actually, she always looked forward to spending time with him. They'd come a long way since the middle of the summer. She was starting college the next week and also at a new job, a bookstore that had a small cafe in the front. It was barely a five minute drive from school. Her father had almost convinced her to go car shopping. He wanted her to have something a little newer with better gas mileage. She felt weird about giving up the old red truck. Edward had bought her some obscenely expensive car that she had never even driven. She wondered what they did with it. They could have fed a small country with the proceeds from it.

Bella and Paul met up with the pack and walked around in a group. There were artists, craftsman, food vendors. It resembled a county fair. A portion of everything earned went back to the tribe to help with upkeep of the community center and other projects. There was also a fishing contest, so she made sure to stop off and see her father and Billy off. They swore they were winning this year, but they said that every year, Paul whispered in her ear.

She gave Billy a hug and asked the question she asked anyone that might know every few days, "Any word?"

"No, sweetie, not since the first letter." Apparently, Jake had written a letter. She felt like it wasn't her business to ask what it said, but it was enough to keep him hopeful.

Quil told them it was time for rides, but Bella shook her head. She pointed to her temple and told Paul, "I'll take chances with you or do more adventurous things, but carnival rides are where I draw the line. I don't trust machinery that is disassembled every couple of days and carted around from place to place, then set up in a rush, by...um." She paused, not wanting to cut down a group of people but in all honesty, some of the ride operators, were a little scary.

He pulled her close and agreed. "Yeah, I'm with you, we'll go skydiving one day...it's safer. Besides, Quil has lost his cookies on those rides before and you don't even want to know how they attempt to clean up," he pressed his lips against her forehead. "Another one?" She nodded. It wasn't bad, but the truth was she had been having headaches quite often; most weren't that bad, but a few put her to bed. He had expressed his worry every time she told him about it, but it was probably residual stress. Although, she was the happiest she had been in a long while. There were still times when she was alone that she did feel depressed and anxious. She quickly whisked away the thought about a similar time she'd been like that because everything was different this time.

She and Paul decided to sit at a table and share a snack instead. "Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That we'll go skydiving?"

"Would you?"

"I think so, if you're with me. Yeah, I think it would be fun."

"Okay, then yes...we'll go sometime. I'll find us a place and surprise you when you're least expecting it." He winked and pulled a long strand of funnel cake off and shoved it in his mouth.

She had told him she didn't like surprises, but the thought of him showing up one day and taking her to jump out of a plane sounded pretty damn fun and spontaneous.

Bella was lost in conversation when an attractive woman with slick, black hair and hazel eyes approached them. Paul had stopped talking mid sentence, basically with his mouth hanging open.

She took notice to see what had caught his attention and his tongue. The girl was stopping at their table, he obviously knew her.

"Well, there you are, Paul Lahote. What the hell happened? Did you lose your phone?"

"Um, no...hey Lily. I...I've been working a lot."

"More reason to give me a call, right?" She winked at him. What was with this girl? Bella looked down at herself to make sure she hadn't become invisible all of the sudden because those two were completely ignoring the fact that she was sitting there. She cleared her throat to gain some attention.

"Oh yeah, this is," he actually paused.

"Bella," it seemed like he'd forgotten her name and who she was.

"Yeah, Bella. Lily-Bella; Bella, this is Lily."

The little twit barely acknowledged her and started back up, going as far as asking Paul about meeting up with her. Was she serious? She eventually flat out asked him if he was busy after the festival. That was the last straw.

"Are you that clueless?"

"Excuse me?" she finally made eye contact with Bella.

"We're together," she pointed back and forth, "Do you want me to paint you a picture? I'm his girlfriend."

"You're joking," she faked laughed.

Bella was waiting for the usual self-assured, _always speak my mind_ boyfriend she thought she had, but he was still lost somewhere in the moment where his one time hook up girl crossed paths with his imprint. Where was his damn foot? She leaned under the table and got a clear view of his leg and kicked it as hard as she could.

It stung a little, but was worth it.

He cleared his throat and finally did his part, "Sorry, Lily, but yeah I should have made myself clear, this is Bella, my girlfriend. I'm totally off the market. It was...uh, nice knowing you and all, but you should take my number off your phone."

She looked at Bella again, like it still hadn't sunk in. She turned back to him, "Ugh...like I'd ever call you again. You're an asshole." She turned on her heal and stomped off after her declaration.

He continued to look dumbfounded and Bella was soon overcome with same conclusion. She stood up, "Where are you going?"

She responded, "She's right, you're an asshole." Bella did her own version of stomping off with a little less ass shaking and in the other direction, of course. She never wanted to see that skanky bitch again.

"Hold up, Blue..." he was chasing close behind her. "I'm sorry, it took me so long to get the words out. I wasn't expecting something like that. Come on, you don't mean it." He turned her around. She made her best attempt at looking infuriated, but he was right, she didn't mean it and she didn't want to leave him. She was having a moment of insecurity. That bimbo, who happened to be quite beautiful had obviously given him whatever he wanted and she was still suffering from some sort of hangup.

"How many others can I expect to run into?"

"I hope none, but I can't promise you won't. I was bad, but not as bad as my reputation, if that makes you feel any better."

It did.

"Here, I want to show you something." he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. All she saw were the guys, his sister, Leah and Emily. That was it...not a single other girl. "I blocked and then deleted all their numbers as soon as I got home from Billy's when he gave me that long ass lecture after we got arrested together...the night I knew you were my whole world."

He did that before she ever even hinted at leaving Edward. He had that much faith in them even after she inadvertently screwed up their imprint. Her lip started trembling. "I'm sorry. The past is in the past. I can't believe you did that. I...I," he tilted her face towards his. She wanted to say it. She'd thought it was happening, but she didn't want to say it too soon.

"It's okay, I do too."

How'd he know what she'd almost said or did he mean something different? He looked around, they had walked away from the crowd. Paul bent down and kissed her, "I love you, Bella. You're the only woman I see, the only one I ever will see." He held her face in his hands.

She smiled, and told him what he needed to hear which happened to be the absolute truth, "I love you too."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**~A/N Not sure what some of my readers are expecting since I've gotten mixed opinions, so I'm going to continue to write it how I want it to go. Let me know what you're thinking, because this one took me awhile to get going in the direction I imagined.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter 9

Bella had a shipment she needed to get organized before closing time. She usually handled the books and her co-worker Mitch handled the cafe area. She was on the step stool putting way a few books when she was grabbed from behind.

"Where's the erotica section?" he hummed in her ear.

She started laughing, he didn't scare her. As soon as his hands were on her waist, she knew it was him. Her body already had his touch memorized.

Paul sat her back on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm driving you home."

She told him it might be 15 to 20 minutes but she would love for him to take her home. She was still trying to get use to the little car. Charlie talked her into the Nissan and was nothing like driving the old truck. She felt like she could never see far enough ahead. It was like she was sitting on the ground.

"You can wait at one of the tables, I'll work faster if you aren't distracting me."

He gave her a kiss against her head and said he needed to get to know this dude if he was going to be working late hours with her. Bella frowned and shook her head, giving him a warning not to carry it too far. Mitch was a tad bit socially awkward already and he had no intentions towards her. She was positive about that.

Bella finished up as fast as she could. She grabbed Paul's arm and pulled him outside with her. She told Mitch to ignore him as they headed out the door.

"That's one weird dude," he said as soon as they got in her car.

"He's unusual, but he's warming up to me a little. The last thing I need is you scaring him to death."

He swore he hadn't said anything scary, but sometimes just looking at one of the guys was scary to the outside world.

Bella and Paul had settled further into their relationship. She spent a lot of time with him, but classes were in session and her she was getting about 25 hours at the bookstore. It had changed things a little. She actually had her birthday at Sue's with the pack the week before. It was a stark contrast to how it had been the year before. What a year that had been. She felt like she could have crammed five normal years into those 12 months. She hoped her 19th year would be a lot more low key.

"Wanna go to my house?" he asked eagerly.

"I do, but I can't."

Bella was doing fine in all her courses except for algebra and she already had plans with Embry for a study session.

"Embry?"

"Yes, you know he's really good with math and I'm not, so I offer English tutoring in return for his algebra help.

"Yeah, yeah...I know all that, but I can't believe you're turning me down for Embry." She actually had big plans that she hadn't advised him about just yet. Bella decided to wait until he got her home safely before letting him know what she'd decided. He had the tendency to get a little eager at the drop of a hat.

She rubbed her temples. Once she settled down each day, she felt them. The headaches were happening even more.

"You have that check up, don't you?"

"Yes, Friday morning because I don't have class or work. Dad's worried I'm anemic or something. I think it's stress, but I'm happier than I've been in a long while so who knows."

Bella was not being completely truthful. She didn't want to cause an issue, but what happened to her when she was by herself was so eerily similar to when Edward had first abandoned her in the woods, it scared her. It made no sense though. She didn't miss him, nor was she begging for his return. She never wanted to see or hear from him again, and she didn't want Paul to ever think that was the case. The similarities made no sense, because she was not the same person at all.

Paul had this weird hangup about not talking about unpleasant things. She thought in the beginning it was because he was only trying to get to know her better. They'd been together for weeks and he still avoided anything that could result in a conflict. She had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with his mother, possibly, his father as well. Hell, she had her own mother issues...maybe they could help each other, but he still shut any sort of deep conversations down before they got started.

If it was about his feelings for her, he could go on and on until he made her blush, but that was as far as they got with emotions. Bella was starting to feel more and more urgency about discussing Jake. Sam finally got through long enough to find out he swore he was coming home soon. He didn't have the chance to tell Jacob about her. The minute he was back, he'd know not only was she not married, not a vampire; but she was also in a new relationship with Paul. She knew there was going to be some adjustments, they were in the pack together and she was spending most of her free time with all of them. The guys were all becoming really good friends to her even Leah was pleasant with her most of the time.

"You got quiet," he noticed.

"Sorry, how was work today?"

He told her about the house they were working on and invited her to come out with him sometime over the weekend.

Soon, they were pulling up in the driveway. He would have to quickly take off so Charlie wouldn't get suspicious, but sometimes he noticed Paul was without a vehicle. Bella always said one of the guys picked him up and he didn't spend any time worrying about it.

"Sooo..." she wasn't sure how to tell him her plans.

"Whatcha got cooking up in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Emily told me about the poker night. I'm going to help make some food. It sounds fun."

"Yeah, we've talked about starting something like that up for months, but all the bloodsucker activity kinda put an end to Friday night fun. Why, Blue? You holding out on me, you're a card shark, aren't ya?"

She giggled because she probably only knew how to play Go Fish and Old Maid. "No, not at all. Maybe you could teach me."

"Aw, baby...I'm an excellent teacher. Haven't I proved that already?"

She leaned over so she could kiss him. He was right about that, he'd taught her plenty and now she was finally ready to tell him what was really on her mind. Bella pulled back from him enough to let him know. She whispered next to his ear, "I'm going home with you after the game." It wasn't a huge revelation, she'd spent a lot of time with him alone at his house, but she had never stayed all night.

"Keep talking..."

"I'm staying, Paul. I've already told Charlie in the least embarrassing way I could come up with. I want to spend the night with you...I'm ready."

He lips were back on her in the next second. She knew he'd been waiting for her to decide, but he'd been so patient and understanding.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Then to hell with poker night. We can see our friends anytime, it's our special night. I'll take you to dinner, or bring dinner home. Whatever you want."

"No, I already promised Emily. I want to go. Besides, we have all night, right?"

Paul let his head fall back and hit the headrest. He still wasn't sold. He told her he might as well hand over all his money to Quil as soon as they got started, because he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on the game.

He walked her to the porch and kissed her goodnight, "Love you," he said when he let her go.

She walked up the steps, and turned around to look at him one more time before he headed for the woods.

He had changed her life so much, for the better, of course. She finally felt comfortable in her own skin. He was starting to walk off. "Wait, Paul." He came back to the steps and she launched herself off the porch into his arms. Bella poured out her love for him with her kisses. "Okay, now you can leave. I had to do that." She smacked his lips again. "I love you."

"Now I'm staying," was his reply.

"No, you'll be bored. You don't want to do algebra with Embry and I."

He said Embry could turn around and go home. He'd wait for her in her room and she could tell Charlie she was going to bed early.

"Friday, babe...I'm all yours Friday night."

"You're all mine every night, Blue; but I'll leave you to your school for now." Embry drove up about that time so they cut the back and forth sickeningly sweet conversation. Friday couldn't come soon enough for Bella. It was might be the very night to change everything.

* * *

><p>Bella stretched and yawned as she tried to wake up from her nap. She'd had a late night of studying so she wouldn't have to worry about it as much over the weekend. She planned to give Paul all her attention instead. Her checkup had gone like she expected. The new doctor she saw didn't think anything major was wrong with her. She told her sometimes the body reacts certain ways to change. Bella gave her an abbreviated description of some of her recent life changes: like a broken engagement, new boyfriend and job, as well as starting college.<p>

She gave her a list of therapists if it got too bad, told her the best over the counter headache remedies, as well as some non drug-related coping mechanisms. She ran a blood panel just in case. She told her weight was on the low side for her height, so to try and eat a balanced diet. Bella went ahead and got a prescription for birth control. It was time to be a responsible grown up. The test results wouldn't be in until the following week, but hopefully everyone would fell at ease afterwards and that there wasn't anything really wrong with her.

She got up to finish up the snacks she agreed to make to take to Sam and Emily's. Her overnight bag was already packed, so all she had to do was get the finger sandwiches and dip together. The rest she was doing when she got there. She and Paul both admitted they could hardly think of anything else. He'd had her blushing left and right the past couple of days with his constant sexy messages. There'd be no problem getting in the mood for him. She had promised Emily, but he was right that they'd probably be the first to leave the game night.

"Um, you smell good, Bella," Quil came up behind her and breathed near her shoulder. "Is there a special occasion?" he started laughing.

Bella glanced at Paul, and shook her head, "You told them?"

He came up beside her and put his arm around her, "Sorry, I was excited." She wasn't mad, maybe a little self-conscious that they were all discussing something so private. Paul shoved Quil, "Get the fuck out of here and don't sniff my girl again, weirdo."

Bella hung out with Emily and Kim in the kitchen while the guys set up the poker game. "Bella's getting lucky," Kim chanted.

"Is this the focus of the entire night? I thought we were playing cards."

"Nope, no one cares about that now. We're all invested in your blossoming love life, Bella."

"Why?" Kim and Emily had their own hot, love lives. She didn't know where all the curiosity came from.

"Because, you two are so stinking cutesy all the time," Emily added. "We've felt like we're watching a real life romance novel unfold in front of our very eyes. It's about time you complete the imprint."

Bella wasn't convinced, what if she still halted him. Sex wasn't a guarantee, what if it was something even more than that?

They all sat down to eat, Bella was next to Paul and he had his free hand on her leg. Just his touch alone turned her into a puddle of goo. How was she going to react to his full body? Well, she'd gotten pretty close to it so far, which had been amazing enough. She was glad they'd kinda built themselves up to what was soon to happen. "Um dinner was good...so tasty," he purred in her ear. She turned her head and he kissed her. No one there cared, the men were all very passionate.

Sam was the one to break it up, "Come on...Bella, I'm stealing him before I lose him completely. We all plan to take advantage of the distraction." She couldn't believe they were playing for cash. She imagined friends might be a little less hardcore. Someone at school mentioned nickle poker night, that sounded a little more friendly. Leah came in late. She actually acted pretty normal in the situation. Paul said it took awhile, but he had the sneaking suspicion, she was getting the D someplace else and that's why she finally chilled. Bella was curious about that since she was seeing her more and more because of college except they didn't have any classes together. However, Leah kept tabs on her when it was her time to be her protector. She had never seen her with a guy, other than Quil or Embry at school.

Seth was actually out with kids his own age for the evening, so it was Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul playing poker until Leah butted in and said she was also playing. Bella helped Emily with the final touches on dessert while Kim cleaned up the kitchen. They talked about putting on a movie but Bella really wanted to watch the game.

Judging from all the swearing coming from her man, he was already losing. She guessed the guys were all right about him being distracted or maybe he didn't really care.

She leered over his shoulder and didn't have a clue if the cards he had were good or bad. She was smart enough not to say anything out loud about what she saw. Paul turned his head and looked up at her. She smiled, but figured she'd join the girls and not distract him any further. His arm snaked around her waist, and he pulled her back.

"No, stay." He pulled her down hard into his lap and caged her in his arms. "Let's see what kind of luck you bring."

Bella was clapping for the fourth time for him. He'd won another hand and the guys were eating their words that she was a huge distraction. He gave her a kiss every time she counted his winnings. "I knew you'd be good luck," he rubbed against her leg again, "But maybe I should quit while I'm ahead and we go make a different kind of luck. You about ready to go?"

She was but Emily had just pulled out the brownies from the oven. She thought they could stay for dessert. Quil was complaining, "Oh hell no, I at least get one more chance to win some of my money back." He was coming back in the room with a giant brownie in his hand. Emily followed with a plate and everyone passed it around until they cleaned the plate. She and Paul fed theirs to each other. She knew the two of them were maybe over the top sometimes, but so far no one was really complaining. Overall, they were all happy for them. He finally had someone that truly loved him after his less than ideal life and she wasn't a bloodsucker which they were always quick to remind her of. She shifted to get up but he wasn't having it.

"No way, you're staying while I play this last hand and then we'll go."

"But Emily," she wanted to help.

"I've got it, Bella. It's fine," Emily yelled from the kitchen.

She leaned against his chest and relaxed as Embry dealt out the final hand to them. Thoughts consumed her. She was having tons of fun with her friends, she was so warm and secure in his lap and soon she'd be even warmer wrapped up with him in his bed. She loved him so much, it was like everything was falling into place after so many bad things had once plagued her. Bella was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed they were already placing their last bets nor had she heard the creek of the door when someone came inside.

She was staring at his hand. She'd learned a little over the past hour, he had another good hand.

"What the fuck is this?" the deep, even bass asked. A voice she'd memorized long before.

Her head snapped up to see what had to have been a dream, but it wasn't. Jacob was standing in the doorway that separated the living and kitchen areas.

"Jake!" she screamed and jumped up at the same time. She ran to him as fast her feet would carry her. Bella forgot all else for one split second and threw her arms around him. She was so relieved to see him once again in the flesh. She wondered what he had been doing while he was away? He was even bigger. She was completely dwarfed by his large frame. One detail immediately stood out, her arms were trying to wrap around him, but she hadn't received one of his signature hugs in return. She pulled back to see him staring at the entire scene with complete stoicism. In fact, no one other than her had spoken a word.

Bella turned back to the table where she'd left Paul to run to Jake. He was not happy at the turn of events and an awareness came over her. All her plans for the perfect night would never happen. In fact, so much was about to change, she never imagined how fast everything that she'd created for her life could disappear; but in an instant, it just did.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

**_I have to add if you have read my stories, you know I don't do predictable; so don't worry that I'm starting a love triangle up. I swear I'm not...been there, done that. Unless, you really really want one, no...just joking, not even then. I wrote a little tale called Revival, which happens to be up for an award at twifanfictionrecs _****_(i_****_nsert shameless pimping). Some bumps in the road are caused by something other than a third party._**


	10. Chapter 10: Beginnings and Endings

~_**As always, if you are reading, reviewing, following or favoriting; I adore you. Thanks a bunch!**_

Chapter 10: Beginnings and Endings

Their eyes met again, as the realization set in with the rest of the pack. Everyone, but Paul started talking at once. They were asking Jake what was up and a few of the guys told him they were happy he was back, but his focus was solely on her.

"How?" he finally asked.

"Come out on the back porch, so we can talk."

He nodded and the two of them turned around to go find a private spot. She hadn't paid attention, but they were followed. He had a seat on a small bench and she sat on the opposite one. Paul stood next to her side.

The strangest expression went across Jake's face and he stood back up, "Can I help you, Lahote?"

"Yeah, by running off again...that should do it."

"Paul..."

The two men moved closer. Bella thought back to all those conversations she'd tried to have, but Paul always shut them down before she had a chance to tell him anything that she wanted to say. If he would have let her get some of it out in the open, maybe things wouldn't be so tense at the moment. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Of course, his solution was for Jacob to leave again. He didn't want to deal with the complication. She wasn't going to sabotage their relationship. She loved him, they were committed to one another, but she kept trying to say Jacob was special to her. He always would be.

Jacob was starting to respond, "Since when do you care what goes on with Bells? Isn't she just a leech lover?"

Bella also stood up and got in between them. She was facing Paul, pleading with were her eyes. "Go back in while I explain some of the situation to Jake. I'm fine."

"No, you don't owe him anything, he ran off like the spoiled brat that I knew he was. Let's go. Sam can deal with Jacob."

Jacob reached for her and pulled her arm gently so she would turn around. "Are you serious? That wasn't a joke when I walked in? I thought Paul was acting up or something and pulled you in his lap. You expect me to believe that you're actually with him? How's that even possible? I come back and the bloodsucker's gone, you're still here but you're Paul's girlfriend? Did I come back to some alternate universe?"

"You're welcome and yeah that's exactly what this is. Nobody needs you around. I saved her, you didn't even try. Now take your hand off and don't ever touch her again."

Jacob was so different. He was harsh looking and sounding, almost robotic. "Not a bloodsucking demon, but Lahote's girlfriend...just a slight improvement, huh?" She couldn't even begin to process how much his attitude hurt her. She had been wrong to think that their friendship was strong enough that when he came back, he'd be ecstatic she was alive. She'd done that to Jacob and she knew it. He wasn't like that before she broke his heart.

Paul pulled her closer to him. She saw his fists clinch and it was urgent that she separate the two of them. Things were escalating quickly. It was the worst possible scenario she hoped would never happen. Bella needed to speak to both of them in private, but who first? She didn't care for the attitude Paul was starting to project. He was her boyfriend, so she thought they needed to get on the same page first.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" his jaw relaxed and his eyes softened some when he only focused on her instead of Jacob. "Come on, in private." Bella took his hand and they walked to the side of the house away from everyone physically, maybe not completely private, but it'd have to do. "Paul, please calm down. I don't like it when you're like this."

"I'm sorry, Blue; but why tonight of all nights? He's ruining everything."

"No, he's not. We're still us, but Jacob is special to me. I still wanted to be the one to explain the situation. I owe him that much."

"No you don't, he left. Why won't you listen to me about that little fact?"

Again, he was raising his voice and she didn't like that at all, so she met his volume. "You can't tell me how to manage my relationships with my friends. I tried to talk to you about this plenty of times and you wouldn't let me. Now I'm going back there so Jake and I can have a private conversation and then you can take me home."

"Take you home, what the fuck? You're supposed to come home with me tonight. See...I told you he's ruining everything. We can't even be together because you're all wrapped up in his homecoming."

Bella was feeling enraged. She just wanted to be allowed to do something that was important to her, not be told she wasn't allowed. The best thing to do would have been to walk away so the both of them could cool off, but her temper got the best of her. "I've just gotten out of one controlling relationship. You're insane if you think I'm going to put up with another one."

"Oh, there it is...Wow, fucking great, you're comparing me to the leech." He pressed her up to the side of the house and she had the slightest bit of fear. It wasn't that he'd hurt her, but that'd she'd hurt him so much with the accusation, that the damage would be permanent. She wasn't comparing the two of them in her mind, but more of what the circumstance felt like since he was telling her she couldn't talk to Jake. Paul put his finger in her face, "Don't ever do that again."

She shoved his hand out of her face and walked away. They'd never had anything close to an argument not counting that Lily incident and he'd begged for forgiveness for that for days. He apologized over and over how a real relationship was foreign to him and it was only the awkwardness that got his tongue that day at the festival. She was too happy to know that he loved her to even care, but this thing that was taking place outside Sam and Emily's was a full fledged fight.

No one was on the porch any longer. Bella pushed the back door open and got her stuff together. They were all staring, "Sam, can you take me home, please?"

Paul was on her heels, "No, I'll take you."

"Um, brother...maybe you should chill and let someone else take Bella," Quil vocalized and then sunk down in his seat after the look Paul shot him.

"I can take you, Bells," was the last thing she expected to hear from him.

"Like I'd go with you, Jacob. You've been nothing but rude since you walked in the door and all I wanted to do was explain things." She looked to Sam once more, "Sam..."

"I'm sorry, but I have things that need to be sorted out here, Bella. Perhaps..." before Sam finished his suggestion, the ever present voice of reason came to her side.

"I'll be happy to take you, Bella before I go on patrol," Embry always made her feel at ease. "Here," he grabbed her pans and supplies she'd brought to help with dinner. "Keys?" he asked Paul.

Paul said they were still in the truck. She knew they both needed to spend some hours away from each other, but she still fought the urge to run to him. She wanted to fix it right then, but then she glanced over at Jacob in the corner. He'd been gone so long, he looked out of place. She couldn't place the emotions on his face, maybe there were none. Bella hugged Emily and Kim who had been speechless, but both whispered it would work out and it'd be fine in the morning. She wanted to believe them. She and Embry were at the door when he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"You can still change your mind."

"Paul, just let me go tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"No, I'm never letting you go." His hand still held her wrist, but he wasn't squeezing so much it hurt.

Embry didn't hesitate, he reached for Bella to separate his hold on her, "Come on...let her go. She said she'll talk to you tomorrow." Paul released her just in time to shove Embry right off the porch.

Bella screamed, but he was in his face in an instant. "You made the offer to drive her a little too damn quick, study buddy. You better watch yourself, Call." Paul still had a handle on Embry's shirt when Sam had seen enough.

"Paul, get the fuck off and go. Hit the woods and run it off. Bella's safe tonight and you need to calm down. Jake and I have something to discuss and I want you back here in two hours because you're next."

The rest was a blur, Paul looked at her one last time before exploding into the large, silver wolf in front of all of them. She couldn't believe how fast the night had turned to shit and for what? All she'd said, was that she wanted to speak to Jacob. Embry drove her in silence for several miles. The two of them had become close over the past month.

"Which is real?"

"Huh?"

"Which one is the real Paul: the one tonight or the one I spent the better part of my summer with?"

"Hell, Bella...I guess the only accurate answer is both of them. That's just how he is. The way he's gotten a handle on his moods and temper had a lot to do with you. At least, that's what we all thought. You bring out the best in him, but I know there's another side. He's got a lot of personal shit he needs to work on."

"That's the problem, he doesn't want to talk about it. I've tried. I also tried to get the Jake issue out in the open before and he wouldn't let me. Now look at us."

"He's scared, he doesn't want to appear weak in front of you."

"He's a jerk, I can't believe he pushed you. Scared of what? I love him, he knows that."

"He knows there's a part of you that loves Jacob. He's scared of losing you. I'm pretty sure that's what all this was about tonight."

She wanted him to have more faith in her...in them, but Paul had been abandoned and she knew that still haunted him. But all that anger and jealousy, did she really want to be subjected to that? Could he get over it after one night? She highly doubted it.

Embry reminded her of how Paul's mother left the family for another man and how it was him and sister taking caring of their father all those years. It should of been the adult taking caring of the kids not the other way around. Bella could relate to that in a way. "Talk about abandonment issues, right? We're both in Psych, so you know I'm right. I don't have the best upbringing either, I don't even know my father. I've tried to bring up some of it and he was resistant to say the least. Even Sam tried to get in all our heads to be a better alpha. He never could get to the bottom of the anger issues either."

Embry pulled into the driveway after that. Bella had so much to think about, but she was completely spent for the night. How could she help him if he wouldn't let her in? She had a sinking suspicion he was going to continue to make it all about Jacob and she knew that wasn't their real problem. This was more about trust and openness for her.

"I brought up Edward at the worst possible time. What if he doesn't forgive me?"

"I know," she frowned at him. "Sorry, we all heard and yes, that was bad. Don't think there's anything that he won't forgive you for though. You're still his world."

"Embry, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"You're on patrol and I don't want to put you in the middle again, but please keep him away tonight. I know he'll be out there. Trust me, the window will be locked. I've got to get some sleep. Can you pass that on for me?"

"Yeah, no problem. Hope you get some rest."

Embry walked her to the door and gave her a friendly hug. Warm arms, she was so used to them now, but it was not quite what she wanted. She missed his touch already. They were supposed to be together that very second and now she might as well be a million miles away.

She slowly climbed the stairs, and Charlie's door opened up, "Bells...is that you?"

"Yeah Dad."

"You've been crying, what the hell happened?" Bella ran to him and buried her face in his soft flannel shirt, "Oh, Bells it's alright. I hate to see you so upset."

"It's all messed up, Dad. You were right. Jake came back and Paul didn't take it well."

Charlie assured her that it's probably not as bad as she thought, that once all the emotions died down, they'd work things out. She spent a little more time with him talking about her terrible evening. It was nice that they could talk. She never had attempted those types of conversations when she was with Edward. He had a lot more wisdom than she'd ever given him credit for.

Before Bella closed her eyes, her phone buzzed. She was expecting Paul obviously, but instead...the name read Jake.

**sorry, i was an ass...talk please**

**okay, come by around noon**

**see u then**

* * *

><p>The knock at the door could only be one person, so Bella opened the door eager to get it over with. She had already made her decision.<p>

"Hey," she pulled the door all the way open so he'd know she was inviting him inside.

"I'm sorry," were the first words out of Paul's mouth.

"I knew you would be, but we still need to talk."

She brought him over to the couch. Charlie was gone so they had the house to themselves. Paul reached out to make contact, but she leaned back.

"Come on, Blue...don't be like that. I need to touch you, to hold you again."

"Paul, I love you, but we both need to work on some stuff. It all happened so fast. One day as I was engaged and the next I was with you in this highly intense relationship. I think I need some time."

"What the fuck time are you talking about?"

"I mean time away from each other."

"Why so you can spend it with Jacob? We can't break up. I thought you understood how this worked."

"Um...to answer you first question no, I'm not trading you for Jake. If I want to speak to him then I will and of course, we can break up. I still have my free will. We need to break up if we're ever going to fix this. As far as imprinting goes, I'm not like the other girls and maybe that's a good thing."

He stared blankly at the wall shaking his head. She wasn't trying to hurt him further. She wanted them to fix what was broken and be stronger than ever. Bella tried to explain how much she needed him to trust her. She wasn't only talking about Jacob or any other guy, including Embry. They needed to be able to open up and be honest. He was closed off in so many ways.

"I always tell you how I feel about you. I love you more than anything. I thought you believed that."

"I did...I do, but Paul you can't even tell me about your relationship with your father. I know that it hurts you."

"My father? What the fuck does he have to do with us? He's a drunk, he was a shitty father most of the time. I hope you never meet him. There...I told you all about him. Satisfied?"

Paul ignored her previous maneuvering away from him and he scooted up against her. She let him touch her that time. Bella closed her eyes as he held her face in his hands.

"You don't want me to leave. Don't do this, Blue."

She even responded to his soft kiss. "I have to, I don't plan on it being permanent. Please, Paul...just give me some space while you and I try and figure out what's missing here."

He looked at her with a combination of such pain and anger. He stood up and went to the door. He wasn't going to even attempt to understand where she was coming from. He was reverting to his old ways and she didn't know how to communicate with him like that. She walked to the porch with him.

"So that's it? I'm single again."

"I...I," she stumbled over her answer.

"Just making sure in case I feel like going out tonight. If the women ask then I won't be betraying anyone by telling them what you confirmed."

"Fine, whatever...if that's what you need to do, then yes, you're single."

He stopped and acted like he was going to say something else, but she slammed the door in his face. She was done. Bella ran upstairs into the bathroom and turned on the shower and the sink full blast just in case he was out there. She didn't want him to hear how much she was crying. He was right that she had broken up with him and made him suddenly single again, but was he serious about going out right away? She knew his history and that was enough to cause her to worry.

All Bella wanted anymore was to be a strong woman that could make her own choices and still have successful relationships. She thought she'd learned quite a lot in a short amount of time even though she knew she had plenty of mistakes that she was sure to make. It was all she could think about the rest of the morning: was this a mistake that she could never correct?

She sat and stared at the same page of a novel for most of the morning. The rest of the time she cried, but sooner than she expected, another visitor knocked at the door. Would this confrontation go any smoother or would she lose another person that was special to her?

Bella slowly opened the door, and Jacob didn't look near as angry as he had the night before. In fact, he looked downright happy. He was smiling at her, she'd missed that smile.

He held out his hand and she extended hers. He shook it with such eagerness, she thought he'd pull her arm out of socket.

Jacob said the last thing she ever expected, "Hi Bella, I'm Jake...can we start over?"

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**~A/N Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review. I heard from a lot of you last time and I tried to hit all of you back personally. Sorry, it's taken a little longer than normal to update. Silly me for not realizing that temporarily breaking up the story pairing, would cause a story mutiny. This is a Paul/Bella story, so if you were ever worried it wouldn't be HEA for them, don't be. All my stories end that way, but sometimes I zigzag around before getting there. I'm totally committed to finishing this and I don't ever expect all feedback to be mindless praise, but I hope from here on out everyone will be respectful. I try my best and I know I make mistakes, but this is all in good fun, a piece of fiction about characters I feel like I know and love. Hope I still have everyone on board.**_

_**Thanks again...now WGHWY continues**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter 11

Bella and Jacob had a seat in the living room. She was currently stunned by his request, not sure what he meant by it. She finally flat out asked, "What do you mean?"

Jacob said that he'd been up all night, first with Sam and then alone to think about all that had happened. "What happened to us?"

"I screwed up," was her reply and it wasn't just one instance. It was over and over.

"Yeah, maybe, but so did I. It all started to fall apart when he came back."

"You mean when I went and got him."

He didn't argue with that fact because that's exactly what happened. "First off, whatever went on last night was all my fault. I'm sorry. I don't know what was going through my brain walking in there like that."

"You'd just gotten back, you wanted to see everyone. I don't think that was the issue."

Jacob took a deep breath, he reached out and covered her hand with his. She watched him swallow hard and a glare form over his eyes. "Bells, you're alive. I thought for weeks surely you'd be dead by now. I should have shown some damn gratitude. It's all I ever really wanted." She was going to respond but he put his finger over her lips. "I know I use to want a lot more, but you being human, living your life is the most important part. I've got some things to get used to. I'm not saying it's all perfect, hell, life's not perfect ever, but we can build from here. Say that we can still be friends and all that other shit will get sorted out sooner or later."

"Yes, I'm still your friend. You have no idea how much I worried that wouldn't be possible, but a part of me never stopped believing that somehow we'd work it out." Bella hugged him like she'd tried the night before and that time he reciprocated. The two of them embraced for a long time. So much had happened, but she was starting to believe their friendship could survive anything.

He eventually pulled back. "Don't get me wrong, I hate fucking Lahote, but jeesh...imprint. I can't go against that as much as I wish I could. We have a code. I honor that, I have no choice. It's so hard to wrap my head around. I use to wonder, um...I, nevermind."

"We broke up."

"I heard." He added that he didn't see the point when she knew good and damn well she was going to get back together with him.

"The point is to teach him he can't treat me that way or act so out of control. I'm not going to stand for it."

"I know how much of an asshole he can be. However, Bells...we're wolves, not dogs. You can't send him to obedience school. It doesn't work that way, it's insulting."

Bella thought about his words. Jacob was always pretty blunt with her, but he was honest. Was she trying to train him, make him behave? She started to think about how quick it had all blown up in their faces. Everyone had said, things would be better in the morning. She was the only one that didn't see it that way. It was true she'd gone to bed thinking the same thing, but as soon as she woke up; breaking up seemed like a better decision. After hours of feeling miserable, she couldn't exactly remember why.

"Part of me was close to pulling him back inside and changing my mind, but then he had to bring up going out and meeting women. That was the last straw. If he can forget me that easily then I'm better off without him, aren't I?"

Jacob let her know this was a one time thing, but this time he'd ease her mind. He had no plans on getting all into their relationship and being her confidant or advice giver. He wasn't that noble just yet. "I'll tell you this much...he isn't going out. That was bullshit."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, he's a dick for trying to hurt you, but Bella you're both extremes. Either you're over-thinking every minute detail or you're ridiculously impulsive. I don't have much to go on as far as relationships, but you kinda suck, honey." She tossed the pillow from the sofa at him. He dodged it, but she smiled at the old name. He'd called her "honey" and it was comforting and familiar. They were going to be okay, their friendship had survived.

"You're pretty different, but the same."

"Which is it?"

"Both, I can't put it into words, but I think you know what I mean. What happened while you were gone?"

Jacob started at the beginning. Of course, at first, he'd gone through the whole gamut of emotions. He'd been worried, sad, miserable, furious, hurt, etc. and then back through all of them a few times. He assumed the worst was happening and there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't sure running was for the best, but it was all he could do at the time. Maybe it was an act of self-preservation. Eventually, he turned the time away into a period of self-discovery. "No offense, but I had let you become the center of my universe and I'd lost who I was, what my purpose was because of that obsession."

She didn't question him, but obsessions were not so hard to understand. She'd been there herself. That was exactly how she felt after breaking up with Edward. It was important to figure herself out...she still was trying and that's why her relationship woes caused such panic in her. Jacob had done some odd jobs, met lots of new people and did a lot of growing up. He said his first attempt at being more mature failed miserably when he walked in on the scene at Sam and Emily's, but he'd apologized to everyone involved, "Minus you know who?"

"Yeah, that's probably for the best, especially last night of all nights."

"What was so special about last night? It looked like y'all were goofing off. Was it a special occasion or something?"

Bella thought it best to shut up right there, it was not a conversation she should be having with him of all people.

"Beeellllaaa, you're hiding something from me."

She told him good friends don't have to share every personal detail. Stupid...she said personal. An array of expressions crossed his face, she knew he was thinking hard about it.

"Ew, this is about sex, isn't it?"

"Jacob, that's none of your business."

"Exactly, forget I asked." He looked like he couldn't help himself, he was still thinking about it. "I mean, I get it...imprinting and all. I saw what it did with Sam and Jared. Was last night like an anniversary?"

"You don't know when to stop, do you? It was supposed to be the first time, idiot. I'm different...I'm not like Emily and Kim, okay. Now do you get it, nosy?"

Jake still had some nerve, he started laughing at her dilemma.

"It's not funny."

"No, I guess not," but he kept laughing. "Wow, Lahote's really going to hate me even more. It won't make the transition any easier."

"What transition?"

Jacob divulged a little more about what his talk or lecture from Sam included. Part of the journey of self-discovery made him realize he didn't want to hide from his birthright any longer. Of course, he didn't think it was fair to expect them all to start following him just cuz he said so or because of some bloodline. Sam said he'd have to earn it. The guys had all lost a little respect for him, not because he ran but because he stayed gone so long. He agreed and he was willing to work for it. He told Bella he caught the slightest hint of relief in Sam's eyes. He didn't seem to want the burden indefinitely. He knew Paul would be the toughest nut to crack. He'd previously ridiculed him because of the lineage. Now that Bella was involved...he'd be much more resistant. "I might have to kick his ass one day or he'll never submit to me."

"No, don't do that. I don't want you two to ever fight."

"Bells, we've fought before about you, remember?"

Oh yeah, she thought. She did remember and that was pretty frightening, but there were a lot more emotions involved at the present time. Paul would hate her asking him for any favors, but she did. "Please, can you try and hold off on this alpha thing for a little while longer? I really want to fix the two of us first. Maybe after Paul and I sort out our relationship, I can convince him to do what's best for the pack."

"Is that how it's going to be from here on out...you're the mediator?"

She shrugged. "I'm not giving up on our friendship and he needs to accept it, just like you need to believe me that my love for him is real. I'm not going to abandon him for good."

Jacob told her he needed to get going, he had lots of stuff to take care of for his dad after being absent so long. He pulled her into a familiar bear hug. "I meant it, Bells when I asked to start over. I still have struggles, and I'm not perfect. I'm not over everything by any means, but having you still here is a gift. I'm not going to ruin what we've been given a second chance at."

She kissed his cheek and told him thanks. His commitment meant so much to her.

"Fix your shit with Paul. When one of the wolves is in distress, it throws the whole pack out of whack. Trust me...I saw it before firsthand."

That was the last thing he said before climbing in his car and driving off. She'd couldn't fix it that quickly no matter how bad she felt about causing an overall disturbance in the pack. It was more complicated than that, but her best friend had given her plenty of things to think about. She got busy with dinner for Charlie and let her mind rest for awhile and only concentrated on the task at hand.

* * *

><p>Charlie asked a little bit about how her day had gone, but he could tell she wasn't in the talkative mood.<p>

"You and Jacob are okay, but you and Paul are on the outs?"

"Something like that, but Jake and I are just friends."

"Bells, you don't have to justify yourself with me. I trust you."

She had no idea why, because she'd only screwed up over and over since living with him again. The episodes with Edward, and now her relationship drama. Poor Charlie preferred a much simpler life and she knew it.

Bella was all ready to turn in. She was going to bed early like an old person, but she felt too exhausted to stay up even if it was Saturday night. Her curiosity got the best of her and she tried looking out the curtains she had drawn since the night before. Could he be out at a club or bar? What if he really was out her window, like he spent most of his nights? She didn't want him to see her looking, but maybe they were both playing stupid, childish games. She pulled the curtains back a little more and saw nothing. She decided to go ahead and open the damn window.

Bella slowly unlatched the lock and slid the window up just a little bit. She turned her head and listened, but only heard the common sounds of any fall evening. She was about to slide the glass back down when a feeling of warmth spread through her. She felt him...she was sure that's what it meant. He was out there, but he wasn't about to let her know that. She decided to try something. Hopefully, she didn't screw it up or she might break her neck but she would attempt to be careful for once. She opened the window as far as it would go and sat on the edge. If she just managed to pretend for a second she was losing her grip or balance, surely he'd come out to save her.

She made it look like her hands lost her grip and despite how it was slightly terrifying, she allowed her torso to dangle out the open window for a couple of seconds. He was there in an instant fastening his shorts as he ran towards her terrible damsel in distress impersonation. "What the fuck, Blue? Get back inside."

Bella pulled herself in and knelt on the floor so she wasn't in anymore danger. "Oh, it's you. I didn't think you were out there. I...I was just grabbing some fresh air before bed."

"Suuurre you were."

He kept standing outside her window, kicking the dirt underneath his feet.

"So...I guess the club was bust?"

"Yeah, it was pretty dull."

She turned her head and smiled at his poor attempt at lying. He never went to the club, thank god because she doubted it would've been boring. Women probably threw themselves left and right at him in a place like that.

"I don't know why you're out there, I told you I needed space."

"I'm outside, minding my own business. You're the one hanging yourself out the window trying to see me."

"It was an accident."

"If it was an accident, you would be down here with me because I caught you. It looked a lot more like deliberately, on purpose." He looked directly into her eyes and she knew that he knew she was also lying. "So you're telling me to go home, but Black sure made himself at home most of the afternoon. Bet you never told him to leave."

"No, he's welcome anytime he wants." She paused a few seconds and added, "Like any of my friends are."

"Friends, huh?"

"Yes."

"The golden boy of La Push returns and you're a free woman but he only wants to be friends."

"That's right."

"God, you're gullible, Blue."

She started to push the window back down. There was no further point to their childish bickering.

"No, wait...not yet. I needed to ask something first."

"What is it, Paul?"

"Could we go out for ice cream or a coffee soon? I...I wanted to tell you some things, not right now, but maybe in a few days."

"I'll think about it, but seriously Paul go home and get some rest. You don't have to stay out there. The Cullen's are gone, Jake is working on understanding the way things are...I'm fine."

"Nope, I'm not going back until you go with me."

"What?"

"You were supposed to go with me last night, so I'm not going til you're with me. You heard what I said."

"But all your clothes and belongings are there. What about showering, getting ready for work?"

"Jared moved my shit to Quil's for me."

"Quil lives with his grandfather," she added. He paid rent, why would he let his place sit completely empty?

"Yeah, so I crash on the couch and use their bathroom; I'll barely be there. Like I said, the rest is up to you."

She thought he was being outrageous. Maybe they were both perpetrators of emotional blackmail, but she was too tired to think about it anymore that night. God, Paul had to be the most stubborn individual she'd ever met.

"I'm exhausted, do what you want, you don't listen to me."

"Yeah, I don't take orders from anyone. Tell your lil buddy that from me. Quil told me what he thinks he's doing now that he's back. It ain't happening. I will never follow Jacob Black. Go ahead, get some sleep Blue. You look pretty haggard...you've got these dark circles under your eyes. It almost looks like bloodsuckers' eyes."

Paul started to act like he was walking away, but he turned around to find she'd closed the window. Bella didn't miss the opportunity to show him what she thought of his remark. She flipped him off with both hands. As she was pulling the curtain, she caught him taking a bow liked he'd done something he should be proud of.

She flopped her body on the bed face first and screamed into her pillow. "Damn you...Paul Lahote," she screamed, but when she rolled over and closed her eyes; his face was all she saw. That smug "I get what I want" face was permanently fused to her brain. She was going to have to be so much stronger, because he had just won round one. When the howl rang out behind the house, she turned out the lamp and smiled into the darkness. _Forget it, he's going to win it all._ She was a fool for pretending it wasn't so.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**~A/N Hopefully, this one will help you all relax a little. I was hanging onto it for a little bit, but decided to give you all Happy Thanksgiving wishes, as it is my favorite day of the year.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter 12

Friday night had come again, but Bella was working. It was nothing like the previous week. She'd had a decent week, but she kept herself busy. Paul texted her a few times a day, but he was doing his best at giving her space in his own way. She had no idea if the time apart had helped at all. She knew he was never too far away except when she was in classes. At those times, she had her suspicions, at little spy reported her entire day to him. Quil had stuck to her like glue and they weren't in any classes together. She finally asked the day before if he was skipping since she constantly kept running into him.

"Leah's got me covered, she's sharing notes with me," was his answer.

"And?"

"That's about it, what do you have planned for the weekend?"

"Nothing much, but seriously Quil...you don't have to follow me. In fact, please stop. Paul doesn't need to know what I'm doing 24 hours a day."

He told her, no begged her to try talking to him that weekend. He was a pain in the ass and could she please stop the madness. Bella still talked to him, kinda. She made small talk if he texted, but she was too worried to get into anything else more significant. She didn't want it to turn into another argument.

"Hey Bella, can you help me with this?" Mitch called out to her from the front of the store. She went into the cafe section and helped him clean out a clog in one of the espresso machines. The early shift wasn't nearly as thorough as they were. They always seemed to be taking care of their messes.

Mitch had told her about getting together Sunday afternoon with some of his friends and he rather sheepishly asked if she wanted to join them? She was a little more than shocked, but she needed more friends. Everyone from Forks that she knew had gone away for college and it might do her good if she knew some people that weren't pack.

"I...I mean, you can bring that guy if you want. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would enjoy our nerd group. Not that you're a nerd, but you do love books and we've read all the same series. I thought you might like our get together."

"You're not a nerd, Mitch."

"Yes I am, but it's okay...we don't care if people call us names. Nerd is one of the nice ones."

"Sure I'll come. I'll even bring food. What do you and your friends like?" A scary thought crossed her mind. What if she was the only female in some sort of meeting in his mother's basement? "Um, will there be some other girls and what kind of snacks do you like?"

"Wings, we like wings a lot and just Millie," he informed her.

She thought about the name, Millie and decided to ask one more detail just in case that was a pet's name. "Is Millie just a friend or one of the guy's girlfriend?"

"Millie's, Chip's wife."

"Oh, wow...so one of your friends is already married? Okay."

He went on to tell her Chip whose real name was Chester. Yep, Chip was a better choice; he'd gotten married right out of high school to Millie and they had a little son. They met at their house a few times a month for games or movie marathon's. Bella was really starting to like the whole idea more and more. She was going to hang out with some regular people for a change. Not one of them morphed into a huge wolf or drank blood...it was going to be awesome.

"So again, it's good, with your boyfriend if you hang out, right or like I said he's welcome too."

"Actually, Paul's not really my boyfriend right now."

"Oh, sorry...he seemed really nice. Kinda angry, but nice enough."

Bella couldn't hep but laugh at his assessment of Paul. She still never knew what he'd said to him those 30 minutes he'd spent at the table while Mitch closed up the cafe.

She and Mitch had gotten a little more talkative with each other. She could tell talking to girls wasn't easy for him. She felt pretty confident he only wanted to be friends. Mitch told her he'd text her the directions. She'd given him her number in the beginning, for work emergencies. He'd already finished two years at the community college, and he was trying to work that job, plus another one during the day to earn enough money to go to a tech school in California the following year. He asked if she wanted him to make some coffees for the road since he hadn't cleaned up the last machine yet. She said sure and that she'd decide what she wanted after she took out the last bag of trash, but he knew he favorite concoction.

"Oh, I can do that for you?" he volunteered.

"Nope, remember our deal? It's my turn. Don't be giving me any specials favors. Girls can take out the trash too," she winked at him and he went back to closing up the cafe.

Bella grabbed the bag and grimaced. She didn't want him to know how shocked she was when she realized how heavy the bag was. It didn't matter, she wasn't about to ask for help. She tugged and heaved til she got a good grip on it, a tiny victory for equality. She pulled on her hoodie and went out the back towards the large containers across the parking lot. She wasn't surprised to see the familiar bystander who thought he was hidden. He'd been around every night she'd closed pretending that he wasn't. She'd also caught a glimpse of him at the grocery store Tuesday and outside the school library when she'd met some classmates for an evening study session.

Without looking directly at him, she calmly stated, "You know some people might consider this stalking."

He stepped out of the shadows and walked towards her. "Nope, that's where you're wrong, Blue. Most people would consider it stalking because it pretty much fits the definition to a tee."

"Then stop it," she insisted. He grabbed the bag from her and tossed it in the metal receptacle.

"Only if you finally agree to sit down and talk with me."

"I've talked to you almost everyday and you still follow me around or have Quil do it."

"Come on... I mean really talk. I'm about to lose my mind. 'Hello, yeah okay, I'm good, Charlie and I are watching TV' that's all the shit you've said to me and that's not really talking. Let's go get that coffee or I'll buy you dinner, have you eaten?"

She chewed on her lip while she debated a few things. "Come inside with me, Mitch is about to make us coffee, but I'm not going out to dinner with you. That sounds too much like a date and I need more time."

"Fine, whatever. Why's Captain Kirk making you take out the garbage at night? I need to have another word with him, obviously."

She put her hand on his chest at the door. "Stop it, you better not or you can stay outside. It was my turn. He's really sweet and you need to be nice."

Bella bumped into Mitch as she and Paul came back in.

"Oops sorry, I was getting worried, since you were taking so long."

"Thanks Mitch, but I ran into my friend, Paul. Do you mind making him a coffee too?"

She was pleased that he'd let the trash thing slide and was being quiet for a change. Bella asked Mitch if he wanted any help but he was twice as fast as her, so she told Paul to trust that he'd make them the best specialty coffee he'd ever had. They had a seat at the small table. Mr. Robbins was the owner and he was very laid back so she knew he wouldn't mind her having a guest, but she jumped up to clock out since she'd finished all her jobs. Technically, the store was open 8 more minutes, so Paul was the last customer of the day.

Mitch sat the drinks in front of them, "Two hazelnut lattes...that's Bella's favorite so I fixed you the same. Is that okay?"

Paul held up the coffee and smiled sweeter than the confections swirling around her java. "Of course, Mitch. Thank you very much. It looks and smells wonderful." Mitch breathed a heavy sigh, and started back behind the counter. "Oh yeah, one more thing..." Bella and Mitch both looked alarmed. "Don't ever let her go outside alone again at night. If something was to happen to her because of that, I'd come in here and feed you through your coffee grinder, nice and slow. Do we understand each other?"

Bella slammed her hand down on the table and kicked him in the leg with her foot, "Paul!" She looked at her terrified co-worker, and tried to calm his fears, "He's joking, Mitch. I know, his sense of humor sucks, but thanks again. These are great." She stood up and handed him a ten dollar bill, "But we have to head out, so see you Sunday. Bye, thanks again."

Paul followed her and she elbowed him in the side. He nodded and took a sip of his hot beverage and said, "Yeah, man thanks, but..." then he did that gesture where he pointed two fingers at his own eyes and one finger back at Mitch before they left.

He walked to her car like everything was cool. He held out his hand waiting for her to give him the keys.

"You're not going with me."

"But we're supposed to be talking, remember?"

Oh, she remembered. She'd been looking forward to it, til he scared poor Mitchell half to death again. "Forget it, you'll never change." She unlocked her car with her free hand on her remote inside her bag.

He sat his coffee on her roof and caged her in, not allowing her to open the door. His warm breath ghosted over the back of her head and down the side of her face. "That's kinda good, isn't it, Blue? I thought you liked me the way I was. Have you already forgotten so quickly?" His hand moved up and down her arm and he didn't back up at all. In fact, he moved a little closer.

She wanted to push him off and tell him to go again, but fear and familiarity had rendered her paralyzed. One wrong move and she could be crumbling, giving in and letting him have his way with her against the car. She couldn't wiggle out of his grip or he'd only hold tighter. She needed to say something, but her voice was sure to be shaky and he might misunderstand and think he was having a desired effect on her. "Tell me what to do, you know I'll respect your wishes, Bella."

"Please, let me in my car," she whispered.

He stepped back from her instantly and she wasted no time pulling the door open that time.

"Can I ride back to Forks with you?" he picked his coffee back up. "So I can finish my coffee. I wouldn't want your money to go to waste."

She shook her head up and down and said it was fine. They started driving and both of them were quiet despite it being the perfect opportunity to talk.

"What's up with Sunday? I thought you were closed on Sundays."

"We're hanging out."

"Huh, you and Kirk? Oh, you're fucking shifty, Blue. What are you trying to pull?"

"Shifty? I don't know what the hell you mean. We work together and he's friendly. We have a lot of the same interests so I'm going to hanging out with him and his friends."

"You do realize you will be fulfilling some long standing fantasy for a group of misfits. I swear to God, I bet they'll ask you to put on a costume."

"No they won't. That doesn't make a bit of sense. It's completely normal, nothing weird. His friends that are having us over are a married couple with a child. I'm going, it's not up for debate. Remember that you can't chose my friends or tell me what to do."

He shrugged and claimed he wasn't doing any such thing.

"He actually invited you before you threatened to grind him, but I told him you and I are on the outs."

"So I'm invited? The hell you say, okay I'll go."

"No, I said we're not together which we're not, so you won't be going and so help me; you better not follow me either or I'll call my dad and file a report. You admitted to stalking earlier, remember?"

He tried to tell her what a good boy he'd been despite his problems with her. He'd made a tentative truce with Jacob and he was working on a new house for work. He was trying to soften her up a bit and she didn't mention that she and Jacob had discussed a little bit of their agreement. He said they were both trying but overall they'd only agreed to stay out of the other's way for awhile. She soon pulled in her spot at Charlie's. She knew that meant he'd be running out to the woods soon.

"Wait, before you go in. Do you have any idea how frustrating you are?"

"Seems to be a lot of that going around."

"No really, you broke up with me because I don't talk enough," he held his fingers up in quotes. "And now I run around all week chasing my tail, doing tricks and shit trying to get you to talk and all you do is brush me off. Yes, I'm following you. I sleep under your window most of the night and I'm a jealous asshole, but you knew all those things when you said you loved me. Why are you changing all the rules on me now?"

She saw the lights seemed to be out in the house. Charlie probably was asleep. She remembered he worked all weekend. Bella pulled her leg up under her body and turned towards him.

"I didn't, I mean...I'm not. I don't know. All I know is you're right, I loved you despite your faults and you did the same for me. That's one of the good things about us, but I guess the biggest issue is I feel like you don't trust me. I'm not talking about obvious trust, although immediately assuming I would throw myself at Jacob just because I was excited to see him safe and sound was pretty disheartening. I had proven how much I loved you, or so I thought. What I really mean is something deeper like trusting me by you showing me things that make you feel vulnerable." She didn't expect him to cry on her shoulder, she just wanted him to be honest. She added that she was trying to understand, "I get it now, you don't talk about your parents, but I thought we could talk about some of the emotions that causes you. I also want you to trust me to take care of myself a little more, as well as respect my choices."

"Blue, you know I'm worried about a little more than some pervy nerds, right? You've had creatures of the night after you more than once, you attract them for some reason, so some of that worry is justified. I know we haven't talked about him much lately, but I'm still not totally convinced Edweird won't be back. He didn't seem to believe you really said no and meant forever."

She smiled and told him he had a point. He asked why she was smiling. Paul didn't realize it but he'd inadvertently shared a fear with her. He was afraid of Edward coming back delusional, not that she'd leave, but it was an important moment between them.

"I should go inside."

"Oh, okay. May I walk you to the door?"

"Yes, you may."

They walked to the steps and onto the porch. She unlocked the door and took a deep breath because she was about to invite him inside.

"Do you want to come in a minute? Charlie's asleep."

They walked in and the only light on was a dim lamp. Bella headed straight for the kitchen and threw away the coffee cups. She pulled out a water bottle for each of them.

"Thanks," he opened the bottle and drank a huge gulp of water. "I mean for a lot of things: the coffee, the drive, the conversation, but mostly for putting up with my bullshit. A lesser woman would have called the cops."

"You mean a smarter woman? I'm not known for making the best decisions, but I get it. However, you promise about Sunday, right?"

His eyes rolled around in his head and his eyelids twitched, "Fine, Blue...I swear I will not follow you or send one of my minions after you while you hang out with your friends god knows where, doing some odd, nerdy ritual."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"Sure, anytime. If you can't trust your stalker, ex-boyfriend that sleeps in your woods who by the way, will soon not be your ex; who can you trust?"

"Soon will not be my ex?" she questioned.

"Yeah...I can tell you've been dying to make out with me all night, so it's just a matter of time."

She smirked at him because he was so right, ever since he'd pressed her against at the car, she was dying to feel his kisses again, but she continued to pretend. Bella walked over to the backdoor, "Goodnight, Paul."

"Worse than I thought, isn't it?"

"No not at all, I just need to get to bed." She exaggerated the word, 'bed' and faked yawned and stretched her arms above her head and tousled her hair.

"Fucking cocktease," he chuckled. "I'll remember that, Blue." She was pleased with herself and the night as a whole. She thought he was going to dart out the open door, but he surprised her when he grabbed her and lifted her up. He held her tightly against his body and pressed his cheek against hers. "We're going to be fine, don't ever doubt it. You were made for me. I love you more than anything." He left a delicate kiss to her cheek before sitting her down and disappearing in the darkness.

_**~Thanks for reading**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**~Thanks a bunch. I have reached a personal best with favs and followers and I'm equally excited about this story. I have lots of stuff coming up in the next few chapters, so pay close attention. Some important things might not be obvious.**_

Chapter 13

Sunday afternoon had arrived and Bella had just finished up a large batch of chicken wings. She wasn't sure how hot Mitch and his friends preferred their wings so she went with a medium spiciness. After she boxed up all that she was taking, she wrapped a small plate for Charlie and left it on the stove. He would be home in an hour or so. She ran upstairs to clean up and make a quick change. She'd head out to Chip and Millie's place next. They didn't live too far from campus, so she knew exactly how to get there. Mitch said they'd all start arriving around 3 or 3:30. She didn't want to be first by any means, so she was taking her time, but then she didn't want to be obviously late.

Bella was just about to slam the trunk down after she anchored the food when Paul put his hand on the trunk stopping her.

"I've been smelling those for over an hour and you mean to tell me that I don't even get one sample."

"I didn't make them for you. I thought you were staying away today."

"No, that wasn't the agreement. I said that I wouldn't follow you...I never said I wouldn't be around. May I please?" He reached towards the containers.

She didn't stop him. Bella knew better than to try and come between a wolf and his food. "Just a few, I don't know how many people will be there."

He ate a couple and threw the remains far behind them. She giggled seeing the orange stain lips smack with satisfaction. "Alright, I need to get going."

"No, come on, Blue...one more to tide me over." She picked up one more chicken wing to hand to him, but he shook his head and bought the meat to his mouth refusing to take it out of her hand. She fed it to him and he took his sweet time, nothing like the ones he polished off himself in a matter of seconds.

He tossed the remnant of the chicken wing over his head again, but never let go of her hand. He personally cleaned off each one of her fingertips. What was he trying to do to her? More importantly, why was she letting him? They'd briefly talked Friday night and she knew they were going to turn things around and get back on track, but she thought they needed a few more discussions like that before she felt more at ease. Bella couldn't get pulled in again by only the physical attractions that they had. He picked her other hand up which was perfectly clean and kissed the tip of each one of her fingers.

"So it doesn't feel neglected."

Paul shut the trunk after checking her food was all closed back up the way she originally had it. He followed her to the driver's side door. They were in close proximity of each other. She had something she wanted to ask him, but he asked what was on his mind first, "Stay with me today. I'm not saying that only because I want to keep you from Captain Kirk and his fleet of nerds. I don't want to be like that, but we're so close to getting back together. I felt it the other night and I know you did too. Let's fix this today. I don't want to wait any longer."

Why did he have to say that to her? He stepped in front of her and she allowed her head to fall on his chest. "Paul...we're in a better place, but I made this promise. It's important for me to make some new friends."

"I swear that I'm not trying to keep you from that, but I'm tapped out. How many more days do we have to dance around the fact that you and I should still be together? We can fix the areas we're both screw ups in while we're a couple. I want to come back inside and sit on the couch with you or have you over at my house. You haven't seen my new job site yet. We should still be spending time together." He didn't stop there. Paul put his arm around her waist and held her jaw with his other hand. He leaned in, "I still want to kiss you..."

Bella was succumbing to his words. She missed everything that he'd mentioned as well. She couldn't think much with his face so close hers. Her hands had a mind of their own and wrapped around his neck. Warm lips pressed against her mouth and she celebrated that reunion because she'd missed the way Paul kissed her more than she ever admitted. She eagerly pulled that plump bottom lip into her mouth. That was always her weakness previously. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue against hers. Bella didn't even realize they were standing in the front yard, because she kept kissing him like they were in their own world. His hand kneaded her flesh at her hip and maybe she'd do exactly as he'd asked and she'd drop all her plans and pull him inside...possibly up the stairs to her room.

He pulled back abruptly hearing the sound of engine long before her. Bella was shocked to see her father pulling in the driveway. Surely, it hadn't been an hour yet. He looked curiously at them. She didn't think he saw, because Paul was quick, but he had to know something was up. She was practically panting.

"Paul."

"Chief."

The two men acknowledged each other as Charlie said he was happy to get off a little early. He immediately told Bella how he was starving and she gave him directions to where he'd find his hot wings. He asked if they were joining him and Paul looked at her with pleading eyes, but she reminded him that she had plans.

"Oh yeah, have fun...see you this evening," he disappeared inside after that.

Paul's expression soured. "So you're still leaving."

"Yes," she answered and he turned to walk off towards the woods. "Wait a second. I'm still going, but I won't stay long. When I'm on the way back, I'll let you know and then you could come over for little while. I mean will you? Do you want to? I want to spend time with you again as well."

"Spend time?" he questioned. "Is that all you want?"

"No, I want more, but can't we just take it one step at a time? We don't have to label it."

* * *

><p>Bella sat on the couch in the living room with Millie while the guys set up their game table. They'd decided on a card game. She heard one of them call it Magic and she didn't think it was a thing like poker. She had felt conflicted the whole drive over. A few times she thought about turning around to go and find Paul, but then common sense prevailed. There was no reason she couldn't achieve both things that day. She could try something new and different but still spend some time with him later.<p>

Her fears had gotten to her after their argument some ten days or so ago. She had thought her relationship had quickly become all consuming and she worried that was some sort of issue for her. She didn't want to only be Paul's girlfriend and nothing else. She really believed he didn't want that either, but the possessive nature of the wolf and the delicate imprint had caused them both to behave irrationally. She hoped she hadn't sent another mixed signal after allowing that burst of passion to exist between them, but she still left him standing in the front yard.

Another text had just come in and she smiled at the content. He didn't seem too bent out of shape about it, so she was again over-thinking. Paul told her he was honoring her wishes by not putting a tail on her, but if she needed him for anything to send him the address and he'd be there in a flash.

Every so often she'd get silly questions: **Any costumes yet, have you been asked to role play, has anyone tried to touch you?**

She always replied **No, no and no.**

Mitch's friends were very nice and she'd quickly made friends with all of them since they all loved her wings. Millie also had made some snacks and she and Bella made cupcakes together while Lucas was napping. Bella had only caught a glimpse of the little one when she first got there. He had slept through most of the get together. They had lots of pictures of him on the wall. She'd never been around little children. It was weird to think people near her age had kids. She'd never thought about them too much except when Edward pushed her to discuss it. Of course, she said what she thought he needed to hear...that she was fine not ever being a mother. She only needed him. Her eyes zeroed in on one picture where Chip and Millie were actually dressed up in costumes of all things. It must have been the Halloween before and her belly was protruding. She was heavily pregnant and Chip had his hand on her stomach. They were both smiling ear to ear.

She wasn't sure why, but that one photograph was like a magnet to her and she kept looking back at it every few minutes.

Mitch came up and tapped her shoulder. "Do you want to try and learn the game, Bella? I can let you borrow some of my cards."

"Oh, no...I'll just watch."

"Sure thing, that's what Mil always does. You're not bored, are you?"

"No, not at all." He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. She knew he only wanted to be accepted same as anyone else. Yes, they were a bit awkward and nerdy, but it was a nice change. She found herself actually feeling more at ease than normal. It was no secret that the pack all suffered from a slight case of egomania. They couldn't help it, she knew with all those special abilities and striking good looks, it was a perfectly normal side effect.

Lucas was soon up and Millie was attending to his needs so she pulled up a chair to check out the game since they were underway. The topic of conversation soon moved to Halloween which was only a few weeks away. One of Mitch's friends, Korbin asked her if she liked to dress up. Oh shit, she thought. We're actually talking about costumes. I'm never going to live this down with Paul.

"Um no...I always stayed in as a kid and handed out the candy for my mom. She was usually the one to dress up for parties." Bella tried to shake the images of some of those ridiculously sexy costumes her mother wore every year. God, they made a sexy version of almost anything. Korbin informed her they entered a contest each year. The competition was getting better and better each year, and the group ones were always the best.

"We kinda need a girl for what we've been thinking about," he looked her up and down like he was sizing her up.

She looked toward the kitchen for Millie.

"She won't do it, something about being self-conscious since having Luke. Women, I know...I don't get it," he shrugged and she was convinced he was completely serious asking her even though she barely knew them.

Chip spoke up for his wife, "You idiot, it isn't just her. I don't want her wearing that either. Bella, say no right now. It's not something you would probably like. It's very revealing."

Didn't they get it, she was too shy to dress up as a kid when all the other kids did so. There was no way that she'd be dressing up for their contest. Hearing Chip tell her the costume was inappropriate was even more reason to tell them no thanks, she was busy that day.

Gary, the guy with the wild curls all over his head narrowed his gaze at her, "But you've got the butt for it. I swear we'd be a shoe-in if you wore it. Have you ever gone blonde?"

Thank goodness Mitch knew her well enough. He slapped Gary in the head, "Man stop looking at her like that. Bella's never going to want to come hang out again." He shook his head at her and mouthed "I'm sorry." He told the rest of the group that there was no way he'd ask her to wear that costume and they all needed to give up the idea of having a female in their group when they all dressed as Game of Throne characters. Thank goodness, he came to her rescue. She was almost ready to believe Paul and start to think that's why she'd been invited over in the first place.

Millie came back in with Lucas and put him in a bouncy seat. She showed Bella a picture of what they were talking about on her phone. Bella laughed hysterically. "See, those pervs are never finding someone to wear that unless they pay a girl to dress up with them." She tried to imagine Paul's reaction if she wore such a thing in front of other men. She could have a little fun with him though. She asked Millie to forward the picture to her.

Lucas was very happy and playful. He was almost 10 months old. The bouncing thing only entertained him for a short while and he wanted out. His mother said he was very active and into everything so she asked Bella if she minded watching him while she iced the cupcakes.

"No, but I can do that for you." Bella thought that sounded like an easier task.

"No, it's fine. I know where everything is. You'll be fine, Luke likes you. He hasn't stopped smiling at you the whole time."

Bella followed the little guy around the room to make sure he didn't get into trouble. His father looked over at him a few times but acted as if he thought Bella could handle it. He was wrong. She didn't know what to do. Luke pulled up on a piece of furniture and immediately took a tumble. She surprised herself and reacted quickly and stopped him from hitting his head. Once she had a hold of him, he didn't try and get back down. He was perfectly satisfied in her lap on the floor. He started to explore her with his hands. He rubbed her hair and touched her cheeks before zeroing in on her nose. He pinched it firmly as his mother came back in the room.

"See you two are buddies. He isn't around too many other people besides all these guys. I think he likes another feminine face."

One of the baby's hands patted her bosom and she froze. "Oh yeah, he still breastfeeds, so he knows what those are for, sorry." Millie picked him up after that and covered with a blanket to give him a quick snack. "So Bella, Mitch says you have a boyfriend. Are you guys serious, have you been together long? You seem natural with kids, do you want a family too?"

Bella was shocked at her personal questions. Where should she begin? "Um, well...I'm trying to work out some stuff with my boyfriend on whether or not he's still my boyfriend." Bella saw Mitch glance their way. She wondered if he was confused as much as she was about her relationship status. "But yes, we were getting serious even though it's a fairly new relationship and by no means are we discussing having a family. I can't see myself ever being someone's mother to tell you the truth, but he's cute. I never thought I liked kids, but I'm making an exception for Lucas."

Millie apologized if she made her uncomfortable. She kinda did but Bella said it was fine. Another text came in from Paul.

**How weird is it now? **

She decided to have that little bit of fun with him.

**They want me to wear this...**

She then forwarded the picture Millie sent her.

**I'm considering it, it's to help them win a contest.**

She was shocked by the silence, maybe the picture hadn't gone through just yet. She asked Millie if it was fine if she took a picture with the baby and she said that was fine. She even took it for her. Bella looked at it, and smiled. She didn't look so inept with a baby in her lap like she imagined.

She went in for the kill next.

**One of the guys here is smitten with me too. He grabbed my boob earlier, but I stopped him.**

**Paul, are you there? I'm only kidding...**

Her phone buzzed after that.

**Give me the address, Blue**

**No, I said I was joking. **

She sent the picture of Luke and her next and told him she was talking about her new pal, Lucas. Maybe it was too soon for jokes. She knew he was out of his comfort zone letting her be someplace that he wasn't aware of. He had to know that she was safe at all times and she knew that.

Millie had just passed out cupcakes for everyone, but Bella's stomach was doing somersaults. "Um, do you mind if I make a quick phone call in private, Millie?"

"No, you can go in Luke's room." She showed her down the hall and Bella had a seat in the rocking chair before she hit the call button.

"What are you doing, trying to give me heart attack?"

"No, I'm sorry. It's just you kept asking if it was weird, so I wanted to mess with you. Paul, these people are very nice even though they really did ask me to participate in their contest which I declined. You know I wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit."

"Yeah, I knew that was a joke, but what's with you getting chummy with a baby? I didn't take you for that type."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, we have plenty of other things to work out...are you coming back soon?"

"I guess so, maybe in another hour or so. You're not mad are you?"

"No, I'm just fucking edgy."

She was too, now that he mentioned it. She didn't think it was a mistake going, but she had probably stayed long enough. It was a successful experiment, but maybe it wasn't the best timing. She and Paul were still in a fragile state, and he needed some assurance. She'd given him some by kissing him back earlier but then she left him again. Bella couldn't help getting a little bit of a weird vibe from Mitch. She always felt friendly with him, and nothing more. It didn't go unnoticed that he'd jumped in to protect her from his pushy friends. He also stopped what he was doing to gauge her reaction when Millie asked about Paul. Maybe there was something about her that made others want to protect her. She'd experience it with the Cullen's and the pack and now the part-time barista. Strange how no one protected her while she was growing up. She always had to fend for herself. Maybe that was why she let them all fuss over her now that she was an adult.

She had stood up to walk back where everyone else was, but Mitch stopped her at the door. "Is everything alright, Bella?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"No one thinks you're being rude. They all like you a whole lot, but you're not ever coming again...are you?" he looked defeated.

"Mitch...why would you say that?"

"I don't know. I just get the feeling, you live in a different kind of world."

Wow, she didn't know how to respond to that. It was kinda true. She couldn't agree with him. Actually, I do...I live in a world where monsters that you all like to pretend about are actually real. Bella really just wanted a friend, but she also didn't want another complication in life. She certainly didn't want to hurt him just in case he had other wishes. Bella stared at him. Why had she so easily become friends with Mitch? It wasn't normal for her. Something about him comforted her, that was the truth from the beginning.

"So, I should get back to the game."

"Oh yeah, sorry." It was random but she asked it anyway. "You look familiar, I never realized that before. Did you grow up here?"

"Um, yeah, not too far. My parents live in Shelton. I grew up there."

"Really, my grandparents lived there. They passed away a long time ago though. Guess this little corner of Washington is a small world." Bella thought about the few times she'd seen them. Her mom not only ran out on Charlie and Forks, but she never looked back at her parents either. They were pretty sad about it according to Charlie. He also had commented several times how much they sacrificed for her while she was growing up. She was rather difficult was all he had to say. Imagine that, her mother was difficult as a teenager.

"Thanks for not thinking this was too weird. You're really cool, Bella. I hope that guy, Paul is treating you better. You deserve someone that's good to you."

"He is...well, he tries to be. He's working on his temper," she frowned sorry, "I know he said some crazy shit to you."

"No biggie, I might get a reputation if a guy like that punched me or something."

They laughed together, both squeaking at the same time. She gently hit his shoulder, "Jinx you owe me a coke."

He stopped her by touching her arm. "No really, those guys in there are probably the only true friends I ever had. It's cool to finally make a new friend. I never even had brothers and sisters to keep me company growing up."

"Oh, me neither," she held her hand out to fist bump. "Only children need to stick together. I knew we had more stuff in common."

"Yeah, you aren't adopted, are you?"

"Nope, got my Daddy's brown eyes and all, but seriously you are?"

"Yeah, I don't know whose eyes I have."

"Yours Mitch...they can just be your eyes. I like them." He gave her a friendly hug and she looped her arm through his and went back in the other room with him. They were all taking a break from the game, trying to give Lucas a walking lesson. Bella relaxed and quit worrying about Paul so much. He was a big boy, he could make it a little longer without her. Luke zeroed in on her and crawled to her as fast as he could. He wasn't quite ready for walking, but he had that crawling thing down to a tee.

She ended staying two more hours instead of one. Millie grabbed her and hugged her tight at the door. "Please come again. I enjoyed having another girl here so much and Lucas is seriously in love with you. I'm going to save your number under potential babysitters."

"Hold on, I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself. I'm not sure you and Chip should trust me with your only son."

"Nonsense, I can tell...he'd be perfectly safe with you. Maybe you and your guy want to watch him every once in awhile for practice or for birth control...whichever suits you."

Bella blushed, Millie was so blunt most of the time. She'd almost convinced her that she could do such a thing, but she wouldn't bring Paul along. She had just gotten the hint that he wanted nothing to do with children. She really thought he was more freaked out that she was holding a baby more than he was that she told him she might wear a bare midriff, leather outfit with a bunch of nerds. For goodness sake, surely Paul didn't think she wanted a family anytime soon, but what was his weirdness about? Maybe he never wanted kids. Maybe she never wanted kids. She'd made that promise before with ease, but a weird feeling came over her when she watched baby Lucas wave at her when Mitch held him up at the door as they all watched her get in her car to leave. She wasn't so sure it would be as easy if he asked her to make the promise again.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**~A/N Thanks so much guys. I think I'm slowly getting back in your good graces except for those that are annoyed at my Bella. Well tough, these characters have flaws and Lahote is just as annoying as her at times. This is about finding love and building a relationship, it doesn't happen all at once. **_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter 14

He cut her off on the 101, maybe he hadn't followed her, but he knew the way she'd be heading home. He started going slower and slower. They only had 10 miles to go, but she was pretty sure he couldn't wait that long. Bella put on her blinker when she saw a spot they could pull over. She was shocked he'd actually gone and gotten his truck. She'd already been thinking he might dart out in front of her as a wolf, but she guessed he didn't want to take a risk of her getting into an accident.

Strong hands pulled her from her driver's seat as he inspected her for damages. He pulled her into his body and buried his nose in her hair, then he lifted it to sniff her skin.

She giggled, "That tickles."

He growled and continued. Paul even raised her arms and smelled underneath them.

"Alright, down boy...that's enough. I didn't run into any bloodsuckers, no one threatened me or caused me any harm." He hadn't spoken yet. His eyes were squeezed together so all she could focus on were thin slits. Bella was proud of him. He'd let her be on her own with minimal interference. "Thanks again, I had fun, but I still missed you."

He exhaled and hugged her again, but it was more normal not so desperate. "I love you, I'd do anything for you."

She was overwhelmed for a few minutes. They were both a couple of misfits with unresolved issues, but at least she was confident in his statement. She pulled him down to her level and kissed him earnestly. "Let's go back to the house. I have some leftovers I can make us and we can talk some more." The air had a cool mist moving through it and there was no reason for them to stand out on the side of the road any longer.

"Sure, and you could use a shower."

"What? Why?"

"Come on, Blue..." He held her hair between his fingers and smelled again. Four males...five counting the little milk spitter and a female. I don't need to keep smelling all those men all over you if you want me to concentrate and behave."

"You smell other men on me all the time, and you don't tell me to shower. We aren't talking about vampires anymore, since I don't keep their company any longer."

"I know, my brothers...who I know and trust, even the baby alpha won't go against the imprint. We're talking about total strangers, that I know nothing about. I don't know what their intentions are."

"You know Mitch." He frowned even more. "That's the worst one. He pressed his whole side into you. Still trying to be okay with it, since I'm pretty sure he's gay."

"What? Are you serious? That's the only reason you're tolerating this isn't it? Why do you think he's gay?"

"Is he?"

"No."

"Are you sure, did you ask?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure that he's not and either way, it doesn't matter...it isn't any of your business. Why did you think that?" Bella's confidence in him was slowly fading. That had to be the only reason he'd been pretty agreeable with her hanging out with Mitchell.

"I don't know, the first time I met him, I picked up a scent."

"You can smell people's sexual orientation?" She was both fascinated and irritated with their conversation.

"Not exactly unless they've been sexing it up recently, but..." he paused. "Forget it, maybe he uses the same shampoo as you or something. He probably shares with his mom or sister, and that's what confused me."

"He has an apartment alone and he doesn't have a sister."

"How do you know about his apartment?"

"Because we talk at work about our situations, etc...we're friends."

"Fine, he's your friend. I said I was okay with it," he barked at her.

"You're a horrible liar, because I can tell you're not okay with it. The only way you'll be okay with me being friends with someone that has a penis is if he's gay or in your pack. Just admit it."

"What the hell do you have to talk about his penis for. Who says that?"

"I don't know, I guess I've been hanging out with the pack too long. Ya'll are always talking so graphic."

"Yeah, well you could use some more lessons, because none of us ever call it a penis."

He started laughing at her and she slapped his chest. He asked if they were done arguing about gays or straights and anatomically correct terminology. For the time being, they were; but she still intended to call him out on his bullshit.

They were back at Charlie's in less than ten minutes. Charlie was watching some evening football game and Paul had a seat in the living room with him while she warmed some food for all of them, but she'd be damned if she was taking a shower. He dropped it, because of how much he wanted to be there.

Bella made a decision in the kitchen to stop their petty arguments, or at least to try. She couldn't help remembering how Edward always placated her and didn't want to disagree, but he always had her agreeing with him eventually. Damn, that vampire mojo. She still was having some of those headaches, but she kept them to herself. She was going to bring them up to Jake because he'd helped her the first time. She and her father had plans for the following Saturday, they were having a fish fry at the Black's. Sometimes, fussing with Paul made him more interesting. She was so annoyed at him regarding Mitch, but then she felt like kissing him more on the side of the road just because she was angry. Was she secretly a masochist?

Charlie pretended to be involved in the game, but she noticed he kept looking back and forth at them. He looked like he preferred to remain in the dark, since he never asked if they were back together. That was Paul's wish, but she still didn't want to call it that. They were communicating, hanging out...possibly making out when Charlie went to bed, but she wasn't ready to announce it to the world again.

He asked Bella how her new friends were and what she'd done all afternoon. She told him a little bit more about it and Paul also listened attentively. It was probably good she had Charlie as a buffer so they wouldn't start a fight again.

"Oh, you aren't going to believe this, Dad. They had a baby and he loved me. I had so much fun playing with him. Can you believe it? I never even had baby cousins or babysat neighborhood kids. I really liked it. His name was Lucas, but they call him Luke most of the time. They're bigtime Star Wars fans."

"Wow, Bells...I'm impressed. I'd kinda given up hope I'd ever be a grandpa. I thought Cullen was probably impotent."

Paul laughed but she blushed ten shade of red. She couldn't believe her father would ever say such a thing.

Charlie looked directly at Paul as he continued with his train of thought, "Although, don't get any ideas just yet. You both have a lot of growing up to do. I'm speaking way down the road, years from now."

Bella walked over to her father and hugged him. She kissed his cheek, "Of course, Dad." She noticed Paul sitting on the couch making some sort of silent gesture. He was shaking his head slightly and trying to communicate to her with his eyes. "What?" she mouthed. He looked serious, and when Charlie looked away he made the kill sign like slashing across his throat. She didn't know what the charades were about so she finally asked.

"What the heck are you doing, Paul?"

"That's my cue to leave. I'm beat, kiddo. You two obviously need to talk in private or something. Goodnight Paul. I trust I'm going to be seeing you around again?"

"Yes sir."

"Um, we're talking," Bella added.

He shook his head and grabbed his water cup and trudged up the stairs.

"What was that all about? Were you trying to shut me up?"

"Yeah, what's with you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I didn't think you should be getting his hopes up."

She still didn't understand what he was talking about. Maybe he meant about them getting back together, but that didn't make sense. It was all Paul talked about.

"Blue, I'm sure you have other things you'd like to talk about but we might as well get this out in the open."

"Okay, go on. I'm listening."

"I can't have kids."

"Oh..."

She sat back down and took his hands. She brought them to her mouth and kissed them. "I'm sorry, it's okay. I wasn't trying to say that we would. Charlie jumped the gun. I love you. I never meant to upset you. I was just a little shocked how much I liked the baby today, but..." she paused because she didn't know what else to say. "So it's kinda weird you already know that since, you're so young. What happened, did you have an accident when you were younger?"

"Huh?" He looked even more bewildered than her. He stood up and paced around the living room. He covered his face with his hands and shook his head some more. "No, an accident? Hell no, what are you talking about?"

"You said you can't have kids. I don't know, I thought you meant you were sterile. Do you mean something else?"

"Sterile?" he shouted. God, she hoped Charlie wasn't eavesdropping. He lowered his voice to a strong whisper, "Are you crazy, Blue? No way am I sterile."

"It's fine, not having sperm has nothing to do with your manhood. Why are you so agitated?"

"That isn't what I meant. I've got plenty of sperm. Millions, I'm sure."

She couldn't help laughing. They were both confusing the heck out of each other. Paul was taking everything she said the wrong way.

"Are you laughing at me? Cuz I'll show you right now, if you want to see? All my parts are in perfect working order, you know that."

"Shush, Charlie's upstairs. Besides, you can't show me, they're microscopic. I never said you didn't work right. Let's rewind, please. I liked playing with a baby today and now you're all freaked out that I want to have one of my own. We aren't even completely reconciled. Don't you think you're overreacting? And saying you can't have children is not the same as not wanting them. That's what you mean, isn't? You don't want to have children. I'm just a little curious why you feel so strongly about it."

Paul calmed down as she calmly spoke. He came to have a seat next to her. "I assumed since you were all set to be a bloodsucker you felt the same way."

It never got any easier hearing about her previous path in life. Her only response was, "A lot has changed since then, you know that."

"So you do...you want to be a mom?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know, but why do I have to say so right this moment?"

"My dad sucked, you have no idea how I felt sometimes growing up. I never had any sort of a role model before the pack came along. So yeah, Blue...I can't," he reached for hands again. "I mean, I won't do that to a kid. I don't know the first thing about being a good father, so it's best if the Lahote gene stops at me. I'm not doing it because I'm selfish or hate ankle biters, it's one of my most noble decisions if I say so myself."

Bella felt a steady stream of tears start to fall. He was hurting even though, he never admitted it. Paul wiped her face, "Aw, come on...why are you crying? I wasn't trying to make you cry."

"You're not your father. I've seen so much potential in you. You love with your whole heart, you're honest and loyal and hard-working. Seriously, you have some of the best qualities of a good father already. I'm only saying, that we don't have to make any life decisions right now. I hope you can understand that I might or might not want a family one day but if I do then of course I want it with you. Are you saying that I have to give up that possibility just as I'm starting to believe in it?"

He pulled her into his side, she rested her head on his shoulder. Bella soaked up his heat. They were so messed up. They were supposed to be sorting out insecurities and jealousy, but they'd totally sprang too far ahead and were worrying about children that didn't even exist.

"I have to be whatever you want me to be."

"No, this isn't about the imprint."

"It's always about the imprint. It's the good and the bad. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

Bella bit her lip. She kinda got what he meant by the statement.

"Are we back together?" he asked again.

"You're never going to quit with that question, are you?"

"Nope, until you say it. Sooo..."

"I'm not saying it right this second."

"Whatever...I'm making out with you whether or not you're my girlfriend." He pushed her over on the couch and started doing just that.

She got her mouth free temporarily, "What about Charlie?"

"He's fed up with us. He won't come back down. No more talking, Blue. Our talks are shit." She agreed and grabbed his face and let him further prove to her why she really needed to admit they were back together.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**I split one long chapter and made two, since this was a little comedic relief and the next one has a more meat to it. Hmmm, when should I post the next one? **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Because you all are such great readers, here you go...**_

Chapter 15

Bella had a busy week with work and school again, but she still took a break each evening to see Paul for a little bit. They were talking some, kissing more and realizing that being apart was not an option for them. They had plans for their first reunion date Friday night, and everyday he asked if they were back together, but she still hadn't said it.

On Wednesday, she got an unexpected break so she decided to grab lunch and surprise her father at work.

"Oh hey, Bells. I didn't think Paul wanted you to know."

"Know what?" She hadn't heard from him since the night before.

"Um, well...never mind. What are you up to? No afternoon classes?" Her father was trying to distract her or change the subject. She wondered how Paul had anything to do with her showing up at the police station. Soon the worst fear came to mind or a couple of them.

"Oh my God...has he been in an accident? He's not in some kind of trouble is he? Dad, what's going on?"

"Whatcha got there? I'm starved."

She jerked the bag back off the top of his desk. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

Charlie tried to calm her down and asked her to have a seat. "Paul's in the interrogation room downstairs."

"Why? You better not have arrested my boyfriend?"

"So he's your boyfriend again. I wasn't sure the way you two act."

"It's an expression, quit stalling Chief Swan."

"No, Bells...I'd turn him over to you if he was breaking the law. Late last night, more like early this morning, my deputy brought in Cyrus."

"Who's Cyrus?"

"My gosh, you two really don't talk enough. Cy is Paul's father and he caused a ruckus at a dive at the edge of town. Drunk and disorderly, resisting arrest, destruction of property, assault, the list goes on. I'm still trying to sort through the report."

"Oh no, poor Paul." She knew he would be all over the place. He claimed to have written his father off, but she knew that wasn't the case. Why would he even be there if that were true?

"Dad, are you keeping Cyrus in custody or do you only have him on a hold?" She knew a little bit about how Charlie ran his department. If he didn't think someone was a dangerous criminal then he'd give them the benefit of the doubt.

"I don't know, it's up to Paul really. Cy needs help. He's as bad as I've ever seen him. I have no idea what possessed him to go out in public last night. I was fairly certain he drank in private and had for a long while. He's always been more of what I'd categorize as a quiet drunk. Kinda makes me think he wanted some attention."

She knew whose attention he probably wanted the most. Paul use to take care of him up until a few months ago. She suspected they both were missing the other's company and neither of them had a healthy way of showing it. How could she help him without making him defensive?

It was worth asking Charlie. "Can I go downstairs, Dad?"

"Bells..."

"Please."

"Can I eat first?"

She'd almost forgotten why she was there. Bella pulled out the lunches she gotten them, so her dad could eat. She tried but her stomach was already in knots, so it was hard for her to eat very much. After she cleaned up, he escorted down to the stairs with a protective hand on her back.

They walked past the window together and he immediately jumped up either because he sensed her or saw her. Paul came to the door. He frowned at her father.

"It wasn't me, at least not on purpose. She brought me lunch."

"Can we talk? Are you okay?" she asked him.

Charlie told them he was going back in to speak to Cy and left them standing out in the hallway.

"You really shouldn't be here. It's my problem, I don't want you around him."

Bella walked into his arms and he pulled her tighter. She felt the tension leave both their bodies. She bit her lip, because she was afraid to say anything that he might take the wrong way.

"I wish I could go with you right now."

"Is that what you need? I'm free for next three hours."

Paul said it was exactly what he needed, but instead he had to stay with his father. He was pretty sure they were going to let him out, but he needed to take him home and watch him for the time being. She knew he felt responsible since he'd walked out on him all those months ago.

"I can't risk him hurting someone."

"Or himself," she added.

"Too late for that, he's been hurting himself a long time. I don't care about that."

"Yes, you do Paul. It's fine to worry about him. He's your father."

Bella's eyes widened. Charlie had opened the door and was bringing Paul's father out.

She couldn't help staring. It was Paul's father and she had spent a lot of time wondering about that man. Whatever had occurred between those two had molded and shaped Paul, perhaps the good and the bad. That much she knew no matter how much he pretended it didn't. Cy looked back at her and smiled. She couldn't help smiling back...she recognized that smile. He'd been handsome at one time just like his son, but years and abuse had hardened his looks. He probably looked ten years older than Charlie, even though he told her they were close in age.

"Wait...who's your friend, Pal?"

Bella thought he misspoke, but then she remembered his initials. He called him Pal on purpose. Paul had a hold of arm. She felt a slight tug. He wanted her to leave but they were all there. He might as well introduce them.

She held out her hand, and he shook it. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

"Okay, Charlie's kid. Imagine that, Chief. How'd you end up with such a pretty daughter? I'm Cy." His voice was rough and scratchy.

"I'll be back," he told Charlie. "Come on Bella."

"No wait, I want to know a little more, son. You're seeing the chief's daughter? Kinda of ironic. How long have you been hiding her? Still ashamed of your old man? Guess that'll never change. Bella, you'd never disown your own father would you? I can tell you wouldn't. You have kind eyes. I bet you take care of Charlie. Why don't you talk to my son, he could use some sound advice."

"Um..." she wasn't about to do that. Paul was already beyond uncomfortable.

"Don't talk to her...she's too good to be in your company. Let's go get some air, Blue."

Bella didn't say anything else, she held onto Paul's arm as he guided her up the steps. Charlie called out to him and told him once he saw Bella off, to come back so they could go over the options. He took her to her car and he opened the door.

"No wait, Paul. I want to know what you and Charlie are going to do?"

"It's going to be shitty no matter what I decide. Charlie wants me to take custody of him in a way. I need to watch over him. He's got to stop drinking, he's sick. I should say hell no."

"But you won't."

He looked down. She pulled his face up. "It's okay. I'll support you. I can help. Tell me what you need. Do you want me to cook for the two of you? I could tidy up maybe. He probably hasn't taken care of his home. It looks like he barely takes care of himself."

"NO!" he shouted. "No way, I won't allow you in his house. I said I didn't want you around this."

"But you can't do it all, you have a job...you have pack responsibilities. Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because I don't want you to be exposed, I don't want you to know about my shit life, okay?"

It wasn't going to change the way she felt about him, but she didn't argue anymore. He was already feeling vulnerable and he was angry.

"I'm not going to see you for awhile, am I?"

"You'll never be unprotected," he reassured her.

Bella wasn't worrying about that. She knew one of the wolves would take over Paul's post outside her window.

"Don't look so sad. You're going to get some of that space you rambled on about that I never really gave you."

"I'm glad you didn't give up, don't you know that by now?"

"Yeah, that's why you never said we were back together. I guess it's for the best now."

"I love you."

He kissed her. "Thanks, I love you too."

Paul left her to go back in the station looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She didn't know everything. Paul was still keeping something from her, but he looked scared and sad. His father had disappointed him, perhaps even more than his mother. She'd only left, but Cy was worse. He said he was sick and she wondered how bad it was. Paul would not be stepping away from her if it wasn't life threatening.

* * *

><p>Bella and Jacob took over the TV after dinner one Saturday night. She'd just made them all a giant seafood feast. Charlie and Billy stayed in the kitchen to talk.<p>

"Thanks Bells. I really missed you cooking for me. Wasn't sure you ever would again."

"Sure I will, Jake. Whenever you want."

"So the past couple of weeks have been rough?"

"You could say so."

"Do you see much of Paul?"

"He makes time here and there. They were all supposed to get together the Saturday before but Charlie had an emergency so they'd postponed til the following week. Paul had practically a full time job trying to keep his father sober. He had yet to get him to the doctor either which was making him even more frustrated. Bella hadn't caught on in the jail that day, but Cyrus Lahote was showing signs of liver disease. Charlie picked up on it the minute he arrived at work that day his deputy brought him in. The whites of his eyes were yellowing.

Paul had tried to act tough with her the last time they had a moment together. "He did this to himself. Why should I give a fuck?"

"Because he's your father and it's normal to care if he lives or dies."

"Whatever," was the only thing else he said about it.

Paul was glad that Jared's dad let him off work. It was a constant struggle to keep him from drinking. He had a few people that brought alcohol to him mainly one woman in particular. Paul hated her with a passion. Hopefully, he'd scared her off and she wouldn't be coming back to sneak liquor in one of the hiding spots. He swore it had taken him days to find all the places he had a stash.

"I keep telling him he isn't equipped to deal with the whole detox process. Cy needs to be in a facility. They need to see how bad his liver has gotten."

"It's probably petrified by now," Jacob added.

Charlie and Billy came out the kitchen unexpectedly.

"What is it?" she could tell they both looked alarmed.

"Paul just called, he needs us. Jake can you see that Bella gets home tonight?"

"Sure, sure. Is it Cy?"

"Yes."

"I'm coming with you dad. If Paul actually asked for help, its bad."

"No, he specifically said he didn't want you there and I agree. You don't know how bad situations like this can get. Stay with Jacob."

Jacob put his arm around her and told her everything was going to be fine. She hoped he was right.

His touch still comforted her, but her head was starting up. She rubbed her temples and asked him for some Tylenol.

Jacob brought her a glass of water and two extra-strength caplets.

"You okay?" he didn't hesitate to rub her shoulders. That familiarity still existed between them.

"Yeah, the headaches come and go." She'd talked to him a little more about them. Jacob insisted on searching her room again to make sure the bloodsucker hadn't stowed anything away again, but she insisted Paul would have found it, if he did.

Of course, all normal tests showed she was perfectly healthy. Being with Paul, or Jacob helped. In fact, the entire pack was good medicine for her she thought.

Jacob believed it was like she was poisoned. All those months, day after day with Edward and the Cullen's, who knew how long it would take to get it all out of her system. He reminded her of the stress as well. That was probably adding to it. She and Paul really needed to catch a break. They were making those little baby steps to healing and being a stronger couple when his father's episode happened.

"What do you think's happening?"

"I'm not sure. My dad said Cy can be a handful, but he hasn't been around him sober in almost 20 years."

She checked her phone, no messages from him.

"Distract me, Jake."

He shifted away from her slightly and took his hands off her, "Uh, how?"

She covered her face, "Sorry, that didn't sound right. I mean tell me what's going on in your life?"

"My test is next week."

"Oh great, you're going to pass, I know it."

Jacob was taking his GED and then he planned to go to college with them in the spring. She was excited for him.

"I've been training with Sam a bunch and I'm fixing cars again, so nothing much. You already know all that. What about you? How's that work friend acting? I'm with Paul on this, I worry you being around these new people."

"Worry...I can't chose my own friends?"

"No, not exactly, but you've chosen wrong before."

"Fine, I'll give you that, but this is different. Mitch is cool in a goofy sort of way. I like him. We went out for pizza after work last night."

"Alone?"

"No, his friend met us, but what's with all of you macho men? Can't a man and woman be good friends and nothing more?" She hesitated. "Like us, duh?"

"Not exactly the best example Bells, but I guess so. I'm friends with Leah and I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole."

"That's cuz she'd cause you bodily harm."

"Maybe, but I just don't think of her like that. I guess that's how you and your friend are."

"Exactly."

"Do you want to go home right now?"

"No, not quite yet. I feel like I should be close in case he changes his mind and needs me."

"Okay, you can stay as long as you want. You can spend the night, but I'll call a chaperone, so it won't look bad. I don't need Lahote snapping, he's already at the edge."

"Oh, sounds like alpha talk, putting his pack's needs ahead of his own. You're on your way, Jake." He held out his hand for a high five. "I've got an idea, let's put on a movie and when it's over, you can take me home. Sound okay?"

"Perfect, guest's choice."

"You know the one," she replied.

"I think I accidentally broke it."

"No you didn't, go get it out the twins' room."

"Fine." Jacob headed into the other room to retrieve the Clueless DVD. She had raided Rachel and Rebecca's box one night when she swore she'd never watch Braveheart again. It was good the first three times but she couldn't take Quil and Embry reciting the speech again or she'd lose her mind. Lucky for her she found the chick flick box.

Jacob came back with the case. "Why are you still sitting there? You're supposed to be making my popcorn."

She threw the remote at him and he stood still to let it hit him.

"Shut up."

"No popcorn, no movie Bells...you know the rules." She went to the kitchen to pop two bags, one was never enough.

She settled down with him and relaxed just like old times. She swore it was the only thing keeping her grounded, because she would have done something dumb if she'd been on her own. Bella glanced at him about halfway through the movie, his eyes did the same to her. The connection, the closeness still existed but it didn't mean the same as it once had. Although, she knew without a doubt, he'd always be there for her. She could count on him and they all knew it.

There was a loud clap of thunder in the distance followed by a soft knock.

Jacob stood up, "It's him."

She jumped up off the couch before he opened the door all the way. Paul was standing there drenched from the sudden downpour.

"Paul!" she grabbed his hands and pulled him in. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

Jacob brought him a towel. "I'll leave you both. I could use a run. You know how nice the cold rain can be?" he winked at Paul.

Bella didn't believe him. "Really?"

"Sure, sure Bells. It's exhilarating."

She smiled and said a silent, "Thanks." He was giving them privacy.

"I assume you got Bells, right? I was going to give her a lift in a little while."

"Thanks, but yeah I got her," his arm slipped around her waist and she sighed. They'd come a long way from the night of Jake's return.

She had a whole speech rehearsed, but instead she told him something else. "Forget what I asked. If you want to tell me you can, but if you don't, I understand. I just want you to know I'm here for you. What you've been doing is beyond the call of duty and I hope your dad appreciates it one day."

"He admitted it."

"What?"

"He told me for the first time ever he's an alcoholic and he needs help. He told me he had a spot with one more bottle of liquor. He was about to go after it but changed his mind. I didn't know how I missed it with my nose, but dammit if he didn't have the thing buried. It was deep in the ground. We dug it up together and I watched him pour it out on the ground. Then he told me to call Charlie so he could take him to a facility the force utilizes."

"Oh, baby...that's amazing. Wow, that's huge, like the biggest breakthrough someone can have with the disease."

"Yeah, I hope it's not too late. What if he stops drinking finally, but the damage is already there and I still lose him?"

"Hopefully not."

"You know what gives me hope?"

"What?"

"You...that's what I focused on every time I wanted to run out and let him go back to the bottle. I thought about you and I had the strength for another day. We don't have to put up walls for each other, Blue. I'm sorry, I finally get it. I said you had all of me, but I hid my pain from you." And then it happened. Paul started to shed tears in front of her. She pulled him to her chest and rubbed her fingers through his hair.

"I'll never leave you. I promise, no matter how mad you make me. I'm sorry about all of it. I was afraid for different reasons. We both messed up."

He picked her up and kissed her gently at first, but then with all that built up need that they both had. They both had their eyes closed, but then slowly opened them as they pulled apart. She loved him so much, real love...tough love...strong love, none of that fairy tale bullshit. She would never pretend he was perfect because he was far from it and so was she. It was so weird, she didn't know how she'd controlled it all that time, but a voice inside her head tugged at her, _let it down_ and she did. Paul's loving gaze turned into a tsunami of emotions and feelings. Tremors ran through both of them and she felt her skin prickle with goosebumps. He pulled her to the floor with him. She forgot to breathe for a second until she felt dizzy.

He finally broke the spell. "That was it...all of it. You let me in Blue."

"I think I know why, because you did the same for me."

_**~Thanks for reading and sticking with me. Wonder what might be next for the new, fully imprinted couple?**_


	16. Chapter 16:All of Me

_**~A/N I was so ready for this chapter, but then when it was actually happening, I balked. I really wanted it to be special, so I took my time. Normally, I crank out stuff rather quickly. I'm not much for writing graphic lemons...it's just not my style. Some writers are masters at it, so I don't dare try. However, I'm not completely shy. I hope I was able to give this chapter justice, you've all waited so long, so it was fitting this came at chapter 16, which I nicknamed sexteen. That's pretty much all this is about. I threw in a few plot points, but not much. Thanks a bunch for reading and continuing to inspire me with all your support. Oh, and I'm up for song suggestions. They help me write. Of course, the fic title started it all for me, but I need more. What's a good Paul/Bella song?**_

_**You can always listen to Maroon V's "Won't Go Home Without You" again for good measure :)**_

_**If you're visual like me, check out my new photobucket fanfiction album, the link is on my profile page.**_

_** I have posted all my banners in that one location. There's a really nice one for this chapter.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter 16: All of Me

After many kisses, touches and assurances, Paul asked Bella if she was ready to leave. She grabbed her bag and headed out to his truck. They pulled out and around the yard and headed down the driveway. She knew one direction went back to Forks and the other did not.

He stopped and looked at her. "Tell me what you want."

"You...I want to go with you."

"Good answer, Blue. I was hoping you'd say that."

She pulled out her phone and quickly typed out a message to Charlie.

**with Paul...thanks for helping him with his father**

**tell us if you need anything, see you tomorrow**

She wasn't feeling very talkative, mostly overwhelmed by what had just occurred. She leaned a little closer into his body, his hand squeezed her leg, so she slid her hand down his muscular forearm until its journey ended at the joining of her fingers with his. Bella had tried to downplay the partial imprint, but she knew it made them both tense. She thought how she'd felt exhilarated in his presence that day in Port Angeles. He had already caught her attention, but given how far gone she was with Edward at the time; she wasn't sure he could have rescued her if the imprint hadn't happened. He kept telling her all of it would come someday, and they didn't need it to be exactly like Sam or Jared but she was really glad Paul had that reassurance. Maybe his wolf would settle down from there on out.

All she knew at the moment, was she couldn't leave his side. She craved his touch more than she craved oxygen to breathe. Bella wondered how Kim and Emily had managed the overwhelming feelings with their imprints when they weren't even close to them. She was relieved that she knew everything and already loved him. It would have been odd to her any other way.

All her deep thoughts were abruptly halted when the jolt of the truck being put in park startled her. They had arrived at his place. Had he really not gone home all those weeks? Her mind did the calculations. It had been three weeks, but knowing Paul, he'd stayed away. His stubbornness only rivaled one other person she knew well...herself. Yep, he was her soulmate, her perfect counterpart. They were going to be quite the pair: emotional, messy, irrational...passionate. She couldn't wait to experience all of it with him.

She turned towards her left, he was staring. She smiled.

"We're here."

"I know."

Paul leaned over her one more time as they were getting out of the truck. He lifted her hair and smelled. "You took that shot?"

"Yes, about a month ago...it's good for three."

He pulled her all the way out with him and patted her bottom. "Good deal, Blue."

As soon, as she stepped over the threshold with him, she shivered. She opened her mouth to speak and saw her foggy breath. Seriously? Inside? It was that cold in there. She wondered if he ever ran the heat. Did he have a heater? She didn't remember.

"Um...it's super cold."

"Yeah, temperature's been dropping fast since this front blew in."

"Well, maybe we should go to my house."

"Hell no, I'm not worrying about the chief coming in during the middle of the night. No distractions, no interruptions, nothing will come between us, so quit your fretting Blue...you know I'm good enough to keep you warm." He leaned into her and pressed his mouth on her neck. "In fact, I'm going to make you hot in the end. You'll probably ask to open the window."

She felt a different kind of shiver run down her spine that wasn't related to the temperature.

He walked over to a box in the corner and pulled out a log. He told her he'd at least take the chill out of the air with a small fire in the wood-burning stove. She was relieved because she knew he was right about making her hot, but teeth chattering wasn't too sexy. It would have been a tiny distraction and he said no distractions.

Besides, the glowing embers, the crackle sounds made by the burning wood all contributed to the mood. She thought it was more romantic. Bella tossed her hoodie and bag on a chair and kicked her boots off at the side of the bed. She crawled across the bedspread and laid down on her stomach with bent knees, feet pointing at the ceiling. She could observe him for hours, it seemed. He was a work of art. How did she miss that the first time they met? Maybe because he was scary, rude and intimidating, but now he was hers.

She watched him stoke up the fire. He was crouched down in front of the stove and she spent those few minutes further admiring him. _So lucky,_ she thought bout to get lucky with that hunk of man. She felt tickles and energy swirl through her veins. His jeans hung low and his shirt rode up. If her arm was longer she would have reached out to run her finger across that sliver of exposed caramel skin. His head slowly turned, he knew she was watching him. Paul shut the screen on the stove, he was right the room was warmer already. He turned around with intent and a purpose. "You're watching me, I can feel your eyes on me."

She held her lip between her teeth and nodded.

He stood to his full height in front of the bed and told her she only had to ask if she wanted to see more of him. Her silence must have clued him in on what she was thinking, but he knew she was easily embarrassed. Paul shirked out his cotton tee without her actually having to request it. She matched his smirk with a coy smile.

Bella pushed up on her arms to meet him. She rose to her knees but found she was still lacking the height she needed. She kissed his chest instead and he encouraged her, "Keep going."

"Come here," she tugged and he fell easily back on his bed with her. He captured her lips in a fiery kiss. It had been too long since their completed imprint. How was she supposed to make it entire days without him when she couldn't go minutes? Everything had been ramped up about 1000 extra volts. She was still having trouble catching her breath. Paul stopped and held her face in the palm of his hand. His eyes touched the deepest parts of her. She could see and feel how hard both of them were breathing.

"Are you going to look at me like that all night?" She asked. He hadn't taken off any of her clothes and she already felt stripped in front of him.

He held his lip tightly between his teeth until his stare subtly changed. "No...I'm going to do a lot more than look at you. Starting now..." He tickled her with long, wet, open mouthed kisses on her neck.

"This is really happening," she breathed out during a pause.

"As long as you're sure."

"Of course, I am. I thought I was three weeks ago and I wouldn't have regretted it but we're so much better now. I'm sorry for the pain and trouble, but I learned a lot."

"Me too, Blue...now I'm going to teach you even more." He had a reply covered in innuendo for everything she said. "You're not nervous, are you?"

She shook her head side to side as she held her lip between her teeth. It was the truth, she was at ease. It wasn't like she hadn't gotten pretty familiar in that bed before. He'd already spent many hours showing her a good time without actual intercourse. She giggled, because he'd make fun of her if he knew she was calling it that in her head.

"Hey, no laughing. What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Well, stop thinking and get to taking your clothes off," he made it sound like a bit of an order.

"I thought you wanted to do that."

He told her she was right and that she knew him so well. Paul kissed her again, but took breaks to get articles of clothing off now and then. Her skin had never felt so hot. She completely forgot that chill in the air. Eventually he got to her jeans, his had already disappeared. His black boxers and her...oh she remembered something. She was about to comment, but he beat her to it.

"You wore the panties, the fucking blue panties from the day you first gave me a little taste."

"I don't think I was giving you a taste, but yeah I just grabbed 'em and put them on."

"Trust me, you did because after what I saw and smelled you were under my skin." He snapped the waistband but hadn't pulled them down just yet. "Holy shit, it just hit me...you didn't think you were seeing me. You were wearing these for Black. What the hell?"

She laughed out loud. "That's crazy. These go under my clothes, I wasn't ever going to show him. Don't you dare start that up again."

He seemed to believe the truth.

"Fine, but these are mine, I'm keeping them." Bella pulled back, enjoying their playfulness a little too much. She ended up standing up in the middle of the bed and took a few bounces. "No, I don't think so, I've gotten used to these. They're comfy." She use to hardly wear that pair, but ever since she acquired the special nickname, she wore them often because they reminded her of him. She wasn't sure what he intended by keeping them, so she might never get to wear them again. Judging the look in his eyes, she was in danger of having them torn in pieces.

She stilled as soon as he reminded her of something. "Go on, keep jumping. I'm enjoying the pre-show."

Bella forgot her near nudity and covered her breasts. He growled. Her feet were cut out from under her and she fell to his hard body. "Don't..." He grasped a handful, and nipped at her collarbone. "I don't want you to hide from me. You're mine...so beautiful." Paul paid homage to both of them, and she threw her back and squirmed under his touch. "I missed these," he added between kisses. She missed his hands all over as well and the panties no longer mattered as much when he looped his finger through the sides and started to slip them down past her hips.

"Ok, they're yours, but for every pair you steal, you owe me a new pair. A good pair of panties is a girl's best friend."

Paul neatly tucked them under his pillow. His fingers brushed across her intimate parts and he breathed low and sexy in her ear, "I'm about to introduce you to your new best friend." She instinctively clinched her thighs together, but he quickly parted them. She was soon on fire, so ready for the introduction. It was a long time coming. They spent over three months in a long round of foreplay, she didn't need anymore. She only needed him.

Bella realized he still had on those boxer briefs, so she freed him as fast as she could. Small hands grasped over him and she pumped them up and down over his length. He needed to know how much she wanted him and she was still timid with her voice, but she could show him. He gasped and moaned with her contact. Paul moved his body over hers and she pushed her hips up, but he stopped her.

"Not yet, Miss Eager...you're not ready quite yet."

Bella kissed him deeply, plunging her tongue in his hot mouth. Of course, she was ready. What was he talking about? The two of them kissed and caressed for several minutes longer. She kept feeling him against her, and she craved him more and more with each movement. Why wasn't he doing it already? Then he started to make a descent down her body. He kissed every spot available as he continued downward. Once he got to his destination, she realized what he meant. Paul was going to help her out. He was trying to make it as pleasurable as possible for her, because there was going to be some pain and discomfort in the beginning. His mouth on her was like nothing she'd ever imagined. It was hot, hungry and oh so good. He had her legs draped over his shoulders as he totally consumed her. There was nothing tentative or gentle about it and she responded in a matter of seconds. She thought, _Now!_ That had to be what he was trying to do...make her so engulfed with pleasure that she wouldn't think about the incoming intrusion. It would be a welcomed relief.

She pulled at his hair, but he shook his head and whispered against her, "Not yet."

He used his mouth and fingers in techniques she didn't even know existed. When she was about to scream was when he finally made his move. She was so sensitive, so completely coated with her own juices mixed with his saliva that it easily glided between her folds. He did just that for a little bit longer. He moved himself up and down over her. She swallowed a moan and stared in his dark eyes. "I love you."

"Love you," she mirrored.

His mouth engulfed her in another searing kiss as he pushed through. He did it swiftly not giving her anymore time to think about it. She hissed between her teeth. He kissed all over her face and stroked her hair telling her to say when she was ready. Yes, it was painful but not for as long as she thought it would be. She had him to thank for that and soon she felt all her muscles relax and she let him know that he could move by allowing her hips to bump upwards into his.

The two of them were really there, making love and all she could do was concentrate on him. He was her everything. Paul had come out of the woods literally, scared her half to death and then calmed her down in a way only he was capable of. He actually saved her life at a time when she didn't even care if she died. She'd begged for it in retrospect. Now her entire body hummed with pleasure underneath him. He was her whole world and she was his. Living, feeling and loving had been what she craved all those years. It wasn't what she had been seduced to believe when her path crossed with Edward Cullen. She banished his name and memory from her mind hoping she never had to think about him ever again.

"You feel so good on me, Blue. Do you agree? You like feeling me inside you?"

"Uh huh," was the only understandable utterance that came out of her. She'd been groaning and trying to cover up her pleasure sounds at first, worrying she was embarrassing, but he pulled her chin down to open her mouth. He begged her to let him hear all of it. He wanted to know when he was making her feel good.

She wasn't sure she was doing it right, but she just let her body take over. Once she pulled her legs up, he went deeper and he growled a little. He was easy to read and wasn't shy about any of it. He kept whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Not everything was so sweet. He was downright dirty and she loved it. Bella had no concept of time, but believed it was lasting a long while and forget those stories about not being to orgasm the first time. He wouldn't have let her not be satisfied. He brought her there several times.

There was an increase to his movements and a lot more vocalizations. She might have been a newbie but she knew he was close and as soon as the thought entered her mind, his warm essence coated her. How deeply erotic to be so consumed with another individual that the two shared everything. She was overcome by the emotions of it as well as the physical pleasure. He stayed buried in her for several long minutes and her hands massaged over his back muscles.

A wicked grin escaped his lips. She smiled back. They stared a little longer. "I love you, so much Paul. You were perfect. I can't believe how perfect you made it for me."

He let his body roll off of her and she whimpered. He pulled her closer to his side, she draped a leg over his. "I wasn't too rough, was I? I got a little carried away at times."

"No, god no...I loved all of it. The gentle parts, the steady and slow...the hard and hurried build ups. I...I, I'm ready to do it again."

He tossed his head back and laughed. "Uh oh, I've created a monster, the perfect kind...the sex craving kind."

"Well can we? How long do we have to wait?"

"Me? Maybe five, ten minutes...you, I think you might need more of a break. Why don't you try getting up and moving around first and see how you feel."

Bella hated to leave the warmth of his bed, but she knew she needed to visit his bathroom. As soon as she threw her legs off the side of the bed she felt everything. Ow...yep, he was right. She felt aches in all sorts of places. Once in the bathroom, she got the full after sex experience. Hopefully, she'd bounce back quickly, because she really didn't want to wait much longer. When she got back in his room. He had a water bottle for her and they two took turns drinking the bottle dry. He pulled her back against him and told her they'd sleep a little and see how she felt when she woke up. Two bodies twined together on the bed. The fire had died down to almost nothing but embers...she felt completely heated. Bella doubted she'd ever be cold again. They were asleep in the next few minutes.

There was no way to know what time it was without getting up. He didn't even have an alarm clock, but it was still very dark. She felt as if she'd slept for several hours, but wasn't sure. Paul's heavy arm held her tight. He said to figure out how she felt when she woke up and as she shifted around in the bed a little, she didn't notice any discomfort. Bella let her foot drag down his hairy leg, he moved slightly. She was slowly starting to wake him up. Next she found his foot with her own. Who would have thought it would feel so soft after all that traipsing around in the forest barefoot, but it did and she rubbed her feet all over his.

He squeezed her waist, "Whatcha doin, Blue?"

"Um, rubbing your feet."

"I noticed, if you're in the rubbing mood, here," he took her hand and put it over him...Already, she thought. They hadn't even started fooling around yet. She was going to be in for it, she quickly surmised.

"How?"

"Didn't I just give you the lesson a few hours ago?"

"Yeah, but you were sound asleep, I'm sure of it."

He told her the minute she rubbed up against his leg, he was raring to go again, but asked if she was sure. He didn't want to hurt her.

Bella felt bolder and more confident. She soon climbed over him and attempted a new position. He helped her out, and she found that being the one in control of how much, how fast, was exactly what she needed since she still was a tiny bit uncomfortable. She didn't tell him that, because she didn't want to miss out on another opportunity to make love with him. She didn't know what the day had in store for them. She was pretty sure he'd have responsibilities with his father, but the night still belonged to them and she wasn't wasting another minute of it.

Paul took care of her and let her stay on top for awhile, but eventually she felt his need to be in control. She encouraged him to flip her over. They were becoming more and more in tune with the others needs. When he collapsed against her a second time, she was even more sure of that. They kissed and talked a little. Paul was cussing that he didn't have any damn food in the house, but she saved the day with a granola bar and a package of cheese crackers she had in her bag for in between classes. They sat on the bed and shared their mini snack. He leaned over and kissed her hair. "First thing on the agenda is to buy food and then to clean this place up."

She hadn't noticed it being too bad. How could it be? No one had lived there in weeks.

"But it's dusty, Blue. What do you think? Would you help me dust?"

"Sure, babe...I'll help you dust all day."

He growled, "Oh baby."

The two of them started laughing in unison. Were they still talking about dusting? She didn't think so.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make everything sound sexy?"

He shrugged.

She added that she was still shy and embarrassed but she wanted to try and be a little more sexy for him.

He told her just to tell him what she was feeling and when something felt good, "Just say so, but if you don't like something...keep quiet, no guy wants to hear that," he quipped.

She playfully slapped at him.

"What?" he acted like he didn't know why he received that response. "You're plenty sexy," he assured her. "Besides, you'll get lots of practice living with me."

"Living with you?" she echoed. "Paul, we never discussed that."

"There's no discussion, I need you here now. Charlie will have to understand. I need you with me as much as possible over the next few weeks especially at night and we can't stay at his house. In case you don't remember, when you get going...you're kinda loud."

"I...I love you, but I never expected to move in here as soon as we had sex. I think we should wait."

He told her he wasn't' interested in getting into one of their spats, but honestly she was going to have to be with him until the wolf settled down. And she'd mistakenly thought the full imprint and sex would've settled the wolf down, but she must have been wrong.

"I didn't renew the lease. I'm moving at the first of November. This is kind of a dump and I want you to have something nicer so you get to choose. It has to be on or at the edge of the reservation."

She had no idea how to respond, but he was right, she didn't want to argue. Maybe in the daylight, they could have a more rational conversation. They sunk down in the bed and cuddled up together again until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Light stung Bella's eyes in the morning. She was in an empty bed, but she heard water running in the bathroom. As soon as it shut off, Paul emerged in nothing but a dark green towel. "Morning, beautiful."<p>

"Hey, any news?"

"Yeah, I talked to Charlie. Everything's fine." he came and had a seat next to her. She sat up and pressed against his back as she put her arms around him. He told her he wouldn't be allowed to visit for a week, but his father was very cooperative and Charlie had a lot of confidence in the facility. He'd sent many people there if they were willing.

Bella wondered, "Um...is it a county place? I was thinking if it was private, then it'd be expensive."

"It's very expensive."

"Who's paying?"

He turned and faced her. She knew the answer to her own question.

"Oh, wow...is that going to put you in a bind?"

"Well, I've been saving a lot since getting more construction jobs. I had big plans to take you on an amazing trip next summer but I'm afraid we'll have to wait for that."

"Oh Paul, you don't have to take me anywhere."

"I want to."

"Well, maybe we can do a mini vacation or a staycation over the Christmas break and I'll contribute...it won't be that expensive."

"What the fuck's a staycation?"

She told him, and he didn't seem sold. He really wanted to show her a fantastic time on some romantic getaway.

She was deeply moved that he was paying for his father's recovery and she asked about his sister. He told her she had already suffered too much being the oldest as they grew up so he wanted to be the responsible one. Bella didn't understand why they didn't share more, but she kept it to herself. She knew he was only trying to protect her.

"So we don't need to go right this second?" They could stay longer in their newly made love nest.

"Um nope...but I kinda need fuel. I can't live on your love alone, Blue."

She attempted to get out of bed. She'd grab a shower and get dressed and then they could go eat at the diner and maybe do a big grocery shopping trip.

He wouldn't allow her to leave the bed. "Hold on...let's test it. Maybe I can live off your body." He'd feasted on it the night before, she remembered.

"But I should shower, you did."

"No, not yet. I like the way you smell, all covered in our sex."

She blushed. He kissed her reddened cheeks which led to other kisses and soon he did his very best at finding sustenance off her body. She felt like maybe it was possible to make it at least a few days trapped inside with him...no food, as long as they had water. When she rested on his stomach afterwards, she couldn't help but hear his grumbling stomach. Her man was hungry. They were going to have to leave the cabin.

She was starting to get ready for the shower and he turned her around to face him. "One more question, Blue."

"Sure, what?"

"Are we back together?"

She threw her arms around him and he picked her up to head to the shower. She kissed him over and over. Bella finally answered the question that had been beat into the dirt, "Yeah, baby...we are so back together."

~_**Thanks so much for reading.**_

_****A look into the future, don't read if you like to be completely surprised. I just wanted you all to know the story is nowhere near over.**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Bella gets Paul to do something out of his comfort zone for Halloween**_

_**-Lots of good guesses about Mitch, eventually the truth will all be out**_

_**-A girlfriend for Jacob, maybe even Seth**_

_**-Leah is fooling around, but with who**_

_**-A getaway for Bella and Paul**_

_**-His father will get better but it's complicated**_

_**-Is it possible Bella's wish comes true and she really doesn't have to ever think about Edward again (if you follow my stories, then you know the answer to that)**_

_**-new Alpha; wolf pack is settled and content with 8 but what could happen to cause all hell to break lose**_

_**-several more huge events, I'm keeping to myself**_


End file.
